Double Trouble
by Raven524
Summary: Missouri’s in trouble and the only ones who can help her are our favorite boys. But will they be in time? WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil’s Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Summary:** Missouri's in trouble and the only ones who can help her are our favorite boys. But will they be in time? WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil's Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.

Raven524: Here we go again. Hope you all enjoy the newest storyline!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1 – Psychic Connection**

The being ran it's fingers down the list of psychics in the phone directory. A smile curved it's lips as it saw the next name on the list…Missouri Mosely, now there was a name that just screamed for his attention.

Jotting down the address, the being decided to wait until tonight to case the house. Dealing with a psychic, it knew it would have to be careful. Of course, it's current abilities would allow it to shield itself from the psychic's mind, but still…it paid to be careful.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri continued to finish the cake she was baking. She smiled as she thought about the company that would be arriving some time the next day. Sam and Dean Winchester had contacted her to see if they could stay with her for a few days while Dean recovered from his latest injury. Apparently he had been banged around quite a bit by a nasty poltergeist. Sam hadn't elaborated on the extent of Dean's injuries, but she sensed they had to be fairly serious; especially if Dean was willing to rest for a few days.

Ever since Dean was a child, he never sat still for more than a few moments. A trait that had continued on into his adulthood. She figured that was one of the reasons Dean liked what he did for a living…it certainly kept the boy on the move.

Most people seeing the way she treated Dean would think that she disliked the boy, but in truth she loved both boys as if they were her own. She just understood that Dean detested what he called 'chick flick' moments. Preferring to hide behind his stoic mask, Dean didn't suffer overt showing of emotion from others, except of course Sam.

Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she placed the cake in the oven and began mentally preparing her grocery list. She would need to be well stocked to feed those two, her mission was to make sure they added on a few pounds while under her care.

Finally, looking at her schedule she saw the name of a new client on her morning schedule. She frowned for a moment wondering what Lawrence the Magnificent wanted to talk to her about. He was another psychic who chose to use his powers merely for profit. He and others like him gave her profession a bad name.

Missouri had decided long ago to use her psychic ability to help people. She accepted payment, but considered her services more like a counseling service rather than providing glimpses into a person's future. She sometimes shaded the truth, because some people really didn't want the truth…they just wanted to feel better. She doubted that Lawrence ever considered what his revelations could do to his clients.

Shaking off her foul mood, Missouri left the house to do her shopping. She would worry about Lawrence tomorrow morning. For now she had a lot to do to prepare for her boys coming home tomorrow.

**ooooooooo**

Sam was behind the steering wheel of the Impala. He was trying hard to keep himself from looking at his sleeping brother. The past few days had reinforced once again the dangerous nature of their job. Sam sighed, of all the creatures they hunted, poltergeists had to be at the top of his list of things he hated to hunt. They were always unpredictable and could cause serious injury if you weren't careful.

This time Dean had been the one trapped in the house with Sam on the outside. Sam could hear his brother's screams as he tried to break down the door. By the time he had gotten into the house and began chanting the purification spell, Dean was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The poltergeist had thrown his brother around the room, using him like a human ping pong ball.

Sam still shuddered when he remembered the long hours in the waiting room. The list of injuries were scary and extensive. Dean's arm had been broken in two places. He had three broken ribs which luckily had just missed puncturing his lung. His ankle was badly sprained and his back had been badly bruised. But Sam was most worried about the blows to Dean's head. His brother had been in a coma for nearly a week. There had been some swelling on the brain which the doctors had assured Sam would have no lingering effects, but they also stressed that another blow to his head could result in permanent damage if he didn't allow his body to heal.

Dean groaned in his sleep as he tried to find a comfortable position. Sam reached over and gently pulled the blanket back up over his brother's shoulders. "Just rest Dean, by this time tomorrow we'll be a Missouri's house and you can relax." Sam blinked back the tears in his eyes as he once again concentrated on the road ahead of him. He would be glad when they got to Missouri's, it was one of the few places that Sam and Dean both felt safe.

**ooooooooo**

The next morning, Missouri answered the door bell with a heavy sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this today. Opening the door, Missouri motioned for the tall man to enter. "Well hello Lawrence…awful early for you isn't it?" Missouri asked as she led the way into the living room.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you Missouri, but I thought we should talk about the latest developments in the psychic community." The man sat nervously on the couch, constantly looking at the door as if he expected someone to break it down at any moment.

"What are you talking about Lawrence?" Missouri couldn't help but feel sorry for the frightened man.

"Don't you watch the news…6 psychics have been killed over the past 6 months!"

"No, I don't bother with the news, you know that. How did they die?" Missouri sat forward on her seat, trying to get a read on the man. It was strange, but she felt a block…there was something slightly off but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Look Missouri, over the past 6 months, a psychic has been found dead in their home. The cause of death was strangulation, but the strange part was that each one was close to death at the time they were strangled. They were tortured and killed Missouri and I think I'm next on the list!"

"Lawrence, how do you know you're next…I mean, have you sensed something?" Missouri didn't like the way he used his abilities, but she knew that he was a powerful psychic in his own right.

She still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about the man sitting in front of her.

Trusting her instincts, she decided to bring the interview to an end. Standing and stepping back from the man in front of her she motioned towards the door. "You know what Lawrence, I don't know how you think I can help you, but there are some folks arriving later today who may be able to shed some light on the problem. Why don't you go home and wait for my call…don't worry, we'll figure this thing out."

The man in front of her stood up and walked towards her as if he was going to head out the door. As he stood beside Missouri she felt a sharp jab in her back. Whirling around, eyes wide she watched as the eyes of the psychic flickered white for just a moment. "Who are you?" She cried as she fell to the floor unconscious.

The being paused for a moment before bending over and dragging Missouri towards the back door of her house. "Why sugar…my name is Missouri….Missouri Mosely!"

TBC

Raven524: Let me know what you think…just press the little review button and drop me a line.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2 – Home**

Sam sighed with relief as he finally pulled into the driveway at Missouri's house. He had been driving for the past 14 hours, only stopping for gas and to check on Dean. He had thought about stopping at a hotel a few hours back, but he knew that each time he moved Dean, his brother was in agony. Stretching and wincing from his own bruises, Sam walked up to the door and wasn't surprised when it opened before he could knock.

"Well, it's about time you boys got here…Sam, honey, don't you worry, we'll have that brother of yours up and about in no time at all." Sam smiled as the black woman grabbed him and gave him a quick hug. Sam paused for a moment as a chill ran up his spine, something didn't feel right.

"Are you ok Missouri?" Sam asked, looking closer at the black woman.

"Shore am…but we are wasting time jawing here. Do you need help with your brother or can you handle it yourself?" Missouri stepped back and smiled at Sam. Sam shook his head, figuring that it was just his tired imagination playing tricks on him.

"I can get him Missouri, where do you want him?"

"I fixed up the bedroom on the first floor for both of you. I figured with his injuries, it would be easier for him…and you." Missouri said with a wink.

Sam smiled as he headed for the passenger side of the car. He opened it carefully, making sure that Dean didn't fall out. Placing his hand on Dean's shoulder he started to wake his brother up. "Dean…hey bro'…we're here. Can you wake up for me?" Sam watched as Dean struggled to open his eyes.

"Sammy? Wha…Oh man, what the hell was in those pills you gave me!" Dean squinted up at his brother, blinking as he counted two Sammy's standing in front of him.

Sam laughed as he watched his brother trying to focus. "Enjoy the feeling for now Dean…the doctor said they would make you loopy. Do you think you can stand?" Sam reached in and carefully turned Dean in the seat, placing his feet on the ground.

"Sure Sam, just as soon as you find my feet." Dean giggled "I can't seem to find them anywhere!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ok dopey, lets get you up and into your bed." Sam helped his brother stand, being careful to place his hands so that it would cause Dean the least amount of pain. But even with the drugs in his system, Dean hissed as Sam slowly helped him into the house.

By the time Sam had gotten Dean into bed, both boys were sweating from exertion. Sam carefully arranged the blankets around his older brother, taking a moment to place his hand on Dean's forehead. It was warm, but not too bad. "Ok big brother, you just rest while I go and get the rest of our things…do you need anything before I go?"

Dean struggled to open his eyes once more, a sexy smile curving his lips. "Cassie, that was good, but I'm a little tired now…can we finish this later…I just need a little shleeeepppp." Dean's head rolled sideways as his eyes closed once more. Sam laughed again at his brother's obviously drug induced behavior. "Man Dude, those drugs really have you wacked!"

Sam walked out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind him. He rubbed his neck, trying to work the kinks out as he walked towards the front door. Missouri stepped into the hallway carrying a cup of her famous herbal tea. "I don't think Dean is going to need that right now Missouri…he's kind of out of it."

"This ain't for him boy…you come on out here and set down for a few moments. The car will wait. You need to take care of yourself too." Missouri walked ahead of Sam, not waiting to see if he would follow.

Sam grinned as he followed the black woman back to the living room. He sat down and accepted the tea, trying not to grimace at the awful smell coming from the cup. "Ah…Missouri, what's in the tea?"

"Just a little of this and a little of that…now drink it up. It will help you relax and ease those stiff muscles of yours…don't you bother telling me you're fine…I can see you trying to hide your pain. Now drink up!" Missouri sat back and watched with a smile on her face as Sam drank the tea.

"Missouri, I want to thank you for taking us in, I didn't know where else to go. You know how Dean hates hospitals and well, a motel just didn't seem like the right place for him to recover." Sam looked away, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. Dean had come close this time…too close for Sam.

"Now Samuel, don't you go blaming yourself, you know that things like this are bound to happen in your line of work. I'm just glad you felt you could trust me to look after you and your brother." Missouri took the cup from Sam and walked towards the kitchen, watching with satisfaction as the young hunter's eyes slowly closed.

Missouri calmly walked over towards Sam and placed her hand on his head. Closing her eyes, she probed, gently at first but then with more force. Sam groaned under her hand, turning his head away from the source of his pain. "Interesting…I've never felt such power before. I can't believe my luck boy…you and I are definitely going to get better acquainted. But for now, just rest…there will be plenty of time."

Missouri stood and walked out the front door towards her garage. Opening the side door, she entered and walked towards the back of the building. Moving a crate aside, she reached down and pulled up the trap door in the floor. She quickly walked down the stairs and into the small room below.

Turning on the light, Missouri's clone examined her captive. The real Missouri tugged at the ropes that bound her to the center post. Looking up at the imposter before her she blinked and tried to focus her thoughts. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

The Missouri clone walked up to the black woman and touched her head lightly, forcing her way into Missouri's thoughts. Missouri cried out in pain as she tried to block the intrusion. "You will tell me all you know about Sam Winchester Missouri…tell me and I will make this easier on you. Fight me and you will suffer as I take your powers from you."

Missouri saw the true form of the being in her mind. The clone could not hide its true self from her any longer. "You are the one who has been killing the psychics…you kill them to steal their powers. If you think for one moment that I will help you hurt either of those boys…you're sadly mistaken!" Missouri concentrated all her energy to push the shape shifter from her mind.

The shape shifter fell to the ground, screaming in pain as it felt itself repelled by the woman in front of it. Standing up, it hit Missouri across the cheek, causing the black woman to groan. "You will have no food, no water, nothing to sustain you…let's see how long you can resist me when your body begins to fail you!"

The shape shifter went over to a table on the other side of the room and returned with a syringe containing a clear liquid. "Don't worry, I don't want you dead yet. Unfortunately, I need to keep you alive so that I can continue to tap into your memories and your powers. This will just make sure that you don't try anything funny…like trying to warn your friends. Think about what I said, you can do this the easy way or the hard way…personally, I always prefer the hard way. It's much more fun!"

Missouri refused to back down from the evil being standing before her. She had to figure out a way to warn the boys, but before she could gather her thoughts the needle was inserted into her arm. Missouri fell into the blackness once more.

The shape shifter kicked the woman in front of it, letting out some of its frustration. He had sensed her strength before he captured her and had been looking forward to breaking this one. But after touching Sam's mind, he couldn't wait to begin breaking the young man. Perhaps he could have both…yes, if he was careful, he would be able to begin weakening the young man before taking on his form.

With his plan in place, the shape shifter turned off the light and returned to the house. He had some work to do before Sam and his brother woke up from their naps.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3 Forewarnings

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 3 – Forewarnings**

The shape shifter in Missouri's form, hurried back to the house. She wanted to get back to Sam before he became suspicious. Missouri wasn't sure yet what Sam's powers were, but she sensed that Sam might be able to discover her secret. She had to try to keep things as normal as possible until she could work out a way to weaken Sam against her powers of suggestion.

Missouri entered the living room and sighed with relief when she saw that Sam had apparently not woken from his drug induced sleep. Reaching over, she made Sam more comfortable on the couch, covering him with a blanket before quietly leaving the room to check on the other brother. Sam would be suspicious if she didn't help him with his brother and to be honest, the shape shifter relished it's ability to insert itself seamlessly into the lives of its victims. The challenge of fooling those closest to the victim had always been its favorite part of the game…almost as much fun as the torturing of the victims prior to their deaths.

Dean opened his eyes and groaned as he heard the door to the bedroom open. He smiled weakly as he saw the black woman entering the room. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Missouri said as she bent over to feel Dean's forehead.

"Missouri, I'm fine…I don't know why Sam insisted on bringing me here…I could have slept just as well in a motel." Dean sighed, hating being hovered over.

"Dean Winchester, how dare you…I swear sometimes I don't know whether to hug you or beat the tar out of you. Your brother did the right thing bringing you here and I'll hear no more about it. Now how are you really feeling…and don't bother telling me fine cause I know better boy!" Missouri smiled as she saw the look of resignation appear on Dean's face.

"Ok Missouri…jeez, I just hate putting you out, that's all."

"You and your brother are never a bother…now that your awake, I'm going to go make you some food. You need something in your stomach other than pain medication. You just relax and I'll be right back with some soup." Missouri patted Dean on the shoulder and rose to leave the room.

"Ah, Missouri…where's Sam?"

"Don't you worry none about him, that stubborn brother of yours sat down on the couch and was so tired, he fell asleep before he could finish the tea I made for him. Poor boy, was exhausted after driving you half way across the country."

"Sounds like him…I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen." Dean ran a hand through his hair as he remembered the few times he had come to long enough to argue with Sam, only to lose the argument because of the drugs in his system.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure that he gets plenty of rest and good food while you all are here…I'll be back shortly, why don't you try to get some more sleep…it will do you good!"

Dean smiled as he closed his eyes. It was nice for a change not to have to worry about guarding his brother's back. It had been a long time since he had felt safe enough to give into the demands of his body. Grimacing slightly as he tried to get his sore body into a comfortable position, Dean let himself drift back into a restful sleep.

Sam moaned as he heard someone enter the room. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw Missouri returning from the bedroom. "How is he doing?" Sam asked as he slowly sat up on the couch. He winced at the headache that seemed to have taken up residence in his skull. Sam rubbed at his temples, trying to figure out why his head was hurting him…he couldn't recall any nightmares or visions.

"Your brother is fine, he woke up a few moments ago looking for you. I'm on my way to get him some soup. Why don't you go ahead and jump into bed, you look like you could use some more sleep as well. I'll bring the food into both of you."

Sam yawned, he really did feel tired. "Sounds good Missouri, but I need to grab some things in from the car. Will you need help with the food?" Sam stood and headed towards the front door.

"Thanks Sam, but I can handle it. You just make sure that you get yourself into bed as soon as you get your things. My old bones aren't up to carrying you in there and your brother won't rest well unless you are close by." Missouri didn't wait to hear Sam's response as she headed into the kitchen.

She began preparing the soup bowls for each of the boys. As she worked on Sam's bowl, she added a few extra ingredients. A smile crossed her lips. Luckily she had been able to tap into the real Missouri's memories to gain some of her knowledge about herbs. Herbs that in the right combination could weaken a body as easily as strengthen it. It would be slow, but Sam would never suspect until it was too late.

Sam grabbed their bags from the Impala and made sure that the car was locked. He stopped for a moment and looked towards the old garage behind Missouri's house. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to the building, almost as if someone needed him. Sam placed the bags on the porch and turned to head towards the garage to investigate. Before he got to the bottom step, the door opened and Missouri stuck her head out the door.

"Did you need any help Sam? If not, get your scrawny butt in here…you don't want this soup to get cold!" Missouri watched as Sam shook his head and headed back in her direction.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Missouri asked a little sharply.

Sam took a closer look at Missouri. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right. "I don't know Missouri, ever since I got here, I felt like something was wrong…are you sure you're ok?" Sam watched as Missouri's lips tightened for a moment, but then a smile appeared.

"I've told you Sam honey, there's nothing wrong here. It must just be your imagination, you just need to get some more sleep and you'll be fine."

Sam shook his head and looked once more towards the garage. He had learned to begin to trust his feelings when things didn't feel right. And he sensed that Missouri was hiding something from him. Maybe she would open up and talk to him later, after she felt that he was more rested. "Ok Missouri, but I know something is bothering you…you can tell me, maybe I can help."

Missouri headed back into the house, not waiting to see if Sam followed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought…she may need to step up her plans if Sam continued to be suspicious. "Sam honey, can you come here and grab Dean's tray for me?"

"Sure Missouri, be there is a minute!" Sam hurried into the bedroom that he was sharing with his brother and dumped the bags at the end of their beds. He took a quick look at Dean and smiled as he saw that his brother's color seemed to have improved. He was glad that he had decided to bring his brother here. At least here, they didn't need to worry about something jumping out of the closet to kill them.

Sam entered the kitchen and smiled as his stomach rumbled in anticipation of food. He hadn't realized that he was hungry until now. "That smells wonderful Missouri, but I can eat out here with you after I feed Dean. You don't need to wait on me…I'm fine."

"Ok, as long as you promise to head to bed after you finish. And don't try to tell me your not tired Samuel Winchester…I won't have you dropping off to sleep again!" Missouri began setting the table as Sam left with Dean's tray.

Sam pulled a chair up to the bed and began to wake Dean. "Hey there sleepy head, Missouri sent me in with your dinner and it's time for you to take some more pills…wake up Dean!"

Dean slowly opened his eyes and carefully stretched. Between the bruises on his back and the broken ribs, it was hard for him to move period. "No more pills Sam…I'm fine!" Dean complained as he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Dean, you heard the doctor, you have to keep taking the pain pills for the next couple of days to give your body a chance to heal. But if you want me to take you back to the hospital…" Sam knew how to get his brother to comply and he wasn't disappointed.

"Ok…ok…I'll be good…for now. Hey is that soup I smell? Man I'm hungry, pass it over!" Dean let Sam help him sit up on the bed and even let him arrange a pillow under his broken arm to make it easier for him to eat.

"So, I hear you took a little nap a short time ago…you can't let yourself get run down Sammy, I know that you are exhausted between taking care of me and your own injuries, you are going to need to rest too." Dean looked carefully at Sam, noticing the pale skin and dark circles under the eyes that seemed to always be present on his brother's face.

"I will Dean…as soon as you are settled, I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat and then I will be joining you in here…Missouri isn't giving me any choice!" Sam smiled at Dean as they both shared a moment of understanding. It was better to do what Missouri said than to put up with her temper.

Dean finished the soup and had taken his pills. After a not so quick trip to the bathroom, Sam helped Dean get comfortable in the bed. He was just getting ready to leave the room when the pain in his head intensified.

"Sammy! Sam! What's wrong?" Dean called, trying to get up to catch his brother, but he was too late. He watched in horror as Sam pitched face first onto the floor, unconscious.

TBC

Raven524: So, I managed to squeeze in an extra hour today to get this finished…hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4 Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 4 – Forgotten**

Dean hated that he couldn't get to his little brother, but the pain from his injuries and the drugs in his system were making it almost impossible for his to sit up, much less get off the bed. "Missouri…help!" Dean called, wondering for a brief moment why the woman wasn't already here…normally she would appear without them having to say anything.

"Dean, what's wrong…Oh! Sam honey!" Missouri knelt down next to the unconscious form. Closing her eyes briefly, she placed her hand on Sam in a comforting gesture, but in reality she was trying to get a peek at what was happening to Sam.

_Sam was confused. He saw Missouri in a dark cellar, chained to a wooden post. Sam quickly moved towards Missouri, but an invisible force threw him back away from her. As Sam stood up, he noticed that Missouri was moaning as if in pain. Her eyes suddenly opened and appeared to be looking directly into Sam's soul. _

"_Sam…danger, get out of the house…don't worry about me…must save yourself!" Missouri screamed as her head was slammed back against the pillar. Her eyes closing once more._

"_Missouri!" Sam yelled as he tried once more to reach the unconscious woman. But once more, Sam felt himself thrown against the wall with such force that he felt himself losing consciousness. As he fell into darkness, he heard a strange whisper in his mind. "Forget"_

Sam's eyes jerked open as he rolled away from the hand on his arm, away from the pain. "Sam honey, what's wrong?" Sam sat up and saw the person sitting next to him was Missouri, a look of concern on her face as she reached over to pat Sam on the shoulder.

"Ah…I'm not sure…I mean…Oh God, my head!" Sam felt himself getting sick. Not wanting to make a mess for Missouri, he staggered to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

Dean could hear his brother getting sick in the bathroom across the hallway. "Man, he never gets a break from those damn visions! I wonder what he saw this time?" Dean struggled to sit up on the bed, but was pushed back down firmly by Missouri.

"Dean, don't you worry, I'll help your brother. You need to get your rest."

"Not until I talk to Sam, he needs me Missouri…these visions take so much out of him. I'll be fine, just help me sit up, I promise not to leave the bed." Dean gave Missouri his best no nonsense stare. It seemed to work as Missouri, muttering something about stubborn Winchesters, helped him to sit up; placing pillows behind him to ease his pain.

A few moments later, Sam staggered back into the bedroom and sat on the opposite bed. He looked over at Dean and Missouri, misery evident in his posture. "I'm sorry Missouri, but I think I'm going to have to pass on the soup…I don't think I can handle it right now…" Sam laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"You'll do no such thing Samuel Winchester, you need to get something into that stomach. I'm also going to bring you some tea to help your stomach. You just stay in that bed until I get back." Missouri turned and looked at Dean. "And that goes for both of you!"

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. "I wish she wouldn't do that…I hate it when she anticipates my moves."

"Dean, you should be glad she doesn't anticipate all your 'moves', especially the late night variety" Sam tried to deflect the conversation that he knew was coming.

"Very funny…now before Missouri gets back here, what happened?" Dean watched as Sam removed his arm from his eyes, a confused look in their depths.

"That's just it Dean…I've been trying to remember, but I can't…for the first time, I had a vision and I can't remember what it was!" Sam's breath hitched as his fear communicated itself to his brother.

"Sammy, don't worry about it. Maybe it was just the stress of the past few weeks catching up with you. You have been driving yourself…I told you to stop on the way here, but you were just too stubborn to give in." Dean tried not to let Sam know how worried this latest development made him. Sam always remembered at least some of the vision. He just hoped that Sam wasn't hiding something from him.

"Dean, I'm scared…I mean, what if it wasn't a vision, but some other freaky power trying to come out…you know, like the spoon bending power. I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Sam rubbed his sore temples…the headache from earlier in the day had gotten worse.

"Look Sam, we're safe here. Besides, if something else is happening, who better to help you figure it out than Missouri? Why don't you try to get some sleep and we can try to figure this out in the morning." Dean tried to hide the yawn, but Sam had seen him.

"Dean, you need to get your rest. I'm fine…really. Besides, Missouri is probably going to mother hen me to death before you wake up!" Sam grinned as the object of their discussion entered the room.

"I heard that Samuel Winchester…you better watch it or I'll do more than mother hen you!" Missouri smiled as she set the tray on the table. "Now Dean, let's get you settled and then I can start working on your baby brother over there…mother hen…I'll mother hen him one!" Missouri muttered as she helped Dean get into a comfortable position.

Dean turned towards Sam and gave him a sympathetic look before he finally closed his eyes, glad for once that Missouri's temper wasn't aimed at him.

Sam tried to sit on the edge of the bed, but he only got one foot on the floor before he felt a sharp slap on his shoulder. "Did I give you permission to get out of that bed…you jest sit back and let me bring the dinner over to you. I want you to eat and drink everything on this tray or you'll wish you was never born!" Missouri helped Sam off with his shoes and tucked him under the covers before she brought over the tray. "Ok honey, you finish this up while I go and get you a couple of aspirin for that head of yours."

Sam began to eat the soup, but refused to drink any of the tea. His stomach was already recoiling from the soup. He didn't want Missouri to get any more upset with him, so he finished the bowl of soup. He looked over at Dean and envied his ability to drop off to sleep so quickly. Granted, the drugs were helping, but Sam felt that somehow sleep would not be so easy for him tonight.

Missouri returned a few moments later with the pills and some bottled water. Noting that Sam had finished the soup, she smiled and patted him on the hand. "The tea will help your stomach Sam, you really should try to drink it."

"No Missouri, thanks…but I was lucky to get the soup down. I'm always a little sick after one of my episodes…I just wish I could remember what happened in this one." Sam shook his head in frustration.

"Sam honey, I'm sure if it was important, you'd remember it. We can talk about this tomorrow when you're more rested. Now, lay down and get some sleep." Missouri reached over and turned off the light. She watched with satisfaction as Sam's eyes began to close. She would give it a little time and then the fun would begin…but first, she needed to make sure that there was no more interference from a certain psychic.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri sighed as she sensed Sam falling away from her. She had tried to warn him of the danger, but the shape shifter was using her own powers against her. She smiled as she realized that the shape shifter had not learned enough from her memories to figure out all of Sam's abilities, but she also knew that Sam was in great danger and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to help him.

Missouri blinked as the light came on and prepared herself for the retribution that was sure to come from the shape shifter. She only hoped that she could come up with a way to break through to Sam before it was too late.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here is a bonus chapter to make up for yesterday. Hope you all like it.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare or Reality

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 5 – Nightmare or Reality**

"You think you are so smart Missouri, but all you have done is make it easier for me." The shape shifter advance on Missouri, fists clenched as it continued to beat the helpless woman, venting it's rage.

Missouri groaned, but remained defiant. "Those boys are going to kill you. You can't take what isn't yours to take…I will not let you take what is mine!"

The shape shifter stepped back and looked at Missouri for a moment. "You are wrong, I have taken what I needed from the others. All I need is time, something you will be running out of before too long. You see, as soon as I soften Sam up some more, I won't need you any more."

Missouri shrank back as the shape shifter once more approached with the syringe. "A little extra this time, just to make sure you don't interfere." The shape shifter laughed as it watched Missouri lose the fight to stay awake once more.

Returning to the house, the shape shifter moved quietly towards the boy's bedroom. Missouri approached Sam's bed, being careful not to wake the other boy in the room. Placing her hands on Sam's face, she began to enter his mind once more. "I just need to see what we have here…what secret powers are you hiding from me?"

Sam moaned as the pain in his head increased. He could feel something pressing in on him, pushing to gain entrance. Sam pushed back with all his strength, trying to stop whatever was attacking his mind. Suddenly he saw a figure in his mind. He relaxed as he recognized the figure walking towards him.

"_What are you doing here Missouri?" Sam asked, the pain in his head increasing yet again._

"_I sensed your pain Sam and I'm trying to help you…do you know what is happening?" Missouri asked quietly._

"_No, I feel like something is trying to gain control of me…but I don't know what it is. Help me Missouri…the pain…I can't stand the pain!" Sam cried as he felt himself weakening._

"_I will help you Sam, all you have to do is let me in to see what is causing you the pain. That's it, just relax…" Missouri cried out as she was thrown backwards, away from Sam._

_Missouri appeared again, only this time, she seemed different…she looked tired. "Sam…listen to me…you must not let anyone inside your mind, do you hear me…I can help you block it for a short time…but you must not let anyone in…not even me!"_

"_I don't understand Missouri…why won't you help me?" Sam cried, the pain now was excruciating. Sam could barely focus on what Missouri was trying to tell him._

"_Sam…I am helping you boy…use your senses, you know something is wrong…believe in your abilities…watch out for...argh!" Missouri screamed in his mind and disappeared. _

"_Missouri…don't leave me here…please what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong!" Sam tried to focus, it appeared that there were two figures in his mind now…both looked like Missouri, but how could that be?_

_Sam shrank back as he saw one of the figures fade while the other advanced on him. "You will tell me what I want to know Sam or you will regret it. Now open your mind to me!" _

"_No…you can't be Missouri! She would never act this way…who the hell are you and what do you want?" Sam began to push back against the force he felt tearing into his mind._

"_Nothing Sam…this is only a nightmare…you will forget…do you understand Sam…forget!"_

Sam screamed and sat up on the bed, his heart pounding. He could feel the blood dripping from his nose as he tried to open his eyes. "Sam honey…I heard you moaning in your sleep…what is wrong sugar?"

Sam pulled back from the figure of Missouri, for the first time in his life, he felt afraid of the woman. Missouri sensing his discomfort stood up from the bed. "Did you have a nightmare Sam? You'll feel better if you talk about it." Missouri prodded, watching as Sam struggled to get his fear under control.

She had misjudged his strength and the strength of the real Missouri. But that would be rectified soon. She had felt the young hunter weaken for just a moment. A few more treatments with the herbs to weaken his body should allow her the access she needed…even with the interference from the real Missouri.

Dean had also snapped awake at the sound of Sam's distress. He tried to focus his groggy mind, taking in Sam's appearance, he knew that Sam had either had another vision or nightmare. "What's going on Sammy?"

Sam tried breathing in and out slowly, his body felt weak and he was trying hard to keep the room in focus. He looked at Missouri. "I…I…da…I mean darn it Missouri, what's wrong with me? Why can't I remember the dreams…I feel like there is something important going on, but it's just out of reach. What's happening to me?"

"I wish I knew honey, but I don't remember ever coming across this type of thing before. Look, why don't you try to get some more rest…in the morning, if you're up to it, I can try to do a reading on you…see if I can't see what the dreams are about. It may be that your mind just doesn't want to deal with what you are being shown." Missouri patted Sam on the shoulder. "I'm going to get you some of my herbal tea and this time, you are going to drink it Sam. It will help you sleep."

Missouri quickly left the room. She needed to speed up the dosage, for the first time, she felt like she may be running out of time.

Dean looked at Sam and was immediately concerned. Something definitely was wrong with his brother and it wasn't just fatigue. "Sammy…how's your head?" Dean could see Sam massaging his temple and he also noticed the blood dripping from his brother's nose.

"I don't know Dean…it hurts so bad, I can't stand it. I feel like something isn't right here…I think Missouri is in trouble, but she won't tell me what is wrong. Maybe whatever is affecting her, is attacking me at well." Sam tried to collect his scattered thoughts.

Dean groaned as he slowly sat up on the bed. It looked like his short rest period was over. He wasn't going to take any more pills until he was sure that Sam was ok. Before he could stand, Sam moved to intercept him. "Dean, you still need to get your rest. Look, I'll drink the tea and get some sleep…we can talk about this again in the morning…ok?" Sam gave Dean the puppy dog look, hoping the pain in his head would not be reflected in his eyes.

Dean wanted to argue, but he could still feel the drugs in his system trying to pull him back into sleep. Shaking his head, he carefully laid back down and began to close his eyes. "Ok Sam, but no more pain pills after tonight…tomorrow we need to figure out what is going on with you."

Sam watched as Dean's eyes closed. He felt horrible, Dean was in no shape to be looking after his little brother. Somehow he needed to convince Dean that nothing was wrong. He would just have to solve this problem on his own without his big brother.

Missouri entered with the tea and a couple of aspirin. "Ok Sam, drink this and take these pills. They should help with the headache. Tomorrow we'll figure this out, don't worry." Missouri smiled as Sam drank the tea and took the pills. Yes tomorrow would be a big day…if she could just keep things under control for a little longer, Sam would be hers by this time tomorrow night.

TBC

Raven524: Last chapter for tonight…hope you all like it!


	6. Chapter 6 Sam's Illness

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 6 – Sam's Illness**

Missouri sat in the kitchen, preparing more of the potion for Sam. She had to be careful, the boys were smart, but she knew that she was smarter. She had been at this for a long time and no one had ever uncovered her before it was too late. She had panicked when Sam saw through her in his dream, but as long as she could control the visions, she should be able to continue with her plan to have the power of both psychics. Deciding that she had done all she could for tonight, she went up to her room to catch some sleep.

The next morning, Dean opened his eyes and sighed. He could feel the pain in his body with sudden clarity which meant that the drugs were finally out of his system. He knew that Sam would want him to stay on the pain pills for a while longer, but he wasn't going to give in. He knew something was wrong with his brother and he was going to find out what it was.

Dean sat up slowly, deciding that he may as well test his legs to see if he could make it to the bathroom by himself now. Luckily his sprained ankle had healed enough that he could walk on it. Dean swayed for a moment when he stood, but soon was able to move slowly towards the bathroom. Dean was just finishing up when he heard a scream from the room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled his eyes popping open, searching the room frantically for his brother. The pain in his head was worse than before and he felt the bile rising in his throat. Tumbling from his bed, Sam staggered towards the bathroom, running straight into Dean.

"Whoa there Sammy…remember, injured brother here! What's the…" Dean watched as Sam sidestepped him and ran into the bathroom. A few moments later Dean heard the telltale signs of retching. Sam must have had another vision.

Dean sighed as he made his way slowly back to his bed. He pulled out some clean clothes and began the long task of getting dressed. No way was he going to stay in bed while Sam was suffering through his latest vision. He watched as Sam made his way slowly back into the bedroom and fell back onto the bed.

"So Sammy, wanna tell me about it?" Dean asked, worried by the paleness of Sam's skin and the pain etched on his brother's face.

"God Dean, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm coming down with something…probably picked up a flu bug from the hospital. I'll be fine once I get a little more sleep." Sam hoped Dean would accept the explanation and leave him alone. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't in the mood to give in today.

"Sammy, I know that you had another vision…tell me what happened, you promised you wouldn't keep things from me anymore…so spill." Dean sat back on the bed, waiting for Sam to give in.

Sam sighed and sat up on the edge of his bed. "Dean, I told you…I can't remember anything from the visions or nightmares…except for this last one. And it doesn't make any sense…there is no way it could be real." Sam shook his head, immediately regretting the action as the pain in his head spiked from the sudden movement.

"Ok Sammy, you said that you felt that something was wrong here…you thought that Missouri was somehow involved and now?" Dean waited.

"Dean, in my latest vision, I saw myself pinning you to the wall in Missouri's kitchen…I think I was trying to kill you! But why would I hurt you Dean…I mean…it just doesn't make any sense." Sam groaned as his stomach began to churn again. Without waiting for Dean's response, Sam headed back to the bathroom.

Dean was concerned, it was possible that Sam had picked up some kind of bug and the virus was affecting his freaky powers, but Dean had learned that Sam's intuition and visions were usually pretty much on the mark. He had learned not to discount them, no matter how far fetched they seemed. After he made sure that Sam was ok, he was going to have a talk with Missouri.

As if she heard his thoughts, Missouri appeared with a tray of food for both boys. "Good morning Dean, I guess Sam's still not feeling too well this morning." Missouri looked towards the bathroom door as the sound of Sam's illness could still be heard.

"Yeah, he thinks he might have picked up a flu bug or something…I'm worried about the visions that he can't seem to remember…any idea what that could be about?" Dean watched Missouri closely to see how she would react. He couldn't sense anything different about her; he wondered once again if Sam was just having problems due to being ill.

"I'm not sure Dean, but I noticed yesterday that Sam seemed a bit off. I thought it was just due to exhaustion, but he could have picked up a bug…I'll check him when he gets out here. Don't you worry none about him, you just worry about getting yourself better!" Missouri set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Dean.

"Thanks Missouri, these look great!" Dean started to eat as he watched Sam return once more from the bathroom.

"Why Sam honey, you look horrible! You get back into that bed and let me take a closer look at you. " Missouri, placed a calming hand on Sam's arm and guided him back to the bed. Placing her hand on his forehead, she sighed as she felt the fever beginning to spike. "Tsk Tsk…looks like you are beginning a low grade fever there Sam. How is your head and stomach?"

Sam felt miserable, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this sick. "Man, everything hurts…I'm sorry Missouri, but I think I've come down with something. Don't worry, I'll still help you with Dean…you don't need to take care of both of us." Sam tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Missouri.

"You'll do no such thing Samuel Winchester…and don't you even think of getting out of your bed either Dean. I swear, if you two don't stay put, I'm going to have to go and get my spoon!" Missouri stood looking at the two boys with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Sam and Dean both sat back on their beds, sharing a quick look between themselves. "Now I'm going to go out and get you some broth and some aspirin for you Sam. Dean you are going to take your pills and both of you are going to take another nap…even if I have to sit here and slap some sense into the both of you!" Missouri didn't wait, but continued to mutter as she left the boys.

"Whoa…what bee got in her bonnet?" Sam asked softly, looking at his brother.

"I'm not sure, but I think we better do as she says…that spoon of hers hurts like a bitch!" Dean said as he smiled at his brother.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri came to slowly, groaning at the aches in her body from the beatings she had received from the shape shifter. She could sense that her time was getting short. She could feel the drain of her powers as the shape shifter tapped into her mind. So far, she had managed to keep the beast from getting too much knowledge and had reserved a large part of her psychic power. But she also know that as her body began to die, her ability to prevent the shape shifter from getting what it wanted would decrease.

She had to be more careful in contacting Sam…she had sensed his confusion last night when she tried to warn him. She tapped into the shape shifter's mind, smiling when she realized that whatever linked them now, it worked both ways. She could sense what the monster was doing…including the fact that it planned to make Sam so sick, he wouldn't be able to fight it.

As the day wore on, Missouri patiently waited for her chance. She figured, she would only have one more shot at warning Sam before her powers would be too weak. She just needed to wait until the shape shifter was otherwise occupied and Sam was hopefully open and receptive. Missouri sighed, she could sense that the shape shifter was getting nervous…Missouri closed her eyes and tried to contact Sam one more time, praying that this time she would be successful.

**oooooooooo**

Missouri watched as both boys slept. She could sense that Sam was definitely weakening. He had taken some more soup just before lunch. After dinner, she would make sure that both boys had received a sleeping potion and then she would begin her work. She could almost taste the power that she would have once she tapped into Sam.

Walking out into the living room, Missouri tried to decide if she should check on her captive or rest up for tonight's activities. Tapping into Missouri's powers once more, the shape shifter smiled as it felt more of Missouri's power leaching into its' body. The real Missouri was too weak to be a further threat…the shape shifter smiled as it headed towards Missouri's bedroom. Yes, a nap was in order…afterall, tonight it would be trading placing with Sam and killing Missouri.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 7 – Discovered**

Sam tossed in his sleep, moaning as the pain hit him once again.

"_Sam…you must listen to me…I…I…don't have much time. I need you to let me connect your mind with mine so that you can see what has happened…can you do that for me baby…you just need to relax and allow yourself to flow into my mind…that's it…easy now."_

_Sam felt himself being drawn into Missouri's mind. He was surprised that he wasn't afraid, in fact he felt a calmness that he hadn't felt in a long time. Soon he began to see images playing before his mind, like watching a movie. Only this time, the players were Missouri and…Sam felt himself getting angry as he watched the last couple of days of Missouri's life. He felt the horror and the violation as if it were happening to him. As the movie came to its conclusion…one word echoed in his mind….shape shifter!"_

_Sam felt himself leaving Missouri behind. He could sense her weakness and knew that he needed to get to her quickly if he was going to save her. "Hold on Missouri…I'm coming!" Sam said, hoping the psychic could still hear him._

Sam's eyes opened as another wave of vertigo hit him. He blinked rapidly, as he got slowly to his feet. He glanced at Dean sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. He gently tapped Dean on the shoulder, trying to wake him. He knew he didn't have much time if he wanted to get past the shape shifter.

"5 more minutes Dad…please, too tired…" Dean mumbled as he fell back into a deep sleep.

"Damn it Dean, I need you to wake up now!" Sam spoke into his ear, but realizing that Dean was too drugged to wake, he decided to leave him a message. He would need to be careful, in case the Missouri clone came in while he was gone.

Grabbing a sheet of paper he quickly wrote out a message in a code that only Sam and Dean knew. It was a code they had developed as kids…he just hoped that Dean would find it when he woke up. Placing the note in the sling on Dean's broken arm. Sam hoped his brother would find it.

Sam quietly walked out into the living room. The house was quiet as if it was holding its breath. He moved quickly to the door, and going outside, went to the trunk of the Impala to get what he needed. Looking at the garage…Sam decided that he needed to take a chance and get a weapon into Dean…just in case.

Grabbing another gun loaded with silver bullets, he quietly entered the house once more. He placed the gun gently under Dean's pillow. He knew that when Dean felt threatened, he automatically reached under the pillow when sleeping. Hopefully he would find the gun and figure out that something was wrong.

Sam crept once more through the quiet house, breathing a sigh of relief when he managed to enter the garage undetected. He stumbled slightly as his body reminded him that he was still feeling weak from whatever had attacked his body earlier. Gritting his teeth, Sam shook his head and continued towards the crates he had seen in Missouri's mind. He moved the crates aside and lifted the trap door. Pulling out his flash light and the gun, he entered the cellar, hoping that he wasn't too late to help his friend.

Sam swept the light around the cellar, satisfied that he and Missouri were alone, he moved forward to release Missouri from her prison. "Hey Missouri…it's Sam…are you ok?"

"Sam…you shouldn't be here, you should have gotten you and that brother of yours out of here!"

Sam walked towards Missouri and knelt down beside her, he could see the bruises and cuts on the woman's face and body. Sucking in his breath at the damage, he reigned in his anger to attend to the task at hand. Pulling out his lock picks, he began to work on the padlock that was keeping Missouri chained to the pillar.

"Hush Missouri, as soon as I get you out of here, I'm going to take care of the shape shifter…just hold still while I get these chains off of you."

Missouri suddenly stiffened as Sam heard a slight sound behind him. He whirled, pulling the gun from his waist band, firing in the direction of the sound. He heard the shape shifter yell in pain, but unfortunately, the beast was only wounded. Before Sam could get off another shot, the gun was knocked from his hand and he was in hand to hand combat with the beast.

Sam tried not to think about how ridiculous he felt as he landed a punch on the face that looked just like Missouri. He was having the crap beat out of him by a woman for crying out loud. But then he remembered from his last encounter with a shape shifter, they tended to have super human strength. The battle continued for a few more moments when Sam felt himself thrown against the wall, his breath temporarily knocked out of him.

A shot rang out and Sam clutched at his shoulder, gasping in pain. He looked up and blinked as he saw the shape shifter heading towards him with a smile on its' face. "You wanted to play rough Sammy boy…well, this is just the beginning for you!"

The last thing Sam saw was the butt of the gun as it slammed against his cheek bone.

**ooooooooo**

In the house, Dean tossed in his sleep. He could have sworn he heard gun shots. Trying to open his eyes, Dean noticed that Sam wasn't in his bed. "Sammy?" Dean called as he tried to get his eyes to focus. But the drugs in his system were too strong for him to fight. Dean's eyes slowly closed again, his brother's name still on his lips as he fell back into blackness.

**ooooooooo**

The shape shifter was furious. This wasn't suppose to happen. It should have been able to drain Missouri's powers by now, yet the woman continued to fight it. It was tempted to just kill the woman and be done with her. As the shape shifter removed Sam's clothing and chained him to a lead pipe that ran the length of the cellar, it calmed down.

"You think you have won Missouri…but all you have done is move up my time table a little. I can still siphon off your powers just before you die. But I can tap into Sam's powers for now. Killing you would be too easy for you. Now you can watch as I destroy the boys that you have sworn to protect!"

Missouri watched in horror as the shape shifter began to shed her skin and reform into a perfect replication of Sam. The shape shifter dressed in Sam's clothes and grabbing the gun left the cellar. It needed to make sure that Dean had stayed asleep…if not, well then Dean's death would be moved up as well.

**ooooooooo**

A short time later, Dean struggled towards consciousness once more. He could still hear the echo of gun shots in his mind. He had to get to Sam. As Dean opened his eyes, he immediately looked towards Sam's bed. "Sammy?" Dean called confused as he saw the lump in the other bed move at the sound of his voice.

"Mmmmm…yeah Dean…do you need something?" Sam asked sleepily, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah…no, I'm good. Did you hear anything earlier?"

"No, Dean…why what did you hear?" Sam asked as he began to sit up on the bed.

Dean just shook his head. "Nothing I guess…these drugs are really playing havoc with my mind Sam…I don't want to take them anymore."

Sam stood and walked over towards his brother. "Ok Dean, but the moment you start having too much pain, you have to take them…agreed?"

Dean looked up at his little brother and realized that Sam wasn't going to back down. "Sure, whatever…you're looking a little better. How are you feeling now?" Dean was glad to see some color back in Sam's face.

"Actually Dean, I can honestly say, I've never felt better in my life. Why don't you finish sleeping off the drug in your system while I go check with Missouri to see what's for supper." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder as he watched his brother's eyes close again in sleep.

"_Like taking candy from a baby!"_ Sam thought as he left the room. He had some things to do before Dean woke up again. It was time he and the real Sam had a little heart to heart talk.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, two chapters tonight…hope you enjoy them. Just drop me a line and let me know what you liked…didn't like…you know the drill, just press the little button and make my day!


	8. Chapter 8 Risky Plan

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 8 – Risky Plan**

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that Sam realized was that he was hanging from a lead pipe, followed by the agonizing pain in his shoulder as he tried to move. His head was pounding and he could feel the blood running down his chest from the shoulder wound.

"Sam honey…glad to see you decided to join the living." Missouri said tiredly. After everything she had done, nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry Missouri…I guess I should have sent Dean to the rescue, at least he wouldn't have been blind sided by that thing!" Sam hung his head, he wondered if he would ever be able to mount a rescue without screwing it up. All he had to do was shoot the shape shifter in the heart…he couldn't even do that right.

"Samuel Winchester, you just stop that right this minute…we don't have time for you to be feeling sorry for yourself!

Sam looked up into the blazing eyes of Missouri. "I know but, all I've done is make things worse Missouri…how are we going to help Dean, he can barely walk and they told me at the hospital that one more blow to his head could result in permanent damage."

"I know you're worried Sam, but first things first. We don't have much time before that beast comes back to begin siphoning your powers. We need to get you ready to fight this thing."

"Missouri, how have you been able to resist this thing for so long…I mean how is it able to use your powers in the first place?" Sam knew that shape shifters could sometimes recover memories from its' victims, but actually tapping into psychic abilities…he had never heard of that being done before.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from what I have sensed from the being, once it taps into your mind, it can use the link to tap into your psychic abilities. As our bodies get weaker, our ability to block the shape shifter from actually absorbing our abilities also gets weaker. From what I have seen, at the moment of death, the shape shifter is actually able steal the psychics powers and use it as its own."

"So sort of like a succubus, only it can drain psychic energy?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam…you have the ability to block this thing and I also believe that there may be a way that you can actually help block this thing from reading all of Dean's thoughts as well. It will be difficult for you and don't get me wrong, it could be dangerous. Remember the more of your power's you use, the greater the strain it places on your body. " Missouri didn't like the labored breathing coming from the young man, she could tell that the loss of blood was already taking its toll on his body. But she saw no other choice. A dangerous plan was forming in her mind, one that would take both of them to accomplish, but if done correctly, it was just possible they could buy Dean the time he needed to defeat the shape shifter.

"Missouri…you know I can't control my powers…how the hell do you think I'm going to be able to do this?"

"Look Sam, you have more control than you think…you were able to push the shape shifter out of your mind earlier…just continue to do that. You also were able to merge with my mind. I'm hoping that because of the bond between you and Dean, I can sort of piggy back onto your connection and block the shape shifter from reading anything that would place Dean in danger. We may even be able to get a message to him if we are careful."

Sam snorted. "I'm sorry Missouri, but I think you're giving me too much credit…."

"Since when did a Winchester just give up Samuel…your brother and Daddy would be ashamed of you right now…why you won't even try to help yourself and your brother!" Missouri turned her head as if the sight of Sam disgusted her.

Sam's head snapped up as if he had been slapped. "Missouri…I want to try, it's just…you have to realize that I'm not sure I can do what you ask…look just tell me what to do and I'll try…just don't be disappointed if it doesn't work out the way you think it should." Sam hated the pleading note in his voice, but Missouri's opinion of him mattered almost as much as his brother's.

Missouri smiled softly as she turned her head back towards Sam. "Sam, all you have to do is believe you can do it…I've seen you do some amazing things…things that I could never do on my best days. I'll help you all I can…now first let's try to see if you can connect with Dean."

Before Sam could comply with Missouri's request, he heard a noise above them. "Missouri, pretend you're unconscious and no matter what happens don't open your eyes! One of us needs to be conscious!"

Missouri sighed but complied with Sam's request. It wasn't hard, she was so tired. She closed her eyes and went into the area of her mind that she reserved for her meditation. Here nothing could reach her and she would not be aware of anything going on outside until she decided to return to a higher level of consciousness. It was dangerous, but she had seen Sam's intuition be correct once to often to ignore it.

Sam watched as his double descended into the cellar. "Well, nice to see you're awake!" The shape shifter looked at Missouri, giving her a kick in the side and smiling when there was no response. "Ah, it shouldn't be long now before I can absorb her power. But then, I have plenty of time now that you so nicely delivered yourself into my hands."

"You leave her alone you bastard!" Sam said as he tried to twist his body to follow the movement of his double. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Sam tried to tap into his telekinetic ability, visualizing the shape shifter flying across the room. But nothing happened.

The shape shifter smiled as it approached Sam. "That's right Sammy boy, use your powers, show me what you've got!"

Sam shivered as his double ran his hands down Sam's chest. "I have to admit, this body is much better than the last couple that I have had to inhabit. I may actually try to keep you around for a while."

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on blocking the shape shifter from his mind. He could feel the shape shifter trying to gain access, first gently, then more forcefully. The pain in his head increased as he continued to push the unwanted intruder away.

"_Make it easy on yourself Sam, let me in…I can feel the power within you just waiting for me to tap into it...in the end, you'll lose believe me!"_

_Sam gritted his teeth as he pushed harder, refusing that beast to access any portion of his mind. "I won't let you in, you can't use my powers and I will use everything in my power to make sure you never get them!"_

The shape shifter backed away from Sam, blinking in astonishment. He wasn't able to establish a link to the young man…he wasn't even able to access the boy's memories. Now he knew that he had to find a way to break the young man. He didn't need his powers right away, he could still use the powers he had taken from the previous psychics and tap into more of Missouri's powers.

Turning to Sam, the shape shifter snarled. "You may have won this battle, but you will not win the war Sam!"

Sam groaned as the first punch hit him in the stomach. As the shape shifter continued to use Sam as it's personal punching bag, Sam allowed himself to fade into the darkness once more.

"_Sam, you need to focus honey. I know you can hear me."_

"_Missouri?"_

"_Yes, Sam…It is easier for me to link with you when you are unconscious. But we have to be careful, you need to keep your guard up against any intrusion from the shape shifter."_

"_But how do I know you are you?" Sam asked, realizing that the shape shifter could just be trying to get around his defenses._

"_Reach out with your feelings Sam…you were able to tell before, just trust your feelings."_

_Sam reached out and touched the mind of the person who was trying to connect with him. He smiled as he felt the calm from before…this was his Missouri. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_For now just rest Sam…your body is taking a beating right now and will need to rest before we attempt to contact Dean. Don't worry, there will be time, everything will be ok…trust me?"_

Sam let himself fall further back into the darkness, his body finally claiming the rest it demanded.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Search for Missouri

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 9 – Search for Missouri**

Dean woke up once more, feeling better than he had in a long time. Slowly sitting up, he realized that the pain in his back was now just an annoyance. Taking further stock, it appeared that he was well on the road to recovery. His ribs still hurt and the arm would be a hindrance as long as it was in the cast…but at least he could be more mobile. More importantly, there was no longer any reason for him to continue to take those damn pain pills.

"Hey anybody there? Remember, sick person here…hello?" Dean shook his head, knowing that Sam was probably busy helping Missouri he shouldn't be bothering him. But he couldn't help it, it wasn't often that Dean could play the 'sick' card and get room service from his younger sibling. He really did enjoy yanking Sammy's chain sometimes.

Sighing, Dean decided that he may as well get up and get himself dressed. Standing up slowly, Dean waited for the slight dizziness to fade before heading for the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, he started the shower. Carefully removing the sling he placed it on the counter as he removed the rest of his clothes. He placed a plastic trash bag over his cast and entered the shower. Dean closed his eyes as the warm water eased the rest of his aching muscles.

A few minutes later, Dean left the bathroom and finished getting dressed. He stood up and was just about ready to head back to the bathroom for the sling when he heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Hey Dean…glad to see you're up!" Sam walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Dean looked at Sam strangely for a moment, one minute his brother was all mother hen and the next he acted like Dean had never been hurt. "So…what have you been up to little brother?"

Sam handed Dean the cup of coffee and sat down heavily on the bed. He continued to look at the floor and began twisting his hands…Dean was immediately concerned. Sam definitely had something on his mind and he was trying to hide it from him.

"Sam, look at me!" Dean ordered as he sat down on the opposite bed. He gasped when he saw the worry in his brother's eyes. "Ok Sam, out with it…you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is right now!"

Sam sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I didn't want to bother you with this Dean, I mean, I'm supposed to be looking out for you this time…I thought I could find her on my own…but I've looked everywhere…" Sam's voice hitched as he looked back down at the floor.

"Who Sam, who were you looking for?" Dean was losing patience. His brother obviously didn't think Dean was up to handling whatever the problem was…he was tired of being treated like spun glass. "Damn it Sammy, I'm fine ok…sure, I'm still a little bruised, but I've been in worse shape than this and still been able to finish the job. Who in the hell are you trying to find?"

"Missouri" Sam said quietly.

Dean stood up and went over to sit by Sam. He knew his brother was blaming himself for something. Thinking back, Dean remembered that Sam had mentioned before that he thought something was wrong with Missouri…he probably thought that he should have been able to prevent it from happening…whatever 'it' was. "Sammy, look whatever happened, it wasn't your fault…now tell me, how do you know she is missing?"

"Dean, when I got up this morning, she wasn't in the kitchen to greet me like always. In fact, there was no sign that she had even been there since the night before…she normally had the coffee brewing before I got up." Sam smiled at the memory, but frowned again as he continued.

"At first, I thought maybe she was just sleeping in, so I made myself some breakfast and decided to come back here and take a nap…I was asleep until you woke me earlier. "

"Yeah, I kinda remember that…you said you were going to help her make dinner right?" Dean shook his head, trying to recall if anything else had happened, but he only remembered brief moments from the past few days.

"I did go down to help, I mean I figured she was probably down there getting things ready. But the kitchen was exactly the same way I left it. Dean I've looked everywhere in the house, in the garage…she's no where!"

"Ok Sammy, just slow down a little for me…did you check to make sure she didn't leave any notes?"

Sam looked at Dean, anger showing for the first time on his face. "Dean, I'm not a complete idiot…I do know how to conduct a search. I also called the friends that I knew about and some of the numbers she had listed on the white board in her kitchen…no one has heard from her."

"Whoa Sammy, I wasn't questioning your hunting abilities…I just needed to know where to start looking. Have you had any more of your…visions?" Dean asked softly, knowing that it was a touchy subject with his brother.

"Visons? Ahhhh…no, no more visions…what are we going to do Dean?" Sam stood and began to pace the room.

Dean sat back and watched Sam thoughtfully for a moment. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off with his brother. He had seen Sam concerned, mad, and frightened, but his brother seemed to be distracted…and holding his emotions closer to his vest. Both things that Sammy rarely did unless he was trying to hide something.

"Have you told me everything Sammy" Dean asked quietly, watching for his brother's reaction.

Sam stopped pacing, but refused to look at Dean. "Of course Dean, we need to come up with a plan to find her…she could be hurt…she could be…" Sam refused to finish the sentence, but Dean knew what he meant.

"Ok, we need to expand the search…I can't walk very far, but I can drive." Dean held up his hand before Sam could object. "Look, you need to start searching the surrounding area, talk to the neighbors. I can't do that yet. I can drive around and see if I can spot her. If either one of us finds something we call the other…ok?"

"Sure Dean, whatever you want…I just want to find Missouri." Sam watched as Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the front door. "Are you coming Sam?"

"Yeah, right behind you Dean!" Sam yelled as he followed his brother to the front door. "You go ahead and start, I'm going to go back and grab my jacket." Sam watched with a smile on his lips as Dean continued towards the car. It had almost been too easy, Sam turned and headed out to the garage…it was time he let Sam know what would happen to his precious brother if he didn't cooperate.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri felt Dean leaving and sighed. She had hoped that they could have reached Dean before he woke up again. She looked over at the battered body of Sam. His eye was swollen shut and the cut on his cheek looked red and swollen. For the first time, Missouri began to lose hope. Sam wouldn't be able to resist the shape shifter much longer and she knew that she was getting close to the end of her reserves.

Sam groaned as he tried to open his eyes, not surprised when one of them refused to open. Every bone in his body felt battered and bruised. He knew that he had to come up with a plan and soon or all would be lost. "Missouri" Sam whispered, surprised by the weakness he heard in his voice.

"Yes, Sam. I'm still here. This shore is one fine mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Dean…is Dean ok?" Sam asked, knowing that Missouri had been using some of her precious energy to keep tabs on his brother.

"He's just fine…in fact, he just left"

"Left…why…where did he go?"

"Hush now Sam…he'll be back. That monster just convinced him to go looking for me. We just have to hold on a little longer for Dean to get back." Missouri became quiet when she realized how Sam was taking her comments. "Sam honey, he's the one in the best position to help now…I didn't mean."

"I know Missouri…don't worry about it." Sam said quietly. His head snapped up as he once again felt the approach of the shape shifter. "Missouri…"

"I know Sam…I know…I'll be unconscious again…you just remember, hold on…everything will be ok." Missouri once again feigned unconsciousness.

"So Sammy boy…did you have a nice nap?" His evil twin sneered as he approached Sam.

"Well, to be honest, I've had better accommodations!" Sam replied, trying to buy time.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…well, we'll have to see if we can improve your disposition!"

Sam shuddered as he saw the shape shifter approaching him once again with a lethal looking knife in his hand.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you all like the story so far. I really do appreciate the comments, good or bad…so keep them coming!


	10. Chapter 10 Psychics Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 10 – Psychics Attack**

Sam glared at the shape shifter as he approached. "I won't give you what you want; there is nothing you can do to make me give in to you."

"Nothing? How about that brother of yours, it would be so easy to just wait for him to fall asleep and then slit his throat…he trusts me Sam, in fact…in time he may come to like me better than you. After all, I'm a much better hunter than you are."

"You leave my brother out of this. He will never let you get close enough to kill him…he'll figure you out and then he'll kill you." Sam couldn't let the evil beast see how close to home it had hit. If it know it could use Dean or Missouri to get to Sam, then they would suffer. Sam would do whatever he could to prevent that from happening.

Suddenly the shape shifter buried the knife in Sam's side, smiling as Sam groaned. "I don't need to use anyone else to get to you Sammy…your own body will eventually give out. The weaker you get, the easier it will be for me to tap into your powers…eventually, and those powers will be mine."

"How much power do you need…you've already absorbed psychic energy from others…why don't you just keep what you have and move on?" Sam was trying to figure out why the shape shifter needed to keep its victims alive.

"Not that it matters, but the powers that I take are only temporary once the host psychic is dead. But don't worry…I plan to keep you alive for some time to come. As I said before, I like your body and I think I'm going to like having your powers. Once I gain control, I can use your powers any way I chose...it's too bad that you have wasted what you have Sammy…but don't worry. I'll put it to good use."

Sam began to feel light headed from the loss of blood. His eyes began to close against his will.

"_You can't escape me Sammy!" The shape shifter appeared in the fog that surrounded Sam. He began to push back, trying to expel the shape shifter from his mind once again. As he continued to battle the shape shifter for control, a small portion of his brain continued to work on the problem. He had discovered that one of his latent powers was the ability to influence people to a certain extent. He wasn't sure how it worked entirely, but he knew that it allowed him to get information from people easier than Dean. Maybe…if done the right way._

_Sam focused on the shape shifter in his mind. "Look, you will never be able to force your way into my mind…believe me others have tried and failed. You are running out of time, you need to get away now before it's too late. Dean is on to you, Missouri is still resisting you even in her unconscious form, she is more powerful than you. Soon, you will lose it all…just leave now before it's too late!"_

_Sam could see the words taking effect…he continued to project the feelings to the shape shifter, hoping he would take the suggestion and just run._

"_You don't know what you are talking about Sammy…I can have both of your powers, Missouri will soon be too weak to resist…"_

"_Don't you go counting your chickens before they're hatched!" _

_Sam gasped as he felt Missouri's presence in his mind. Smiling, he turned towards the shape shifter once more and continued to project feelings of fear. "See, I told you that you couldn't control anything…you took on too much this time. I can feel Dean returning…he has seen through you…he'll come looking for you soon and then the jig will be up."_

"_You better git while the gittin is good…Sam and I are more than a match for you. In fact, I think it's time we gave back a little bit of what we have got…don't you Sam?" Missouri sensed what Sam was trying to do. She didn't know why she hadn't thought about it before._

The shape shifter jumped from Sam's mind and fell to the ground in agony. This couldn't be happening; they couldn't use their powers against him…not like this! Suddenly the shape shifter grabbed at his head and screamed. "Get out of my head you bastards…you don't get to torment me! I will kill both of you!"

"_No, no you won't because then you lose what little power you have left…run now and live!" Sam projected into the shape shifter's mind. He wasn't sure how he was able to do it, but Sam was inside the shape shifter's mind along with Missouri. _

"_That's right you sorry excuse for a being…you just git before you lose it all…hey Sam, how about you show him some of your other powers!" _

"_Sure Missouri…I know! How about the ability to burn him from the inside out…I haven't used that one for a while, but if anything deserved burning…" Sam felt himself weakening, he just hoped that the shape shifter would take the hint and run._

The shape shifter staggered to his feet, glaring at Sam and Missouri. He had never felt such fear before, he had to get away. He wanted to kill the bitch, but he was afraid of what Sam would do to him. He wasn't sure how much power Sam was able to control.

The shape shifter backed towards the stairs. He couldn't believe that things had gone so wrong this time…but he wouldn't be going empty handed. Grabbing the syringe from the table he filled it with a large dose of the drug he had used on Missouri. He was going to make sure that Sam stayed unconscious for their little trip.

The shape shifter moved towards Sam and plunged the needle into his arm. Not waiting to see what affect it would have on the young hunter, the shape shifter quickly lowered Sam to the ground and placing him over his shoulders, headed for the stairs and freedom. He didn't need the others…but he would have Sam!

Missouri opened her eyes and moaned softly. The attack on the shape shifter had taken most of her reserves. She watched with tears in her eyes as the shape shifter disappeared with Sam. "Oh honey, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" This time Missouri gave in to the needs of her body and fell unconscious.

**ooooooooo**

Dean had driven through most of the town, stopping at a few places that he thought Missouri might frequent but so far he wasn't having any luck. He rubbed a weary hand through his hair as he pulled out his cell phone. No messages from Sam. Well, they would just have to try something else. The thought of Missouri being hurt or worse, was almost more than Dean could bear. She had been like a second mother to the boys, but now she needed help and he was at a loss of how to help her.

Dean started the engine and headed back towards the house. The pain in his body was telling him that he had pushed too hard today. But the pain in his heart told him that he hadn't pushed hard enough. Luckily he wasn't too far from home. As he turned onto the street where Missouri lived, he was startled by a large white van moving fast down the street. If he hadn't been paying attention, the van would have side swiped his car. Dean tried to see the driver, but the van turned the corner before he could get a good look.

Dean pulled into Missouri's driveway and headed into the house. "Hey Sammy…are you here?" Dean called, not surprised when he only heard his echo in the empty house. Dean figured Sam would be back shortly. He would give him another hour and then he would call him on his cell phone. Meanwhile, he decided to go in search of a pain reliever. He knew he had some in his bag at the end of his bed.

Sitting on the bed, Dean took the two pain relievers and finished the bottle of water. Sighing he grabbed his father's journal from his bag, maybe he should call some of his father's contacts…maybe they had heard something from Missouri. As he sat back on the bed, Dean reached for the pillow and began to place it behind him. He was startled when he felt something under the pillow.

Frowning Dean pulled out the gun that Sam had left for him. "How did you get here?" Dean asked, opening the chamber he noticed it was loaded with silver bullets. Suddenly Sam's odd behavior made sense…"Shit Sammy…why didn't you tell me!"

Dean knew that the brother he had been talking to earlier wasn't his brother at all…he had been talking to a shape shifter, and worse yet…the shape shifter had Sam!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 11 – Lost and Found**

Dean sat up on the bed, looking at the gun in his hand. Sam must have put it there, it was the only explanation, but why hadn't he told him what was going on? Dean angrily put the gun in the waste band of his jeans. Sam was trying to protect Dean and in doing so, he had put himself in danger once again. "Damn it Sammy! When are you going to understand, I'm the protector…but did you trust me to tell me what was going on…No! You had to go and get yourself in trouble. Well this time…you can just get yourself out!"

Dean walked into the bathroom, feeling the hurt from what he felt was his brother's betrayal. Sam should have told him, even if he had been out of it, he should have waited until he could back him up! Dean shoved the sling onto the floor as he ran the water to splash on his face. He sighed, he realized he really wasn't angry at Sam, he wasn't even angry at himself…he just wished they would get a break. Missouri's house was suppose to be safe…Dean had let his guard down because he thought they would be safe. He was mad, because it finally hit home; there was no place that he and Sam would ever be safe.

As Dean reached for a towel, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the sling. He picked up the sling and pulled the small piece of paper from it, recognizing Sam's chicken scratch. He smiled slightly as he realized that Sam was using a secret code known only to the two of them. Quickly deciphering the code, he shook his head. Sam had told him what was going on and he told him where to find him in case something happened. "That's my boy!" Dean grinned as he pulled the gun from his waste band and headed for the garage. "Hold on Sammy…I'm coming to get you!"

**ooooooooo**

The shape shifter knew he only had a short time to get Sam stashed and to dump the van. Stupid Dean had returned early and almost caught him. Looking back at the crumpled figure in the back of the van, the shape shifter smiled. But he was too late…he would never find his brother. He was in control once more.

As he drove through the small town, he saw a local motel. Pulling into the parking lot, he smiled; _"Perfect, just what the doctor ordered!"_ The shape shifter pulled next to the red pick up truck. He quickly picked the lock and hot wired the truck. Looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention, the shape shifter pulled Sam from the van and threw him into the back of the pick up truck, he quickly re-tied the tarp covering the bed. Sam wouldn't be visible to any prying eyes as he left town.

The shape shifter got into the cab of the truck and pulled out of the motel parking lot. He needed to get out of Lawrence; there was no place in the town that would be safe for him now that Dean knew what was going on. He would need to find a place and lay low for a little while until Sam's brother gave up. But he didn't mind, it would give him more time to get to know Sammy a little better.

**ooooooooo**

Missouri groaned as she heard the trap door slowly opening. "Dean honey…it's ok, come on down here quickly!"

A moment later, she saw Dean cautiously entering the cellar. "Missouri…are you ok? Where's Sam?"

"I'll be fine, but the shape shifter has gone and taken Sam…I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough Dean…I'm so sorry." Missouri felt Dean place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Missouri…I'm going to get him back! Now, tell me the truth before I move you…is anything broken?"

"No boy, I'm a little battered and bruised, but thanks to your brother I'm in one piece. Just give me a hand up." Missouri almost fell back over and would have if Dean hadn't placed her arm over his shoulder, she could feel Dean straining to get them both up the stairs, but she knew better than to say anything. She had no doubt that if she hadn't been able to walk; the boy would have carried her.

Dean carefully lowered Missouri to the sofa. He saw red when he saw the bruises on the woman's face. The coward had hit her. No one hurt the people Dean protected and lived. He watched as Missouri closed her eyes, obviously at the end of her endurance. Dean grabbed the blanket on the sofa and covered Missouri gently.

"Just give me a moment boy and then we gotta start finding your brother!" Missouri said softly.

"Missouri, you need to rest. I'll start looking for Sam…Don't worry." Dean stood, running a hand through his hair. The only problem was he had no idea where to start looking and he couldn't leave Missouri here unprotected. What if the monster came back? He knew it wasn't likely, but he couldn't risk having Missouri hurt again.

"Dean honey, you gotta stop…my defenses are a little weak right now." Missouri moaned and placed a trembling hand on her temples.

"What's wrong Missouri…do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Dean tried to get a look at her eyes; he needed to check to see if she had a concussion.

"Dean, I'm gonna be fine as soon as I get a little rest. But you gotta try to control your emotions for me, just for a little while…I'll help you find Sam, I may still be able to link to the shape shifter. I just need to have a little quiet to regroup…why don't you go out and fix me a cup of tea. You know where everything is…I'll be fine in just a short time." Missouri patted Dean on the arm.

Dean hurried from the room to get the tea she requested. He realized that somehow she was reading his emotions. He never realized that she must have some sort of control to keep her from receiving unwanted thoughts from everyone around her. From the pain he saw on her face, she must not be able to block his thoughts from reaching her.

He wondered how long it would be before she would get her ability to block out his feelings. Dean never liked the idea of anyone poking around inside his head…he was glad that Missouri had asked him to leave the room. As he started to make the tea for Missouri, he also gathered up what he would need to clean her wounds.

As he poured the tea, he thought about what Missouri had said. If she could tap into the mind of the shape shifter…what would keep the shape shifter from reading her mind. "Shit!" Dean said as he hurried back into the room. Missouri was moaning softly on the sofa, her face creased in pain as she fought. Dean knew that the shape shifter was trying to finish the job…he had to do something to protect Missouri until she could block the other's thoughts.

"Missouri, tell me what can I do?" Dean asked, feeling totally useless. He had no idea how to help her. Using the same voice he used for Sam, he tried to coax Missouri back to consciousness. "Come on Missouri, I made your favorite tea…just open your eyes for me ok?"

Missouri's eyes opened as she took a shuddering breath. "Dean honey, help me…get me to my parlor…hurry!"

Dean grabbed her arm and once again helped her to her feet. Stumbling slightly, he helped her into the parlor where she would do her readings. "Here you go Missouri…are you ok?" Dean didn't like the gray tone to her skin. "Stay here…I'm going to get a few things. I'll be right back."

Missouri smiled as she watched Dean leave. She breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily the protection she had built into this room was blocking the shape shifter. She had felt him in her mind, trying to find out what Dean knew. In her current condition, she was open to everyone and everything. She needed to rest before she would be able to block unwanted guests and thoughts from her mind. She only hoped that she could re-establish the link…no, _she would_ re-establish it and she would help Dean find his brother. She owed them both that much.

Dean entered the room and placed the cup of tea in front of the black woman. He gently wiped her battered face with the washcloth he had brought. Although there was a great deal of bruising, luckily there didn't appear to be any major damage. "There you go Missouri…you just rest here. I'm going to go do a little more research while you nap and then we'll go get Sammy!"

Missouri never opened her eyes, but she smiled as she heard Dean leave the room. Yes, soon they would find Sam…she had to believe that somehow everything would be fine.

**ooooooooo**

Sam shivered as he tried to fight his way back to consciousness, but his body refused to obey him. He had a sense that he was cold and he could feel his body being thrown around…but soon the darkness called to him once more and Sam had no choice but to give in.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden Clue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 12 – Hidden Clue**

Dean sat at the kitchen table with the laptop in front of him. He had been reading the local news reports and had found a disturbing pattern. Over the past year there had been a number of deaths in the psychic community in Lawrence. As Dean compiled the list of those who had died, the pattern became apparent. To test his theory, he pulled out the phone book. "I knew it!" Dean said quietly to himself. The shape shifter had been targeting psychics by using the phone book. The last death was some guy named Lawrence and after Lawrence came Missouri.

Dean shuddered when he realized how close they had come to losing Missouri. All of the previous psychics had died of wounds from being tortured. If he hadn't gotten to Missouri, she would have met the same horrible fate. And now, Sam was being held by this monster! He had to figure out a way to find Sam and soon!

Standing up to refill his coffee cup, Dean stretched noticing it would be dawn soon. He had checked in on Missouri a few times and was glad that she apparently was getting some much needed rest. He figured he would let her sleep until morning; then he would get some food into her and assess the situation. He knew that Missouri would be coming with him…he had seen it in her eyes last night. But if she wasn't up to the trip, he would call one of his father's friends to come and look after her.

Suddenly a memory surfaced; he remembered the white van that almost hit him when he came back to Missouri's house. "Damn it!" Dean said to no one in particular. He should have been out looking for the van…he bet Sammy had been in the vehicle and he had missed it. Grabbing his coat and keys, he stepped into the parlor to wake Missouri.

"Hey, Missouri?" Dean knelt down, gently placing his hand on the woman's arm.

Missouri opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the worried look on Dean's face. "Morning sunshine…is it time to go?"

"Not for you, I just wanted to let you know I was going to run out and check on something…I don't like leaving you here alone, but it will only be for a short time. If I leave a gun with you, do you think you could use it?"

Missouri rolled her eyes as she looked at Dean. "Boy, I swear you think I'm made of spun glass…I've been around hunter types most of my life and believe me, I know how to shoot if I have to. Now you just leave me that gun and go follow your lead…I'll be just fine!" Missouri made a shooing motion with her hands as Dean laughed and placed the gun on the table.

"I'm going to see if I can find a white van…I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner…I should have known it didn't belong on your street." Dean started to explain.

"Dean honey, don't start blaming yourself. We don't even know if Sam was in that van, and even if he was, it's likely that you wouldn't have been able to stop it in time any way. You didn't know everything at that time. So cut yourself some slack…boy if I was feeling a little stronger, I'd slap you for what you are starting to think!"

Dean looked sharply at Missouri, wondering how much she could read. "Ah Missouri, are you…are you able to… you know?" Dean wasn't sure how to ask what he needed to know.

Missouri smiled and winked. "Dean, I'm back to normal…it doesn't take psychic abilities to realize that you will blame yourself for not being able to prevent this from happening…now get on out and follow your hunch before I find the strength to woop your bottom!"

"Ok, but if anything funny happens, or if you get any funny feelings, you call me ok?" Dean watched Missouri nod as he turned to leave.

Dean spotted the van a few moments after leaving Missouri's house. It was parked in the motel parking lot on the edge of town. He quickly parked by the van and approached it, knowing already that the vehicle had been ditched. Dean opened the back of the van and frowned when he saw the stain on the floor. "Damn it Sammy…you're hurt!" From the amount of blood, Dean was worried about Sam's loss of blood. If the bastard didn't do something, his brother could bleed to death before he could get to him. Slamming his fist on the door panel, Dean quickly moved towards the driver's door.

He did a thorough search that unfortunately didn't give him any clues at to where the shape shifter would have gone. The van was registered to his last victim, so Dean assumed that most of the junk in the van belonged to the previous owner. "Wait a moment…what do we have here?" Dean said to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper that was stuck under the floor mat. The only thing out of the ordinary was a gas receipt from a town in Nebraska…all the other receipts were from local places. Pocketing the receipt just in case, he headed back to his car.

**oooooooooo**

The shape shifter had been driving most of the night, but he needed to stop while the dark could still hide his activities. Pulling aside on a deserted piece of highway, he jumped out of the cab of the truck and went back to check on his prize. He untied the tarp and smiled as he saw that Sam was still unconscious. Pulling the unconscious man towards him, he noticed that the bleeding from his shoulder and side had stopped for now. But the bouncing in the back of the truck had added to the bruises on Sam's body.

"You won't be so cocky now will you?" The shape shifter sneered as he pulled the half frozen form of Sam from the truck bed. "Fortunately for you, I need to keep you alive for a little while longer…at least until I get set up in a new town." Sam never opened his eyes, a slight blue tinge around his lips indicated that he may be slightly hypothermic. The shape shifter grabbed the young hunter and carried him to the passenger side of the truck.

"I'll be taking back roads from now on, so I don't think we need to worry about being spotted. You'll warm up in here and just in case you decide to wake up, these should keep you from doing anything foolish." The shape shifter pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and quickly cuffed Sam's hands behind his back. He then pulled out a piece of rope and quickly tied Sam's ankles together. As an after thought, he placed the seat belt around the unconscious form. "We need to keep you nice and safe…for now anyway!"

Smiling at his handiwork, the shape shifter got back into the truck and headed down the highway. "Don't worry Sammy, in a couple of hours, you'll be in your new home…I hope you like it!"

**ooooooooo**

Missouri rose from the sofa, grimacing at her aches and pains. "I swear, I'm getting to old for this crap!" Moving carefully towards her bedroom, she took a quick shower and changed. Feeling a little better, she headed down to the kitchen. She knew that Dean would be back shortly and she also knew he would be in a hurry to leave.

Sitting down at the table with another cup of tea, Missouri closed her eyes and reached out towards Sam. Since they had connected before, she was sure that she would be able to reach the young man. With luck, maybe she could avoid making contact with the shape shifter.

"_Sam, it's Missouri honey…I know you're scared. I just wanted to let you know that Dean and I are coming to get you."_

"_Missouri? So cold…it's so cold…but I'm still trying…he hasn't been able to break in yet…just so tired…" _

"_I know Sam honey, but you gotta hold on for us…just conserve your energy and keep blocking that bastard as long as you can. Do you know where you are?"_

"_No, can't see…but felt like…like Dad's truck…Dad is gonna be mad at me…failed again, always getting in trouble…" _

_Missouri could feel the young man weakening…he was losing his battle to stay aware. "Sam, listen to me…you can't go into the darkness yet…Dean needs you…do you hear me…you need to fight to save Dean!"_

"_Dean…yes, must save Dean…hurry…so ccolddd…"_

Missouri opened her eyes, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The contact had been brief and it had taken a lot out of her, but at least she knew he was alive. She turned her head and smiled at the figure standing in the doorway. "It's ok Dean, he's alive."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Road Trip

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 13 – Road Trip**

Dean walked further into the kitchen. "You were able to contact him then?" Dean shook his head at the weirdness of the statement.

"I'm not some sort of psychic telephone Dean…but once I've made a connection with someone, I can normally resume that connection. Now set yourself down and eat…don't bother telling me you're not hungry, I could hear that stomach of yours growling before you even stepped into the house!"

Dean sat down and began to eat the food that Missouri placed in front of him. He really didn't want to take the time to eat, but he knew better than to argue with the black woman when she was in one of her moods.

Dean flinched as he felt the slap on the back of his head. "Moody…I'll show you moody. Now tell me what you found out and I'll tell you what I learned from Sam. Then we can get this show on the road!"

Dean smiled; Missouri seemed to be back to normal. But he still could see the tiredness in her eyes as she sat down to finish her tea. "The van was abandoned, but I did find a receipt from a small town just outside of Hastings, Nebraska…I wonder if the shape shifter was getting ready to move on after he finished here?"

"You may be right, Sam doesn't know exactly where he is right now, other than he's in a truck like your Dad's and he mentioned he was cold…I'm sorry, it's not much to go on. But at least we know that he's alive and still fighting." Missouri sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. The contact with Sam had weakened her more than she wanted to admit. She'd have to get a little stronger before she attempted to tap into the shape shifter.

Dean saw Missouri trying to hide her exhaustion. "Missouri…thanks! I know you did this to help, but do me a favor huh…don't push yourself too hard. Why not wait until we get a little closer, then it won't be so hard on you."

Missouri smiled at the concern she saw in Dean's eyes. "Thanks honey, you know for someone who claims to not get this psychic stuff, you shore do know how to deal with us…don't you ever worry about how you handle that brother of yours…just keep going with your instincts and you'll be fine."

Dean stood, heading for the bedroom to grab their stuff. "Pack your bags Missouri…we need to get this show on the road!"

A short time later, Dean had the Impala heading towards Hastings. He figured that the Shape Shifter would be taking the back roads to avoid detection. Besides, he now knew what he was looking for. While Missouri was packing, Dean had made a quick call to the police department and had discovered that a red pick up truck was reported stolen from the same motel parking lot that he found the van in. He figured he would head directly for Hastings and then begin to search the neighboring towns until he found the truck. It wasn't much, but at least for now he had a destination.

Dean smiled as he looked at the person riding in the shot gun position. Just like his brother, Missouri had been quickly lulled to sleep by the Impala's powerful engine. Dean wanted to turn on his music, but out of respect for the tired psychic, he elected to just hum softly to himself. _"Hold on Sammy…we're coming for you!"_ Dean thought as he settled in for the long drive ahead.

**ooooooooo**

Sam slowly opened his eyes, wishing that he had remained unconscious as he became aware of his body for the first time in hours. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to sit up, but soon fell back onto the floor; his body was too weak to move. Looking around him, Sam could see that he was in some kind of storm shelter. He could see the emergency supplies neatly piled on shelves in the corner and the shelter doors that were letting in the bands of light from the sun.

Sam tried to take stock of his physical condition. He knew that his shoulder and the knife wound had stopped bleeding, probably because he was close to freezing to death. Sam felt the tremors going through his body as he tried once again to push himself up into a sitting position. Man, he had to start wearing long underwear under his clothes, at least then when some freak decided to steal his clothes he wouldn't be left with nothing but his briefs.

He had to do something for himself, otherwise he was going to bleed or freeze to death before Dean and Missouri could find him. He knew they were on their way; somehow Missouri had entered his unconscious mind to reassure him that he wasn't alone. He could tell that she was still weak, but at least he knew two things, Missouri was with Dean and both of them were alive and safe for the time being.

Sam's hands were hand-cuffed behind his back and his legs were still tied. The first order of business was to get out of the cuffs. Knowing it would hurt like hell, Sam drew up his legs to his chest and slipped his hands under his but and legs to bring them in front of his body. He took a few moments to let the pain that the movement had caused diminish before he reached down with his hands and untied the rope that bound his legs.

Sam pushed himself up onto unsteady legs and headed for the supplies on the shelf. He found a piece of wire and quickly got out of the cuffs. Rubbing his wrists, Sam grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down. He hadn't had anything to drink or eat for awhile. He knew he could survive without eating, but he had to keep himself hydrated. Next he pulled out the first aid kit and began to work on bandaging his shoulder and side.

Finally grabbing a blanket, he walked carefully over to the trap door for the shelter. He tried to push the door open, but it was locked from the outside. If he hadn't been in his current weakened condition, he might have been able to break it down, but for now he had to be grateful that he had been able to take care of some of his more immediate needs.

Sitting down on the floor, Sam wrapped the blanket tightly around him, hoping it would help keep out the chill. "Well, I hope you get here soon big brother, cause these accommodations really suck!"

**oooooooooo**

It was late in the afternoon by the time Dean pulled into Hastings. He found a motel on the outskirts of town and obtained two adjoining rooms. Missouri had slept the whole way and was still sleeping as Dean pulled up in front of the rooms. He was glad; he knew that she was still recovering from her experience at the hands of the shape shifter.

"Hey Missouri…time to wake up!" Dean felt awkward waking the woman. Normally it would have been Sam.

Missouri slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Dean. "Where are we?" She asked as she headed for the hotel room. Dean followed closely carrying both of their bags. She smiled at the way Dean was taking care of her…he was a natural born caregiver.

"Just outside of Hastings. How are you feeling?" Dean noticed that Missouri was still moving slowly, probably from the bruises he was sure were hidden by her clothing. If this had been Sammy, he would have made him show Dean the injuries…but with Missouri…well it was a little more complicated.

"Boy, stop fretting over me…I told you I'm a little bruised and tired. Now what are we going to do about finding that brother of yours?" Missouri took a seat in Dean's room, smiling as he automatically took the bed by the doorway.

"Well, I kinda thought I'd get us some dinner and then let my fingers do the walking" Dean said mischievously.

"Ah…of course, you're going to start calling the psychics in the area…you know I could try to tap into the shape shifter's thoughts. It's dangerous, but it may give us the lead we need." Missouri chewed her lower lip, not sure that she as strong enough yet to keep the shape shifter from feeling her presence.

Dean watched Missouri for a moment. "Look Missouri, why don't we save that for a little later? He held up his hand as he saw her starting to object. "Will you be able to tell if the person is the shape shifter or the real thing?"

"Sure Dean, each individual has their own aura about them…and believe me, that monster's aura is one I'll never forget!"

"Good, then here's the plan, I locate the suspects and you tell me if they are real or the shape shifter…I'm betting he will follow his same pattern, so I'm going to start with the first psychic in each area's phone book."

Missouri looked at Dean and smiled at the young man. "You know Dean, some times your really are the sharpest crayon in the box!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam nodded off, his body and the remaining drugs in his system demanded that he rest. Suddenly he heard the door yanked open and a long pair of jean clad legs coming down the stairs. Sam launched himself at his double, hoping to catch him off guard long enough for Sam to escape.

Sam and the shape shifter went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Sam managed to connect with the shape shifter's jaw and followed up with a jab to the ribs. But Sam was fighting injured, a fact his double took full advantage of as he rammed his fist into Sam's injured side.

Sam gasped and fell back as the blood began to flow from the knife wound once more. The shape shifter smiled as he advanced on Sam. "So, you want to play rough…well guess what…I like it rough Sammy boy!"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I did try to get back to all of you, but the site was flakey...so if I missed responding, please accept my heartfelt thanks...reviews make the job fun!


	14. Chapter 14 Fighting Mad

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 14 – Fighting Mad**

Sam gasped and fell back as the blood began to flow from the knife wound once more. The shape shifter smiled as he advanced on Sam. "So, you want to play rough…well guess what…I like it rough Sammy boy!"

Sam rolled onto his feet and took a fighting stance. At least this time, he wasn't beating up his brother…of course, beating his own face in, well that definitely would make for an interesting nightmare. Sam may be injured, but even in his current condition, he was still a formidable opponent.

The shape shifter stopped a few feet from Sam, looking at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You know it's too bad that I had to kill your little friend back there…if you had just played along, you could have saved her life…but you had to play the hero!"

Sam smiled as he looked into a pair of his own eyes. "Good try, but you'll excuse me if I don't believe you…if she was dead, you'd have her powers…why don't you use them huh? I can feel your power weakening as we speak…you'll never get my power and you didn't get Missouri's…soon you'll just be an ordinary freak."

"I will have your powers, you'll see Sammy boy…but first, I'm going to enjoy taking you down!" The shape shifter did a round house kick, knocking Sam into the wall of the shelter. Sam grabbed his side, trying to staunch the flow of blood from the wound. He could feel himself getting weaker, but he still had some fight left in him. Using his own feet, he swept the shape shifter's feet out from under him. Jumping to his own feet, Sam headed for the stairs. If he could get out, he could lock the shape shifter in the shelter.

Sam made it up two steps before he felt himself jerked back into the room. The shape shifter once again targeted Sam's wounded side; knowing that each time he connected; Sam would get closer to losing. Finally, the shape shifter pulled back his foot and kicked Sam in the head. Sam groaned and fell to the floor unconscious.

The shape shifter wiped the blood from his lips as he looked down at the unconscious man in front of him. He needed to find another source of power before he could take on Sam. Luckily, he had already picked an easy target. Kicking Sam once more in the ribs, the shape shifter left to get something else to tie up his victim.

Sam jerked awake once more as he felt himself doused with ice water. Shaking the water from his eyes, he glared at his tormentor. "Welcome back Sammy…now that you have calmed down, it's time for us to have a little talk." The shape shifter knelt down beside Sam and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm going to give you one more chance here Sammy to play ball…all you have to do is let me in and all this pain will go away."

Sam screamed in pain as he felt the shape shifter attack his mind. The pain became worse each time, the shape shifter pressing harder to make the connection it needed to tap into Sam's powers. But once again, Sam pushed back with his own powers. He could feel the sweat on his body and the increased pain in his head as he used all his strength to repel the shape shifter.

Sam tried once again to enter the shape shifter's mind, trying to use the same tactics that had worked before. "You will never be strong enough to use my powers; I will die before I let you have them! Give it up…you can still get away…just walk away now before I really get angry!"

The shape shifter screamed and backed away from Sam once more. "NO, that will not work again Sammy…I'm onto your tricks…you cannot influence me to walk away. But now you've opened the door, I think I'll use it…see if you can leave my mind Sammy…you can't!"

Too late Sam realized his mistake…by entering the shape shifter's mind, he had left himself open. He felt the pain intensify as the shape shifter grabbed onto his mind. Sam suddenly saw himself through the shape shifter's eyes. The shape shifter had bound his hands behind him again, only this time he had used some type of wire that was cruelly biting into Sam's skin. His feet were also bound with the same wire. Sam struggled willing himself to leave the mind of the shape shifter. With a final burst of energy, he was back in his own mind, struggling to keep the shape shifter from getting in any further.

Sam finally opened his eyes and saw the shape shifter sneer at him. "You won't be able to get out of your bonds this time Sammy boy…but don't worry. I patched up your side for you. We can't have you dying before I'm ready. I have to leave you now…I have a date with a pretty psychic who really loves this body of yours. I have to say, I'm really going to enjoy tonight's festivities…and you know what? I'm going to let you watch…just remember, her death will be on your conscience…all you had to do was let me in and it wouldn't be necessary for me to kill her. Think about that while I'm gone!"

Sam closed his eyes, every bone in his body was screaming in agony. He knew that soon he wouldn't be able to fight the shape shifter. "God…Dean, please find me!" Sam sobbed as he let himself drift into darkness once more.

**ooooooooo**

Dean had just finished making another phone call to a local psychic named Beatrice. He looked towards Missouri with a question in his eyes. "I'm sorry honey, but I didn't feel anything" Missouri sighed tiredly, messaging her aching temples. "Look unless I'm in close proximity, I can't be certain, I'm only getting impressions. We need to visit some of these folks to make sure."

Dean patted Missouri on the shoulder. "Ok, if we need to see these folks, then that is what we'll do. I'll start setting up some appointments while you get some rest."

"Boy don't you start…" Missouri stopped, a look pain crossing her features as she placed her hands on her head.

"Missouri, what is it?" Dean knelt down in front of the woman, noticing that the signs were the same as Sammy. "Are you having a vision?"

Missouri looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. "Dean we gotta hurry, that poor boy is in such pain…I don't think he can hold out much longer!"

"You mean Sam…are you still linked to him? Can you talk to him…see if he knows where he is?" Dean stopped as he saw the misery in Missouri's face. "I'm sorry Missouri…I didn't mean to.."

"Shh, don't you worry your head about it none. I'm only connected to Sam in a limited way…sort of the same way that sometimes I can sense when you all are in trouble…which is almost every day!" Missouri added with a sad smile. "I don't get any specific details, just sketchy…I can try to reach Sam, but if he's fighting the shape shifter, I won't be able to break through and I might give us away. No, it's best to continue the way we are, just a little faster!"

"All right Missouri, but I mean it. Just lie down there for a few minutes and rest while I line up some people for us to see. I can't have you passing out on me!" Dean ducked as she aimed a slap at him…she must have seen the mental image he had of him trying to carry her to the car.

Dean started to dial the phone, but his mind was with his brother. _"Sammy…just hold on little brother…don't you give up on me…I'll get to you!"_ Dean sighed and continued to do what he did best…hunt.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here's a bonus chapter for all of you…hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 Mind Games

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 15 – Mind Games**

Angel hung up the phone, sighing as she returned to her bedroom. She was getting ready to go out on her first date in months and some guy called needing her services. She could sense over the phone the urgency behind the words. "Some day, I'm going to learn to say no…but I guess today isn't that day. I just hope Sam understands when he gets here."

Earlier that day, Angel had met the quiet young man coming out of the diner. She felt a vulnerability in him that touched her in a way that she hadn't been touched for a long time. They had chatted over coffee and found that they both had some things in common. She had agreed to go out to a movie and dinner with him this evening. Looking at her watch, she sighed as she realized Sam would be here any minute and she was going to have to break her date…or at least postpone it until a little later in the evening.

She had just finished with her make up when the door bell rang. Opening the door, she smiled at the young man standing on her doorstep. "Come on in Sam!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam opened his eyes slowly, feeling the cold as his body continued to shiver to keep warm. The bastard could have at least put the blanket back over him. He realized that it was now dark and he was alone. Too weak to move, Sam let out a sigh and tried to relax as much as his battered body would let him.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his head…he was no longer in the storm shelter, but was seeing a beautiful young woman smiling up at him. No, it wasn't him…it was the shape shifter. "Oh God…No!" Sam moaned as he realized that the shape shifter was sending the images to him…forcing him to watch in horror as the night began to unfold.

**ooooooooo**

Dean looked over at the sleeping form of Missouri on the bed that Sam normally would have occupied. He rubbed his aching neck, the stress of the day finally catching up to him. His ribs were beginning to bother him and his arm ached…he probably did too much, but he couldn't give in to his body's demand for rest…not until he had his brother back.

He had made an appointment with a psychic in the next town. He smiled as he remembered the soft voice…it went with the name of the psychic. On the one hand he hoped that Angel would be next on the shape shifter's list…but then he also hoped she wasn't. As much as he wanted his brother back, he knew Sam wouldn't want to trade a life for his own. He remembered how he felt after he learned that two peoples' lives had been traded for his. He hoped that Sam would be spared that particular guilt trip.

Shaking his head, Dean set the alarm clock for an hour and stretched out on the bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he could let his body relax. They wouldn't have to leave for their appointment with Angel for at least another hour. He smiled once again at the image that the name Angel brought to him mind. _"Well in two hours, we'll see if you live up to your name Angel"_ Dean thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**ooooooooo**

Angel walked into the living room and motioned for Sam to have a seat. "I'm sorry Sam, but I have to meet with a client in about 2 hours…do you want to reschedule for another night or just catch the late night showing at the theater?"

Sam smiled at Angel. "I don't think I want to do either…how about we have a little fun right here, right now!"

Before Angel could react, Sam had grabbed her by the hair and forced her onto the couch. Angel struggled, trying to push Sam off of her. She looked at Sam with fearful eyes. "What are you doing Sam? Please don't hurt me!" She had read his intent…Sam was going to kill her.

Sam ran his hands down her body, laughing as she tried to shrink away from his touch. "Well, I had planned on taking a little more time with you my dear, but since you have company coming…this will just have to be a quickie!"

As the shape shifter continued, he could feel the revulsion from Sam in his mind. "Remember Sammy boy…you could have prevented this!" he thought, knowing Sam would be able to hear him as long as they were connected.

After the shape shifter had finished, he stood and looked down at the broken and sobbing young woman on the couch. He reached down to lightly touch her face and smiled as she flinched away from him. "Well that was good for me…how about you babe?"

"What…what do you want from me?" Angel sobbed, knowing the answer before she asked, but refusing to beg for her life.

"Why I want all of you my dear…your body, mind and soul. I've taken your body; now let's work on the mind." The shape shifter closed his eyes and began to reach into the psychic's mind. The traumatized girl was no match for him as he began to absorb her psychic energy. She could feel herself slipping away as the pain in her head increased. She screamed, but knew that no one would hear. She would die and no one would be able to help her.

As the shape shifter felt her slipping away, he gently cupped her face one last time. "And now my dear…I will take your soul." He calmly reached over and pulled out the knife he had brought with him. "Don't worry my dear; I'll make this painless for you."

As he slit the girl's throat, he could feel Sam's pain. "See what you made me do Sammy boy…all because you didn't want to play ball. Just remember this next time you decide to keep me out…I will continue to use your body to do my bidding and you will be made to watch!"

The shape shifter felt the last of the psychic's energy flowing into him. Unfortunately for him, while he was feeding on the last of the dead girl's energy, the door burst open and a furious Dean charged in.

Dean couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He watched in horror as his brother was leaning over the young girl. He could see the blood from the neck wound on the girl and the bloody knife in his brother's hand. No , not Sammy…but the shape shifter. Without breaking his stride, Dean launched himself at the shape shifter, using the butt of the gun to knock him unconscious before he could react.

"So much for your psychic powers you freak…you should have seen that one coming!" Dean looked sadly at the young girl on the couch. He could tell she was dead just by the amount of blood that had leaked down onto the floor. He looked as Missouri entered the room. "I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

"Don't you go mouthing off at me young man…I know your upset, but we need to get this thing tied up before he comes to…we need to find your brother and find him now!"

"Why Missouri…what's wrong?" Dean pulled out the hand-cuffs he had brought with, just in case they had discovered Angel was the shape shifter. He quickly cuffed the shape shifter's hands behind his back and put him in a chair. He could see a bruise on the face that was the same as his brothers. He smiled as he realized that Sammy must have been the one to put it there.

"Ok Missouri, he's not going any where for the moment…now tell me, what's up?" Dean gave her the look that meant he wanted the truth and now.

Missouri sighed, not sure how to tell Dean without increasing his worry. "Dean, I could sense a link between both Sam and the shape shifter…I think he made Sam watch as he brutalized that poor girl. I tried to connect with Sam, but there was nothing there…I think he's locking himself away and we need to find him before he gets too far for us to reach him!"

"Damn it…I'm going to enjoy killing this bastard…but how can we find Sam. He isn't going to tell us voluntarily."

Missouri stared at the shape shifter with a look that sent a chill down Dean's spine. "Who said anything about voluntary?"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I got on a roll and finished another one…hope you all enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16 Digging In

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 16 – Digging In**

Missouri stared at the shape shifter with a look that sent a chill down Dean's spine. "Who said anything about voluntary?"

Missouri quietly walked into the bedroom and returned with a sheet to cover the poor unfortunate child. She said a few words in the girl's ear, patting her shoulder and then stood to face Dean. "Don't worry Dean, her spirit has gone on. Now, you need to listen to me carefully Dean." Missouri pulled a chair over from the small dining room and placed it next to the recliner that Dean had dumped the shape shifter into.

Sitting down, she gazed at the shape shifter for a moment then looked back up at Dean. "First, I want you to understand, that I have never done what I'm about to attempt before…forcing my way into an unwilling mind is dangerous, I could damage his mind."

"Missouri…is it dangerous for you?" Dean asked, not liking where this was going. He knew that Missouri was still not fully recovered.

"No, not unless I use too much of my own energy…don't worry Dean, I will be able to pull away before it's too late…but there may be a danger to Sam. If the shape shifter manages to connect to Sam…I'm not sure what will happen."

"You mean, he could still try to get control of Sammy's powers?"

"Yes, it's possible. But before that happens, you will need to kill him. Do you understand Dean, you can't let him gain any of Sam's abilities or all will be lost."

"But how will I know? And what if you or Sam are connected when I kill the son of a bitch"

Missouri looked up at Dean. "Well, I'm not really sure. I think I will be able to pull away, but I'm not sure that Sam still has the strength to fight…he could let himself go."

Dean paced the room, rubbing his hand through his hair. It couldn't end like this. "Missouri, there must be another way…maybe I can use force to get him to talk…a little pain therapy might do the trick!"

"No Dean, if the shape shifter regains full consciousness before I begin, he will use his power from the girl to attack your brother again. I don't think Sam will fight him this time…you know your brother…." Missouri looked sadly at Dean.

"Yeah, the idiot will sacrifice himself rather than allowing the shape shifter to hurt anyone else…he's going to be really messed up after this isn't he?" Dean said quietly.

"Maybe…but he has something that will help him heal." Missouri placed her hand on Dean's arm. "He has his over protective big brother!"

"Ok Missouri…just tell me what to do." Dean sighed as he pulled the gun from his coat pocket. It was loaded with silver bullets.

"Just watch, if I tell you to shoot…then you must do it without hesitation…no matter what the shape shifter says or does…remember, Dean it isn't your brother in front of you." Missouri, patted Dean's arm once more and closed her eyes.

Missouri saw the true form of the shape shifter as she entered its mind. She could feel the power he had stolen from the young girl and she could also sense something else…Sam! The shape shifter was still sending visions to Sam.

Before the shape shifter could stop her, she walked towards the translucent shape of Sam huddling in the fog. "Sam…Sam, can you hear me child…it's Missouri. I don't have much time, but this is important. Dean and I will be coming for you soon…you need to keep fighting do you hear me…I know you feel bad, but your brother Dean needs your help…you need to keep fighting for him."

She watched as the translucent Sam looked up at her with pain filled eyes. He tried to speak, but was too weak. He just nodded his head that he understood and allowed his eyes to close. Missouri turned to face the shape shifter, letting her anger drive her further into the mind of the hideous beast. "You will show me where you have hidden Sam…otherwise, you will suffer!"

The shape shifter shuddered under Missouri's attack; he had never felt such power before. He tried to block the woman, but she continued to push until he was screaming in pain. "Stop! I will destroy the boy. Let me go and I will tell you where he is."

"You will not be leaving here today…and you will show me what I want to know." Missouri smiled as she accessed the shape shifter's memories.

"No, I won't allow this…you can't!" The shape shifter pushed back with all his power. Missouri stopped for a moment, feeling pain as she continued to push. Further into the beings mind, stripping it of its defenses. She watched as if seeing a movie, she saw the shape shifter taking Sam from her cellar, throwing him into a white van.

"Stop…I swear I'll kill the boy if you continue…I won't let you have him…argh!" The shape shifter screamed.

The movie continued as Missouri pressed further. She saw the shape shifter move Sam from the white van into a red truck, driving for hours and finally transferring Sam into the cab of the truck. She watched, paying attention now to the signs and locations along the way, blocking out the sight of Sam. Missouri continued until she saw the farm house and the storm shelter. She knew where Sam was, but now she needed to make sure that the shape shifter couldn't get to Sam.

"I will kill him now and you will watch!" The shape shifter tapped into the powers he had stolen from the young girl. He focused all of his energy on one thing; he wanted to do to Sam what Missouri had done to him…force his way into the very core of Sam's being. He could sense Sam fighting him…he paused in wonder at the strength of the young man. Most people would have not had anything left to fight him with.

That second of hesitation was what Missouri had been waiting for…she literally stood in front of the translucent image of Sam, barring the shape shifter from going further. She smiled as the shape shifter saw his mistake.

Dean had been watching the battle and was worried at the sweat and pain that was showing on Missouri's face. He smiled though as he saw the torment on the shape shifter's face, Missouri was getting to the bastard. It bothered him to see the torment on the face that was an exact replica of Sam…but he knew deep down this was not his brother and he would do what needed to be done. Dean jumped as he heard Missouri yell at him. "NOW DEAN!"

Without hesitation, Dean fired into the heart of the shape shifter. He watched in horror as the shape shifter's eyes opened, he could have sworn they were his brother's eyes. "Why Dean? Why did you kill me…you're suppose to protect me!" The Sam clone groaned one more time and then closed his eyes again for good. Dean felt a moment of panic. "What had he done…did he really just kill his brother?" Dean's hand shook as he placed the gun back into his coat pocket. He could feel the fear building; what if he had killed his brother…maybe the shape shifter was controlling him.

Dean jumped as he felt a hand grab his arm. "Dean, remember, it was not Sam…we need to get to him…he's…" Dean's feelings quickly turned to concern when he heard the loud thump beside him. Missouri had fallen to the floor unconscious.

TBC

Raven524: Well that's all folks…at least for tonight, the sandman calls and I think I'm ready to answer. Remember if you like, or don't like where this is going, just drop me a line…I work for reviews!


	17. Chapter 17 Guilt Trip

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 17 – Guilt Trip**

Sam moaned as he slowly opened his eyes once more. It was still dark and still cold. Basically nothing had changed except for the severe headache and the hollow feeling within Sam. He tried to stop it, but the images that the shape shifter had sent to him began to replay in his fevered mind.

"Oh God…no! Please, stop it…leave her alone, I'll let you in, just leave her!" Sam sobbed as he felt himself getting sick. He had felt the sick bastard rape the girl as if he was doing it himself. Down deep he knew it wasn't him, but still…it was his fault. Sam saw himself slitting the girl's throat and moaned again…this time he couldn't stop the contents of his stomach from rising up. He continued to retch long after his stomach was empty.

He had heard Missouri in his mind and he knew that she and Dean would eventually find him. But part of him wished it could just be over. So many people suffered because one bad thing after another wanted his damn powers. Power that Sam had never wanted and wished that he could just ignore.

The self recriminations began, if only he had been strong enough to control the powers, the shape shifter would not have hurt Missouri. If only, he had been strong enough, the girl would still be alive. If only he had never been born, his mother and Jess would still be alive. Dean and his father would have had the life they deserved instead of the life they now had…protecting Sam.

As Sam continued to shiver in the darkness, he felt the darkness and cold seep into his very soul. Yes, he knew that Dean and Missouri would be here soon, but did he want to continue? That was the question and Sam still didn't have the answer. He knew Dean would be upset, but without Sam in his life, he could maybe find some peace. He wasn't sure about his father, but whether Sam was there or not, somehow he knew his Dad would continue the hunt for his wife's killer.

Sam's body began to shut down from the cold and abuse. He could feel his eyes closing against his will. Somehow it seemed right, that he should die alone and in the dark. "I'm sorry Dean…but I don't think I can go on…no more deaths because of me, no more injuries or sorrow."

Sam finally closed his eyes, letting his body take over and letting his mind float to a place where there was no pain.

**ooooooooo**

Dean gently patted Missouri's cheek. "Come on Missouri, don't do this to me. You told me you wouldn't be in danger…damn it, if you die…" Dean couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't like the grayness of her skin or the labored breathing. He shouldn't have let her risk herself. Sam wasn't her responsibility…she shouldn't have been hurt trying to save Sam.

Dean looked at the shape shifter and could feel the frustration and fear building. What if they didn't find Sam in time…and even if they did find Sam, he wasn't sure he could handle the mental mess that this bastard had left behind. Dean was also feeling frustrated, his skills had been useless during this whole ordeal. If it hadn't been for Missouri, they never would have had a chance to find Sam. As Sam's abilities continued to grow, Dean realized that some day he would become obsolete. The demon's words came back to haunt him once more _"You need them more than they need you!" _

Dean jumped when he felt a hand slap the back of his head. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts; he hadn't heard Missouri sit up. "I swear, if you don't stop moping around, I'm gonna do more than slap you. Dean Winchester, your brother will always need you, just like you will always need him. I'm not sure why things are the way they are…but you both were given each other and I'm tired of the two of you blaming yourselves for things that are just out of your control. Now get on over here and give me a hand up…we need to get to Sam."

Dean looked sheepishly at Missouri…he should be angry that she was reading him, but he knew she was only trying to help…and she had. Dean realized he needed to do some clean up work first. "Ah Missouri, why don't you go out to the car, I'm going to have make sure that things are cleaned up here and I guess, we are going to have to take the shape shifter with us…If we leave him here like this, another Winchester will be buried…I don't want Sam to go through that, he has enough on his plate to worry about."

Missouri nodded and walked slowly towards the car. Her head was aching something fierce, but her heart was aching even more for the two young men who seemed to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. As she sat in the front seat, she decided that maybe she should try to reach Sam one more time…she had sensed him giving up earlier and didn't want the boy to start down the same road that Dean had a few moments before.

Closing her eyes she let her mind search for Sam.

_Sam felt something approaching him, his first thought was that the shape shifter was coming back. He had to resist, but he wasn't sure if he had the strength any more. As the presence came closer, Sam started to push back with his mind. Suddenly he felt a calmness that he recognized as Missouri._

"_Missouri?" Sam asked softly_

"_Yes Sam, it's me. You don't need to worry anymore, Dean killed the shape shifter. We are coming to get you. Can you hold on for us Sam?" Missouri could feel the turmoil boiling under the surface. _

"_I don't know Missouri…I'm so cold, so tired…just want to sleep"_

"_Samuel Winchester, don't you dare give in you hear me…I can sense your thoughts and you need to get them right out of your head this instant!"_

"_But I don't want anyone else hurt…he hurt you because of me…"_

"_Boy, you really do have some sort of God complex…for your information, the shape shifter came after **me** for **my** powers…you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!"_

"_No, he told me…"_

"_I don't care what the sorry piece of flesh told you. Ask Dean if you don't believe me, the shape shifter was hunting for psychics using the phone book of all things…he had just killed Lawrence and was after me when you boys showed up."_

_Sam was confused, his body hurt and he felt like he would never be warm again. But something inside of him started to come back to life, he could feel it growing where there had only been darkness before, a soft light began to pulse._

"_That's it Sam, you have to hold on for Dean and I. We will be there shortly to get you. You need to hang on for Dean…he needs you."_

"_Dean…have to hold on for Dean" Sam repeated, he wanted to fight, but his body was betraying him. He wasn't sure…_

"_Sam, I mean it…you can do this, just concentrate on helping Dean…he won't survive unless you hold on…do you understand?"_

"_Hurry…" was all Sam could muster, exhausted by the prolonged contact with Missouri._

Missouri sensed it was time for her to leave. She knew that what she was doing was not only draining on her, but it was also tiring Sam. She opened her eyes and looked at the tense young man sitting beside her.

"So how is he?" Dean asked, knowing that Missouri had made contact with Sam.

"He's waiting for us Dean…now let me tell you how to get there!"

Dean put the car in gear and headed out towards the farm that Missouri had described, pushing down on the accelerator, he had to believe they would be in time…he shuddered as he thought about the dead replica of Sam in the back seat. He had to believe that it wasn't a sign that he was too late.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again to all the reviewers. For those who want Sam and Dean reunited, don't worry, the next chapter will bring them back together…at least for a moment or two (chuckle!). Keep sending in the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18 Road Home

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 18 – Road Home**

Dean paused as he pulled up in front of the old farm house. The paint had long since worn off the old home and the farm looked like it had been abandoned for years. "He's in the storm shelter?" Dean asked the woman beside him.

"He shore is…now don't wait for me, I'll be there in a moment. You just need to get to your brother." Missouri slowly exited the car and started to follow Dean.

Dean didn't need to be told twice; he headed for the back of the house and quickly spotted the storm shelter. He saw the brand new padlock on the door, and knew that Sammy must be inside. "Sammy…Sammy, I'm coming!" Dean called, hoping his brother could hear him.

Pulling out his lock picks, Dean made short work of the padlock. Opening the old door, he quickly climbed into the dark cellar below. Dean pulled out his flashlight but almost dropped it when he found the huddled form of his brother. "Oh God Sammy!" Dean dropped to his knees and quickly felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the weak, but steady beat of Sam's heart.

Carefully rolling Sam over, he grimaced at the wires that were digging into his brother's wrists and ankles. He could see the blood and heard Sam's sharp intake of breath as he gently tried to unwrap the wire from his brother. "Hold on Sammy…let me just get this off of you, then I can take a better look. I swear kiddo, I can't let you out of my sight for a minute!" Dean tried to keep his tone light, not wanting to frighten Sam.

Dean threw the wire across the room as he once again gently turned Sam onto his back. He could see the faint bluish tinge to Sam's lips and the constant shivers that traveled up his brother's body. Dean pulled a couple of the blankets from the nearby shelf and wrapped Sam in them. Sam's body was covered in bruises and his face was a bloody mess. "Sammy…how many times do I have to tell you…you don't lead with your face bro'!"

Dean smiled as he heard a soft groan coming from his brother. "Hey, Sammy, that's it open your eyes for me."

Sam slowly opened his eyes, groaning again as the tremors in his body made his injuries hurt even more than before. He squinted at the dark shape. "NO!" Sam yelled as he pushed the dark shape aside and tried to get to his feet. But his body was too weak. Sam pushed himself against the wall and curled into a ball. "Won't let you in…kill me if you want…but won't let you win!"

"Whoa there little brother, it's me…let me help you?" Dean realized that Sam was probably running a fever and didn't recognize him.

"NO! It's a trick…shape shifter in Dean clothing…won't be fooled….so cccolddd…tired…Missouri, help me! Where's Dean…please…no more…just kill me!" Sam whimpered as he rocked back and forth.

Dean wasn't sure what to do. Obviously Sam thought Dean was the shape shifter trying to fool him. He could understand it, but he needed to get Sam out of here and somewhere warm. He heard Missouri cautiously climbing down the stairs. "Missouri, he won't let me near him…can you try?"

Missouri walked slowly over towards Sam; she didn't make any sudden movements, but slowly reached out with her hand and touched Sam's shoulder. She could feel the heat of the fever within his body, burning just below the chilled skin. "Sam, you gotta let Dean and me help you…you're running a fever child, the shape shifter is dead and can't hurt you any more. Let Dean help you ok?" She continued to murmur softly to Sam while motioning Dean to come closer.

Sam slowly uncurled and looked closer at the approaching figure. His eyes, searching for the one that could make his pain go away…"Dean, help me please?" Sam cried as another sob was wretched from his lips.

Dean ignored the hurt that he had felt when Sam turned to Missouri instead of him, it disappeared at the trust he saw shining from his brother's pain filled gaze. "Don't worry Sam, I'll help you. Do you think you can stand for me? I don't know if I can carry you out of here yet…I need you to help me ok?" Dean wished his ribs and arm were totally healed, but if he had to, he would carry Sam out of here.

Sam noticed the way Dean held his injured arm close to his body. He remembered, Dean had been hurt and he was supposed to be looking after him. "Dean, you're supposed to be in bed…come on, let me help you back into bed." Sam stood on unsteady legs and reached to put Dean's arm around his shoulders.

Dean smiled at the way Sam tried to help him. "Ok little brother, just take it slow and easy ok?"

"Sure Dean, I'll get you back to bed…just lean on me." Sam slurred, not realizing of course that Dean was the one who was taking most of Sam's weight. Dean figured as long as it got them out of here, he'd go with it.

A few moments later, Dean had gotten Sam out of the storm shelter and was helping him towards the car. He paused for a moment and looked at Missouri. "You know what Sam, how about we get you inside the house for a moment. I need to get the car ready for you."

Sam just nodded, too tired to do much more than put one foot in front of the other. Dean had to let Sam lean against the wall for a moment while he worked on getting the door open. Missouri had placed a steadying hand on Sam to keep him from falling. "Damn, having one hand sure is a pain!" Dean complained as he opened the door and grabbed Sam again.

Moving as quickly as he could to an old sofa, Dean lowered Sam down and pulled the blanket tighter around the shivering form of his brother. "You just sit here and rest for a moment with Missouri…I'm going out to the car and get you some thing warmer to wear…ok little brother?"

"M'kay" Sam managed before his head fell softly to his chest. Missouri sat beside Sam on the old sofa. "Go ahead and get what you need to done Dean. I'll watch out for Sam."

Dean nodded and headed back to the Impala. Luckily he didn't have to drag the shape shifter far…just far enough to burn the remains. Normally, he would have preferred to dig a shallow grave, but for now, he would just have to make due. He wanted to make sure that there was no way this son of a bitch could hurt his Sammy again.

Dean watched the fire burn, glad that Sammy wasn't around to watch. He had to admit, seeing his brother's shape going up in flames had a chilling affect on him. He just thanked whoever was looking out for them that it was the shape shifter and not Sammy who had died.

Going back to the car, Dean grabbed a couple more blankets from the trunk and some clothes for Sam. He placed one of the blankets on the seat and draped the other over the front seat. He started the car to get the interior warm before he brought his brother out.

Dean walked into the house and smiled softly. Both Missouri and Sam had fallen asleep; it wasn't clear who was holding up who. "Man Sammy, you're lucky I don't have my picture phone with me…the blackmail." Dean chuckled softly and approached the tired pair.

"Missouri, Sammy…come on you two sleepy heads, its time to hit the road for home!" Dean watched as two pairs of sleepy eyes opened and looked in his direction. Missouri was the first to move. "Dean Winchester, stop your goofing around and help me get this poor boy into the car!" Dean smiled, he could have sworn he saw a slight blush on the woman's face.

"Ok Sammy, let's get you dressed and then up and out of here." Dean helped Sam dress and get to his feet and once again struggled to get his brother to the car. Missouri helped him get Sam situated in the back seat with the extra blanket to keep Sam warm. Dean noticed that the blue tinge was gone from Sam's lips, but his body continued to shiver with the cold.

Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He looked at Missouri and said softly. "I don't know, do you think we should head for your house or go to the hospital…he's really looking bad."

Missouri smiled as she heard the soft voice from the back seat. "NO HOSPITAL!"

Dean shook his head and started back towards Missouri's house. "Ok Sam, but if you get any worse, I'm taking you to the emergency room…I'm not fooling around."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes as he watched the two in the front seat begin to argue over the music. For the first time in days, he closed his eyes and felt safe.

TBC

Raven524: Just a little more to go on this story…hope you are all still enjoying the ride!


	19. Chapter 19 Broken

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 19 – Broken**

Dean flexed his tired shoulders; they were almost back to Missouri's house. They had decided that it would be best to just drive straight through. Dean checked on Sam for the hundredth time since getting him back. His brother was sleeping, but he could tell it wasn't a relaxing sleep. He also didn't like the sweat he saw pouring from his brother's face.

Sighing, Dean wondered if he had made the right decision…maybe he should have taken Sam right to the hospital. Dean smiled slightly as he looked at the person riding shot gun. Missouri had once again fallen asleep. He knew that she had used up most of her energy helping him get Sammy back. Dean worried about both her and Sam. These abilities of theirs always seemed to take such a high toll on them.

So far, Sam had only had shown a few abilities. But as Sam's powers continued to grow, Dean worried about the affect they would have on his little brother's body and soul. He knew Sam was afraid of what was happening to him and he knew that his little brother felt guilty about the pain and suffering caused by those who wanted his abilities. Dean just wished he understood more about what was happening so he could help his brother.

He glanced again in the rear view mirror as he heard Sam muttering in his sleep. "Hold on Sammy, we're almost there." Dean said quietly hoping Sam could hear him.

"Don't worry Dean…you'll know what to do when the time comes" Missouri said softly as she sat up in the front seat. She still felt tired, but she knew in time, she would be just fine. She frowned slightly though at the sensations she was feeling from Sam. The fear and emotions were just rolling off the boy as if the dam of his emotions had been ruptured.

"Missouri, what's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly. He had noticed the scowl on the woman's face as she looked back at Sam.

"I'm not sure Dean, but I am glad we will be home soon. That poor boy is near the end of his leash and we need to make sure nothing else happens to him for a short while."

Dean pressed down harder on the accelerator. As the miles flew by, Dean couldn't help feeling like Missouri wasn't telling him everything. Sam was getting more restless on the back seat and Dean could have sworn he heard him crying.

"Missouri…what aren't you telling me?" Dean finally asked as he pulled into the outskirts of Lawrence.

"I'm not sure, but your brother is practically glowing with psychic energy. Boy, get us home…NOW!" Missouri grabbed her head and groaned as a wave of emotions hit her.

Sam knew something wasn't right. He could sense his brother's thoughts and concerns for him, his brother's feelings were pouring into him. As they drove through various towns, Sam heard snippets of conversations in his mind and was bombarded with feelings that were not his own. The noises in his mind were growing louder with each mile they covered.

Sam whimpered as the pain in his body and mind grew. After being so cold, now Sam was burning up. He pushed the blanket covering him off, relishing the feel of the cool air on his skin. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, taking in the strained posture of his brother as he drove through the night. Dean was supposed to be resting and yet once again, here he was rescuing him again. Sam felt himself riding a rollercoaster of emotions, but for some reason he knew they were not all his. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Sam moaned as he gave in to the darkness once more.

Sam was trying to hide in his mind, trying to find the place that normally protected him…but it floated just out of his reach. He tried pushing back with his mind against the invasion of thoughts and feelings, but it only made his head hurt worse. His mind was on fire and he didn't know how to bank the flames. Any moment, Sam felt like his head was going to explode. So Sam did the only thing he could, he let go.

Dean drove quickly through the town and pulled into Missouri's driveway. As he turned to Missouri, he gasped at the strained look on her face. "What can I do?" Dean didn't like the look of pain on his brother's face. It almost looked like his brother was trapped in one of his visions. "Ah shit…he's having a vision!"

"NO, not a vision…Dean boy, you gotta get him into the parlor…quickly before, argh!" Missouri grabbed her head and pitched forward unconscious.

"Great, just great!" Dean said as he quickly opened the back door, trying to get to Sam. He pulled back as he felt the heat radiating from Sam's body. No wonder his brother was restless, he had a raging fever. "Hold on Sammy, let me get you inside and we'll take care of it. Can you wake up for me little brother?"

Sam felt a calming presence…he knew this presence, he trusted it. Sam fought to open his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of the one constant in his life. "Dean" Sam whispered, trying to focus.

"That's it little brother, can you stand?" Dean pulled Sam into a sitting position and helped him up to his feet. Sam's legs almost gave out, but Dean grabbed him around the waste and headed for the parlor. He wasn't sure why Missouri wanted Sam in there, but he trusted her judgment. Besides, it was closer than the bed room and Dean knew that Sam was going to collapse any moment.

"Come on Sammy, we're almost there…that's it, easy does it…good job!" Dean grunted as he lowered Sam to the sofa. Dean rose to leave and check on Missouri, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me Dean…please, I can't fight the voices anymore…please, don't go!" Sam's fever bright eyes latched onto Dean. Dean sucked in his breath at the despair he saw in their depths. He had to check on Missouri…besides; he also needed to get the first aid supplies so he could start working on Sam's injuries.

"Sammy…look, I'm only going to get Missouri. I'll be right back. Just try to rest." Dean placed a calming hand on Sam's sweat soaked hair. He watched as Sam calmed under his touch. Dean knelt down and continued to rub Sam's head until he saw his brother's eyes close and his breathing even out. "That's it Sammy, just relax. I'll be right back."

Dean stood quietly and exited the room, pausing just outside the door making sure that Sam didn't panic. After a few moments, Dean hurried back out to the car. Carefully opening the passenger door, Dean reached in and gently pushed Missouri back in the seat. As her head made contact with the leather seat, her eyes opened and looked around. "You got Sam inside I see." Missouri stated as she slowly exited the car. She would have fallen if Dean hadn't steadied her. Dean quickly helped Missouri into the house and helped her to a chair in the front room. Without waiting, he hurried once more out to get the supplied he knew he would need to work on Sam.

As Dean returned to the house, he paused to take a deep breath. He wasn't sure how, but he sensed that Sam needed him to be calm. Dean began to push the fear and other emotions below the surface. If Sam needed him to be calm, then that is what Dean would give him. Dean looked into the parlor and sighed as he saw Sam was still sleeping. At least for the moment, whatever dreams were tormenting his brother seemed to be leaving him alone.

Dean jumped as he felt a hand lightly touch his arm. "You did well Dean, I can sense he's much more calm now. We need to keep him that way, at least until we can figure out how to help him."

"What do you mean help him…do you know what is happening to Sam?" Dean looked at Missouri, giving her his tell me the truth or else look.

"I'm only guessing here, but I think he's experiencing the same problem I had after you found me. Do you remember when I asked you to bring me to this room?"

"Yes, I remember…you weren't able to block my emotions from entering your mind….right?"

"Correct, but Sam's abilities are much stronger than my own. I think that any stray emotions or thoughts are entering his mind right now and filling it."

"Ok, so we just need to keep him in the special room, which I'm assuming has some type of symbol or charm to block thoughts and emotions from entering the room. After he has rested, then he should be able to keep them out again…right?"

"In theory, yes…but with Sam, there is another problem." Missouri looked thoughtfully at the room. "He's not just receiving Dean…he's also…sending."

Dean stepped back and looked at Missouri as the implication of what she was saying soaked in. "So, you're telling me that Sam has just become a freakin beacon to any supernatural thing that may be in the vicinity!"

Missouri nodded.

"Oh crap!"

TBC

Raven524: Finally, I got to update! Hope you don't mind, but I felt like keeping this going just a little longer.


	20. Chapter 20 Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 20 – Eye of the Storm**

Dean took a step back as he looked at Missouri. "Ok, ok…no problem, we can handle this. I mean how many baddies can there be in the area?"

Missouri shook her head. "Dean boy, you weren't listening to me, Sam's abilities are stronger than my own…who knows how far he is projecting. We need to keep him calm; the more emotional Sam is, the more he will project."

"So, why hasn't he '_projected_' before now?" Dean asked as he tried to get his head around the problem. "You mean he can enter other minds as well as read them now?"

"Dean honey, he always had these abilities, I always sensed in Sam that he somehow had a natural ability to block out what he didn't want to receive or send. It was almost as if his mind knew how to protect him. But what the shape shifter did to Sam both physically and mentally has weakened his ability to block."

"But Missouri, Sam's been in much worse shape than this…I mean, he's been through a lot and yet this has never happened before. Why now?"

"Dean, I know you think that I should have all the answers, but I don't. All I know is right now that poor boy is an emotional mess inside and a physical mess on the outside. We need to get him healthy in both mind and spirit and then I believe his natural ability to block and protect himself will resurface."

Any further questions Dean had were put on hold as he saw his brother bolt upright on the sofa. "Dean…don't leave me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her…I couldn't help myself…oh God, how could I have done it! What kind of monster am I?" Sam fell back sobbing.

Dean quickly entered the room and knelt down beside Sam once more. "Hey easy there Sam, I'm here. You need to calm down for me ok…let's take a look at those wounds and see what we can do to get your fever down. Are you thirsty?"

Sam just blinked, as soon as Dean entered the room, he began to feel calmer. "Sorry Dean, don't know what's wrong with me." Sam whispered, ashamed of his weakness.

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's face, turning it so that he could see into his brother's eyes. "Look Sam, you are hurt, tired and injured. Most people in your condition would be in the intensive care unit at the hospital. So no more of this apologizing…let's just take this one step at a time ok? Can you help me get your shirt off, I need to take care of your shoulder and side."

Dean didn't wait for Sam to agree, he simply helped Sam sit up and began to pull the shirt over his brother's head. He started to clean the wound on the shoulder first. "Well, actually this one doesn't look too bad. The bullet seems to have gone straight through…you'll be a little sore, but I think it should heal up just fine. Now hold still while I clean it out and bandage it for you.:

Dean continued to treat Sam's wounds, including the deep cuts on his wrists and ankles from the wire the shape shifter had used to bind Sam. Dean's anger at what the shape shifter had done started to build as he cleaned the wounds and carefully bandaged them.

Suddenly, Sam grabbed his head and fell back onto the sofa crying. "Dean please, so much anger…it hurts!"

"Shit, I'm sorry Sam…I forgot. Just calm down for me, that's it…breath in and out slowly. Good boy!" Dean once gain took a deep breath and calmed his own emotions, he had to be more careful until Sam healed.

"Dean, so hot…what's wrong with me?" Sam asked, as he once again tried to focus.

"You're running a fever Sam, but the good news is most of the injuries weren't too bad. You were lucky this time bro'…a few inches either way and we'd be in the emergency room"

"Define lucky Dean…that thing wasn't trying to kill me at first, just weaken me. I'd say he did a pretty good job of it." Sam shuddered as he remembered what happened.

"Bitch, Bitch, Bitch…what do you want Sam, you have a few boo boo's. It could have been worse you know. Now stop complaining and take these pills for me." Dean dropped the pills in Sam's hand and helped him with the water. He was hoping that by making light of Sam's injuries, he wouldn't get more worked up about them.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "What Sammy…does something else hurt?" Dean asked trying to see what the problem was.

"No Dean, its just…I was suppose to be taking care of you and once again, here you are rescuing my sorry ass and taking care of me. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Sam looked away, not wanting to see the answer in Dean's eyes.

Once again, Dean forced Sam to look at him. "Sammy, I will never get tired of taking care of you…do you understand me? You are my brother and I love you…that's all I need. Now if we are finished with the chick flick moments...how about you try to get some rest while I see if I can rustle us up some food."

Sam wasn't sure how, but he could feel the sincerity in Dean's words and they healed a small part of his broken soul. "Thanks Dean" Sam whispered as he fell asleep.

Dean sat there for a while, looking at his brother's bruised face. He had meant what he said, he would never get tired of taking care of his little brother. His fear was that some day he wouldn't be there in time. But that day wasn't here and Dean was content with the way things had worked out so far.

Leaving the room, he went into the kitchen and found Missouri filling a plate with food for him. He smiled as he sat down, knowing better than to make any comments, he dug into the food and ate in silence.

"I've been thinking about your brother's problem Dean. After you finish eating, there are a few more symbols and charms we can use to protect your brother. Plus, we are going to have to extend the protected area further into the house…at least as far as the bedroom and bathroom downstairs. We can't keep him locked in that room forever."

Dean looked up thoughtfully at Missouri. "Why not protect the whole house Missouri…I mean wouldn't it be better for you as well?"

"Shore Dean, but that will take a lot of work…I know you think you're indestructible, but you're not. You are still recovering as well and you need your rest. "

"Hmmm, well there is another option. How do you feel about more company?" Dean had been worried about protecting Sam from any unwanted guests. With his broken ribs and arm, he wouldn't be much good in a real fight.

"Now you're using your head boy…who are you thinking of calling?" Missouri smiled softly to herself. She had been thinking the same thing just a few moments before and was wondering how to bring it up without getting Dean's dander up.

"Well, Dad would probably come, but I'm not sure how far away he is at the moment. Besides, if you want to keep people with volatile emotions away from Sam…well, let's face it, before we know it those two will be at each other again."

Missouri snorted "You'd be right there Dean, that father of yours is too good at putting his foot in his mouth when he's around you boys. So, who do you want to call?"

"Bobby isn't too far away from here and he knows a lot about handling demons. With our luck, if Sammy's broadcasting, one of them is more likely to show up."

"Sounds like a good idea Dean. Now why don't you try to get your brother to eat some of this soup…" Missouri stopped at the look Dean gave her.

"No offense Missouri, but I think it will be a while before Sam will eat any of your soup or drink any of your tea." Dean held his hand up as Missouri rose from her chair. "Look, the shape shifter used the soup and tea to make Sam real sick. I just don't think we should remind him that's all."

Missouri scowled but returned to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs. "Fine, I wish now I had hurt that useless piece of flesh. I'll make him some scrambled eggs and juice instead."

Dean smiled as he left the kitchen to make his call to Bobby. A few moments later, Missouri came towards him with the tray for Sam. "So when is he coming?"

"Bobby says he'll be here some time tomorrow. So, for tonight, we just have to keep Sam in the parlor…I just hope he doesn't need a trip to the bathroom, or it could get real interesting." Dean felt a sharp slap on his rear end.

"Dean Winchester, there is nothing funny about what's going on here. Besides, I do have a bed pan here for just such an emergency, and before you say anything else…I don't do windows _and I don't do bedpans_!"

Dean headed into the parlor, the smile on his lips falling away as he saw his brother's face. There were tears mixed with sweat as his brother tossed on the sofa. "Damn it…I shouldn't have left you Sammy!"

Dean set the tray down and got ready for a long night.

TBC

Raven524: Here's a bonus chapter since I couldn't update yesterday…you get two!


	21. Chapter 21 Hidden Pain

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 21 – Hidden Pain**

Dean watched as Sam's body fought the fever raging within. He was getting worried, Sam's fever seemed to be climbing with each hour. "Sammy, you need to wake up bro', I need to get some more of this fever reducer into you."

Sam opened his tired eyes, he was having trouble focusing between the pounding in his head and the pain in his side. "Hurts Dean…why is it so hot in here?" Sam moaned as he tried to sit up and gasped as the pain in his side increased.

"Sammy…what hurts? Your head?" Dean was worried, the last thing they needed now was for Sam to get one of his damn visions. He saw Sam wince and immediately calmed his own feelings.

Sam didn't respond but closed his eyes once more as the fever, pain in his head and side drove him back into the darkness. Back into the nightmare that wouldn't let him go.

_Sam was back in the cellar, only this time it was him hitting and torturing Missouri. He could feel the blows and see the pain reflected on the woman's face. Sam tried to stop, but it was if his body wasn't his own anymore._

_Sam tried to push the nightmare away, but instead it only shifted. Now he was in a strange home looking down at a young woman who was terrified. He knew what was coming, he tried to stop it. But once again his body would not obey. Afterwards, Sam felt sick as he saw the broken young woman beneath him. He wanted to reach out and soothe her, but instead when he reached out, a knife appeared in his hand. Before he could stop, the young woman was dead…her throat slashed._

_He could hear the young woman's voice in his head. "Why, why would you kill me?" _

"_I didn't want to…it wasn't me!" Sam pleaded with the young woman_

"_Monster! You have become what you have always hunted…now you will be hunted!" A shrill voice in his head screamed._

Sam moaned on the sofa. "My fault…monster…no….not me….sorry…please don't!"

**ooooooooo**

A dark shape hovered outside the home. It had been drawn by the pain it felt. As it came closer, it could feel the turmoil from the young psychic. His father would be so proud. Especially if he was able to do what his predecessors had not been able to do…take down the great Sam Winchester.

The demon could not enter the home, and it sensed that the charms surrounding the young hunter would help him resist his presence. No, he needed to just bide his time and then he would strike. Afterall, the demon had learned patience during his long life and in the end it would be patience that would get his father's prize. For now it would enjoy messing with the young man's mind…a mind too weak to even tell he was there.

**ooooooooo**

Dean wrung out the wash cloth he had been using to cool Sam down and placed it on his brother's face. He gently wiped the sweat and tears from Sam's face as he tried once again to wake his brother. "Come on Sammy…if this keeps up, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital…open your eyes for me little brother!"

Missouri walked into the room for the first time since Sam had been brought home. She was concerned by the emotions that she was sensing from the boy. "Dean, we need to cool him down, the fever is making your brother worse." Missouri winced as the thoughts from Sam slammed into her mind, but this time she was prepared and managed to deflect most of them.

"I know Missouri, but he won't wake up to take the fever reducer. I checked the knife wound in his side and it looks like it's infected. His fever is climbing…we need to get him to the hospital."

The emotions that Dean had been trying to keep at bay all night were finally bubbling to the surface. Dean seeing his brother wincing in pain, quickly got up and left the room.

Missouri followed Dean into the hallway. Dean was standing with his head bowed, taking shallow breaths as he tried to get his raging emotions under control. Once again he couldn't protect Sam, he felt totally useless. His brother needed a doctor and he needed Missouri, but Dean felt like he was stuck on the sidelines.

Dean jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his arm. "Dean, you are more important to that boy than you will ever know. You are his way back home…without you, your brother would soon be lost to the darkness that is always trying to get him. You keep that darkness away, can't you see that?"

"But, I can't fix this, he needs to be in the hospital, but I can't take him there because he'd be too exposed. And then there's his psychic powers…how the heck do I fix that? I'm not even sure what they are or how to help him." Dean punched his fist into the wall.

"Boy, you put a hole in my wall and I'm going to pound you!"

"I'm sorry, I just hate to see him like this." Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked at Missouri thoughtfully.

Missouri watched as Dean once again placed his emotions under control and started to address the problem at hand. She shook her head at the strength of the young man standing in front of her. She wondered why he couldn't see his importance, but then she remembered who his father was.

Dean started walking towards the bathroom. He had to get Sam's fever down and fast. He started to run the cool bath water while he tried to figure out how to get Sam from the protected parlor to the bathroom and keep him protected. He started out of the bathroom and ran into Missouri walking quickly towards him.

"You're gonna need me to place some charms in the bathroom. The house itself has some protection, but not enough to shield Sam. You go get your brother and I'll have this room done by the time you get back."

For once Dean was glad that Missouri had read his mind. Now all he had to do was get Sam into the bathroom and into the tub…which was going to be tricky with his ribs and broken arm. Dean knelt down beside Sam and tried once more to wake his brother.

"Sammy, we have to get you cooled down. Do you think you can help me get you into the bathroom?" Dean watched as Sam tried to open his eyes. He smiled as he saw the tired eyes of his brother looking into his own.

"Dean…you need help?" Sam squinted trying to see what was wrong with his brother. Then he remembered, Dean had been hurt and he was supposed to be taking care of him. Sam sat up, ignoring the pain in his body and tried to stand. He would have fallen, but Dean placed a steadying hand around his waist.

"Dean, lean on me…I'll help you." Sam stumbled again, gasping as they entered the hallway. It was as if someone turned the volume up on the radio…only there was more than one station playing at t time. Sam grabbed at his head, reeling with the emotions pouring into him. He paused as something else appeared in the midst of the noise, he sensed something…something was coming for him…no, wait something was already here…he had to warn Dean!

"Hold on Sammy, just a few steps further…here we go, just have a seat here while I get things ready for you." Dean had noticed Sam's pain as they walked the short distance in the hallway. He knew for sure now that Sam would never survive a trip to the hospital, much less staying in one for any length of time.

Missouri appeared at the doorway with some towels. She looked at Sam and shook her head. The boy looked to be in bad shape. "Dean, you need to get him undressed…I'll help you get him into the tub. You'll need these when he comes out. While you are working with him…I'll finish getting the bedroom ready across the hall. He needs to be in a proper bed."

A few moments later, Missouri returned to help Dean. "Thanks Missouri, let's hope this works!" Dean grunted as he and Missouri gently lowered Sam into the cool water. Sam began to struggle as the water hit his heated body. "Sammy, you need to calm down and let us help you. You have to stay here for a little while so we can get your fever under control."

"No Dean…listen…something's wrong…you need to…" Sam began to shake and his eyes rolled back into his head as he began to have a seizure.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the delay in posting, but my writing muse took a little vacation on me and the site must have gone with her…I have her back in tow and the site is being nice to be today, so the next chapter should arrive soon. Of course, reviews always help!


	22. Chapter 22 Monster in Hiding

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 22 – Monster in Hiding**

"Missouri…Help!" Dean yelled as he tried to keep Sam's head above the water as his brother's body continued to shake uncontrollably. Dean's cast was getting wet and his ribs were on fire, but he still hung onto his brother, determined to keep him from injuring himself any further.

Missouri took one look at the situation and immediately knelt beside the tub. "Dean, his fever is too high, we have to get it down now…the seizure should end shortly, can you hold him?"

"Yes, but you'll have to do the sponging…turn on the cold water!" Dean was now sitting in the tub with Sam in his lap, he gasped as Sam managed to hit one of his sore ribs. "Heh man, watch the ribs!"

Missouri quickly started filling the tub with cold water and sponging the cold water down Sam's neck and chest. She watched with relief as Sam's shaking stopped and his breathing seemed to be less labored. She looked at Dean as she heard a giggle coming from the young man. "Dean, are you ok?"

"Ah….yeh….it's just….uhm…hehe..man…I wish I had video…Sam would be mortified if he could see us now!" Dean continued to giggle as Missouri gave him a disgusted look. However, he didn't miss the smile on Missouri's face as she turned her head to adjust the water.

"_Sometimes Dean's quirky sense of humor hit the spot."_ Missouri thought as she turned off the faucet. "So, hot shot. You think you're up to handling this while I finish getting his bed ready?"

"Sure Missouri, can you just hold him up for a moment while I get out of the tub?"

Missouri placed a hand on Sam's neck to hold him while Dean got out of the tub, flinching as the emotions from Sam hit her mind. Missouri was prepared, but still she couldn't stop all the images that flowed from Sam's mind to her own.

Missouri gasped at the dark images that flowed from Sam. She realized that somehow Sam had himself confused with the actions of the shape shifter. He was reliving the events from the past few days as if he was the one who had done the evil acts. Deciding to try to stop the direction Sam's mind was going in, Missouri reached out to Sam.

"_Sam honey, you need to calm down. I understand that you are confused and scared, but you did not do these things, it was the shape shifter, remember?"_

_Sam heard Missouri, but didn't know if he could reach past the fog that seemed to be always present. "Missouri?"_

"_That's right Sam, find my voice, listen to it. You are safe and Dean is safe. You need to give your body and mind a chance to rest."_

"_But I can't Missouri…the nightmares won't leave me. I can't take the darkness…Oh God Missouri, I can't stop him, he's in my head!" _

_Missouri gasped as she sensed another presence in Sam's mind, hiding from her so that she couldn't determine what it was. "Who are you and what do you want?" Missouri tried to go deeper, she had to find out what was driving these dark thoughts._

"_Missouri…you need to warn Dean…he needs to be careful…argh" Sam felt a white hot pain shoot through his mind as he felt Missouri leaving him. "NO! Missouri…please don't leave me alone in the dark with him…I can't fight him…please!"_

Missouri grabbed her head and would have fallen if Dean hadn't grabbed her arm to steady her. "Missouri, what's wrong…where did you go just now?" Dean had watched as Missouri had gone into a trance. He assumed she was trying to reach Sam, but then he saw his brother grimace in pain. Missouri had never caused his brother pain before when she had entered his mind.

"Dean, we may have bigger problems than Sam's fever…there is a presence in his mind…something evil is trying to drive your brother crazy!" Missouri stepped back as if she had been burned.

"What do you mean a presence…what is it?" Dean looked at Sam with concern. He had assumed that the seizure was from the fever but what if…Oh God no! Dean leaned close to Sam and whispered "Cristo"

Sam didn't flinch or lurch out of the tub. He remained still, almost too still for Dean's liking. Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Thank God…I don't think we could handle an exorcism right now. Ok, so whatever we are dealing with, it's not a demon possession. I thought the charms would keep out spirits and poltergeists?" Dean looked at Missouri.

"It should Dean, I wish I could tell you for sure what we are dealing with, but I can't. I get a feeling that Sam knows, but whatever it is, it's evil and it's exerting enough control that it is keeping Sam from revealing what it is." Missouri sighed, she should have known, nothing could ever be easy if a Winchester was involved.

"Dean, look boy, first things first. We need to get your brother's temperature down. Then I have a salve we can use to stop the infection from his wound spreading. I also have some liquid fever reducer here somewhere…we can use that to also combat the fever. We need to get his body on the mend before we can worry about the rest. He can't keep fighting on two fronts, it will destroy him!" Missouri didn't wait to hear what Dean had to say, she needed to get the charms in place in the bedroom and was going to go around and add some salt to the doors and windows in the house…just in case.

Dean watched Missouri go as he continued to run the cold water and work on getting Sam's fever down. "Man Sammy, why couldn't you just do things the easy way huh? Well, don't you worry. Bobby will be here soon and we'll get this place locked up tighter than Fort Knox. You just hang in there for me…just keep fighting." Dean refused to let the tears fall that had gathered behind his eye lashes. He also refused to believe that after everything they had been through, Sam wouldn't be able to pull through this time…his brother had to survive because Dean couldn't imagine the world without Sam in it.

A short time later, Missouri returned. "How's he doing Dean?"

"I think his fever is down, at least he doesn't feel as warm as before. Can you help me get him out of the tub?" Dean's arm and ribs were killing him, but he just refused to give in to the pain. He had to take care of Sam first.

Between the two of them, they managed to get the tall lanky youth across the hall and into bed. Missouri left while Dean worked on getting Sam's wet briefs off and got him into a clean pair. Dean then began to remove the wet bandages, wincing at the inflamed flesh from the knife wound.

Missouri returned with a tray containing all the first aid supplies they would need. "Dean, you will first need to re-open the wound and clean it out…I'll hold Sam while you do it so he doesn't hurt himself." Missouri took a deep breath, preparing herself for the contact, knowing that she would need to exert a great deal of effort to block Sam's thoughts from her own.

"Are you sure you are ok to do this Missouri…I mean, I could probably just tie him…" Dean hated the idea of tying Sam down, but he also didn't want Missouri to get hurt.

"Boy, if I didn't think I could do it…I wouldn't have said anything…now get to it!" Missouri gently grabbed Sam's shoulders, prepared to hold him in place once Dean started.

Dean made quick work of opening and cleaning the wound. He tried to ignore the pain filled moans coming from his brother as he continued his work. "Ok Missouri, it's all cleaned out and ready to be re-stitched…does the salve go on now or after I stitch him up?"

"You need to put the salve inside the wound Dean. I would just use butterfly stitches because we may need to apply this more than once."

Dean nodded as he finished taking care of Sam's wounds. Once all Sam's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, Dean held Sam up, while Missouri placed the liquid fever reducer in Sam's mouth. She continued to slowly pour the liquid down Sam's throat, glad that he swallowed the medicine. Missouri then held up the water bottle she had brought and slowly began to pour the water into Sam's mouth. "We need to also keep him hydrated Dean. If he doesn't wake soon, we'll need to keep trying to get him to take a little at a time, like this." Sam swallowed reflexively as the small amounts of water entered his throat.

As Dean pulled a chair over to keep watch over Sam; Missouri stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Dean Winchester…if you think you are going to set there all night, you're sadly mistaken. Your brother will be fine while you take a nap in that bed right over there. That is after I help you get that cast off and re-tape those ribs of yours." Missouri held up her hand as Dean began to protest. "I don't want to hear it Dean, I saw you trying to hide your pain while you were working on Sam. You won't do nobody any good if you fall flat on your face. Now go get yourself changed into some dry clothes. Leave your shirt off and get your butt back in here so I can tend to you!"

"Yes Mam!" Dean saluted and ducked as Missouri swatted at his head.

A short time later, Missouri looked over the sleeping forms of both of her boys. She would be keeping watch for the rest of the night over John's boys. She dared anything evil to get past her, nothing would hurt these boys on her watch!

**ooooooooo**

Outside the dark figure paced in front of the house. He could sense Sam weakening. If only he could get into the house, he knew that Sam wouldn't be able to stop him from possessing him. Damn the old psychic and the brother…they were in the way of his prize.

Once again, the demon decided to continue the attack on Sam's mind. He would have patience and wait for an opportunity…but in the meantime, the amount of pain he could cause would have to be enough.

TBC

Raven524: Well we managed to have Missouri give Sam a sponge bath…horrors…I wonder when Dean will bring that out to tease his baby brother! Can I see a show of hands…how many would like to trade places with Missouri right now? (LOL) Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hopefully the story is not getting too long or drawn out. Let me know your thoughts, just drop me a line!


	23. Chapter 23 Monster Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 23 – Monster Revealed**

Dean woke as he heard his brother moaning in his sleep. He looked over and saw Missouri rise from the chair and place a hand on Sam's forehead. She murmured soft words to him which seemed to help as Sam settled back into sleep.

"How is he Missouri?" Dean asked as he sat up and stretched carefully. He had to admit, his ribs were feeling better and the inflatable cast was much more comfortable than the last one he had.

"His fever is down and I checked his wound…it's looking better but I'd like to apply the salve once more in a little bit. Now that you're awake…I think I'll go grab myself a nap. You know where everything is…just help yourself!"

Dean smiled as he watched the older woman leave the room. Looking at the clock, it was almost lunch time…he couldn't believe he had slept in. "Hey little brother, it's time you started to wake up and face the day…how about I go see what I can find in the way of food for us huh?"

Dean watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as if he wasn't sure where he was. "Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yep…that would be me…your super big brother!" Dean smiled as he saw Sam grin slightly.

"Don't break your other arm patting yourself on the back big brother!" Sam said lightly

"So, how about some scrambled eggs and toast Sammy? I don't know about you, but my tummy is telling me it's lunch time."

"Your tummy is always looking for food Dean…ah, where is Missouri?" Sam vaguely remembered her presence during the night. A few times, he could have sworn he felt her enter his mind, calming the nightmares that plagued his sleep.

"She went to get her beauty sleep…you're stuck with me for a while kid. Although after Missouri gave you your sponge bath last night, I can understand if you want her here instead." Dean savored the look of horror on Sam's face.

"Dean…you're kidding me right…tell me she didn't give me a bath…where the hell were you?" Sam struggled to remember, surely he'd remember something like that wouldn't he?

"Well, I was in the tub with you doing your back while she did your front…" Dean laughed at the look on his brother's face.

"Ok…you know what Dean, lets never discuss this again…I mean it…it didn't happen!" Sam shook his head. He wasn't sure if Dean was pulling his leg or not, but if he wasn't…well, he really didn't want to live with that particular picture in his mind going forward.

Sam yawned, he was still tired…but he wasn't in a hurry to go back to sleep. He didn't want to go back to the darkness that lived within his mind. He couldn't explain it, but he sensed that something was close by and somehow it was getting to him in his dreams.

"Hey little brother, where did you go?" Dean watch with concern as he saw the fear and confusion flow into his brother's eyes.

"Hmm…it's nothing, I just…I feel like something is not right. I can't explain it Dean, but I'm afraid…if I fall asleep he'll be waiting for me." Sam didn't like admitting he was afraid, but it had slipped out. He looked away from Dean not wanting to see the pity in his eyes or worse yet, the disgust.

"Sammy, look at me. I don't know what's going on in that freaky brain of yours, but whatever it is, we'll fix it. I know you're tired and I know that your psychic force field is not working right. But Missouri says that as soon as you have rested, your force field will be fully functional again."

"Dean…you've been watching Star Trek again haven't you? I'm not the Starship Enterprise and Scotty certainly isn't going to be able to fix the force field in time to repel the Klingons." Sam stopped as he saw his brother's jaw drop.

"God, no wonder you never get the chicks…you're a closet Trekkie!" Dean pretended to shudder as Sam punched his good arm.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Just as the boys were going to begin another round of banter, the doorbell rang. Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "And that…would be Bobby coming to the rescue! Will you be ok while I let him in?"

"I'm not a baby Dean…go ahead and let Bobby in before he wakes up Missouri!" Sam huffed.

Dean quickly left the room to let Bobby in. As soon as Dean left, Sam began to feel unsettled. He couldn't figure it out, when Dean was near, he felt almost like his old self, but when Dean left, his fear began to rise. "Damn it, I'm not afraid…whatever you are, you can just go back to hell or wherever it is that you call home!" Sam said as he tried to sit up on the bed.

As soon as he sat up, he felt the pain in his head increase along with the nausea that normally accompanied one of his visions. Sam grabbed his head and fell back onto the bed, trying to fight the darkness that was calling to him. But once again, his mind was too weary to put up much of a fight.

_Sam could sense the evil within him rising to the surface again as the pictures from the past few days played once more in his mind. "NO! I did not do these things…it was the shape shifter, not me!_

"_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. When will you learn that you bring evil with you no matter where you go. Look at all the people who have been hurt because of you. Your mother, Jessica, your father, your brother, Missouri…the list continues to grow."_

"_No, not my fault…Dean told me not my fault…Dean…help me!" Sam cried out for the one thing he knew could lead him from this darkness._

"_Your brother will leave you Sammy…he will have no choice. He will see the monster you have become and leave!"_

"_You are lying…I won't believe…I can't believe!" Sam felt himself falling further into the darkness._

"_If you want the pain to stop Sammy, all you have to do is come outside…come outside and I will make it all go away."_

"_Who are you, what do you want with me?" Sam demanded of the voice in his mind._

"_All in good time Sammy, all in good time…by the way, don't bother trying to warn your brother. I can pull you back into this nightmare anytime I wish and there is nothing you can do to stop it…enjoy your nightmare Sammy…I know I will!"_

Sammy fought against the nightmares that he knew would be coming, but in the end, he found himself trapped once more.

Dean and Bobby walked into the bedroom. "Hey Sammy, look who came by to…" Dean immediately noticed his brother's pain filled face. "Shit Sammy, I just left you for a minute!" Dean looked helplessly at Bobby.

"I don't understand Bobby, he seemed fine a moment ago…Missouri has protected this room, but something is still getting to him…we need to find out what it is!"

Bobby cleared his throat as Sammy's actions seemed to confirm what his nose had told him as he entered the house. "Well Dean, I can tell you what we're dealing with here…although I'm not sure what kind yet…but hell, didn't you smell it when you opened the door to let me in?"

"Smell…what the hell are you talking about Bobby?" Dean was getting frustrated, he needed an answer so he could take action…he hated this waiting game.

"Dean, I smelled sulfur while I was waiting for you on the porch…you may have charms and spells set up to repel most supernatural things, but there is a demon close by and it has found a way to get to your brother."

TBC

Raven524: Since the site was so flakey, here is a bonus chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoy it…next chapter should be tomorrow night. See Ya!


	24. Chapter 24 Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 24 – Revelations**

Dean watched helplessly as his brother continued to toss on the bed, trapped in a nightmare that was most likely created by some demon. Rubbing his hand through his hair, Dean sighed. "Some day this has to get easier Sammy…but for now, you need to keep fighting. I know it's hard, especially after the past couple of days, but you've handled worse. I know you don't believe this, but you are one strong and stubborn son of a bitch…you just tell that bastard to stop messing with you."

Dean shook his head, he wasn't sure whether Sam could hear him or not. He hated this part of taking care of Sam…the part where he was shut out, unable to see what was tormenting his brother…unable to help him deal with it. At least Sam's fever seemed to be under control and the wound on his side was looking much better.

"Hey there Dean, I've placed the protective symbols to keep out the demon around the house. When Missouri gets up, we should put our heads together to see what else needs to be done to keep them out…only problem is, we may keep 'em out…but they'll be keepin' us in!" Bobby sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"I know Bobby, I'm just trying to buy us some time. Sam is too weak this time to fight this thing…I'm afraid if the demon possesses him, we'll lose him this time." Dean once again placed a calming hand on Sam's head as his brother began to mumble once more.

"Evil…Dean don't go…not a monster, wasn't me!" Sam cried in his sleep, the tears falling down his face. Dean sighed and once again gently wiped the sweat and tears from Sam's face.

"I don't know how much more of this he can take…I wish there was a way we could block the demon from getting to him."

"Well child…there may be a way, if the demon can only attack Sam through his dreams." Missouri smiled as she entered the room. "Hello Bobby, it's been a long time."

"Shore has been…I see you've been keepin' busy!" Bobby winked at Dean.

Missouri patted Bobby on the arm. "Well some of us gotta look out for these boys…they get in more trouble…"

"You're tellin' me? Seems like a lifetime career in these parts…saving Winchester butts!" Bobby smirked.

"Hey guys, did I miss the promo's for the "Winchester Celebrity Roast" …give me a break here…besides Missouri was the one who started this one!" Dean ducked as once again Missouri aimed for the back of his head.

All three turned and looked at the bed as a soft voice asked "Whas happenin?" Sam fought to get his eyes to focus. God he was tired…he felt like he hadn't slept for a week.

"Welcome back to the land of the living little brother…we were just drawing straws to see who would get the honor of giving you your next sponge bath…I believe you won, right Bobby?" Dean nearly fell off the bed at the look on Sam's face.

Missouri clapped her hands together. "Ok, ok…fun time is over. Sam, while you're awake we need to get some food, liquids and pills into your skinny body. I swear boy, you get any thinner and the wind will blow you away! Dean you stay here and keep your brother company while I get us some food. Bobby, do you mind helping me?"

"Shore thing Missouri…whatever you say miss Missouri!" Bobby rushed out of the room before Missouri could catch him.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "So little brother, want to tell me about the dreams you've been having?"

Sam should have known that Dean wouldn't let him off so easy. It was bad enough that he had to relive them each time he slept…but he didn't know if he could face them in the harsh light of day. "Ah Dean, could we just let it go for now? I'm really tired…"

Dean normally would have let Sam off the hook. After all, his brother looked worse than road kill right now. But he also had to understand what the demon was tormenting his brother with so that he could help him. "Look Sammy…we know that there is a demon close by and that it is attacking you through your dreams." Dean paused as he saw the look of fear cross his brother's face. "Don't worry, Bobby had already placed the protective symbols around the house to keep it out…you will be safe."

"Not me Dean…what about all of you? If it can't possess me, it will try to get to one of you. I can't let that happen Dean…what if I…"

"No freakin way am I letting you get within spitting distance of that thing. We will all be safe as long as we stay inside the house. Once you're feeling better, we'll figure out how to get rid of that thing together…I mean it Sammy, no more going off on your own…no more playing the noble hero…I can't…" Dean turned his head, unwilling to let Sam see the fear in his eyes for his brother.

Sam watched his brother and realized that it was Dean's fear talking…it was strange, but a few months ago, he would have been upset by Dean's words, hurt by them even. But since the demon attacked his family and nearly killed them, he now understood Dean's greatest fear was that he would be left alone. "Dean…look at me man. I'm not that brave ok…I just don't like everyone being in danger because of me once again. I'm a freaking plague Dean…everyone around me will eventually die and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Dean looked deep into Sam's troubled gaze. "Sammy, listen to me and listen to me closely. Everyone will eventually die and yes, some of us may die trying to protect you. But, it is our choice to do this. We are not forced to fight this battle with you…we do it because it's the right thing to do. Remember when you asked me how Dad and I did this. The answer is still the same…each time we lose an innocent, we save many more. Every evil son of a bitch we kill is one less thing that can kill an innocent person or us. Even if you were gone tomorrow Sam, the battle would be taken up by someone else…I have to believe that and so do you!"

Sam smiled softly at his brother. "So, you've been saving that speech for a while have you? Dude, I thought you hated chick flick moments…all that was missing was the hug!"

Dean looked at Sam and before Sam could react, he grabbed his brother in a massive hug. "Dude, get off of me…Missouri and Bobby will be back any moment…have you lost your mind Dean!" Sam couldn't help himself, he had to laugh.

Missouri and Bobby chose that moment to appear, they both looked at each other and smiled. The Winchester boys were back on track…for the moment at least.

"Ok boys, glad to see you all are feeling better…I brought in sandwiches and soup for both of you…and I expect the food to be gone, no excuses!" Missouri said as she placed the food in front of both boys.

Dean reached for one of the sandwiches and started to eat as he watched Sam trying to get the soup down. "Missouri, you said there might be a way to keep the demon from attacking Sam in his dreams…care to let us in on the secret?"

TBC

Raven524: I really loved the reviews…and yes, eventually the boys will get to beat the demon…at least I think they might…guess you all will just have to continue reading to find out. Just a little cliffie this time, I thought the boys needed a little more healing time before the main battle begins…will Sam be possessed? Will Dean be able to save him in time? Will Bobby get to give Sam a sponge bath? (Ew..scratch that last bit and why is the theme from Batman playing in the background?) Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter…will try to update again tomorrow night.


	25. Chapter 25 Family Squabble

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 25 – Family Sqabble**

Missouri smiled as she watched the two boys finish eating. She noticed that Sam had only managed a small amount of the soup. Contrary to the light moments that she and Bobby had witnessed earlier, Missouri knew that Sam was far from healed. She could still sense his inner turmoil. The constant attacks by the demon were not allowing Sam's psychic abilities to heal and she was afraid if they didn't intervene soon, Sam would not be able to survive.

Missouri fingered the gem stone in her pocket as she let the memories of her own psychic journey return. She remembered the pain of betrayal when her parents had placed her in the psychiatric ward, believing she was insane. Even now, the memories of that place and the torture her mind endured could take her breath away. For someone who was not able to shield thoughts, the psychiatric ward was its own version of hell on earth. The emotions and thoughts of the poor souls in that place had almost driven Missouri insane.

If it weren't for Leandra Mason, Missouri probably wouldn't be standing here today. She had been the psychic who had heard Missouri's cry for help and had answered. Missouri realized that just as Leandra had known it was time to begin her training…she now realized that it was now time for Sam to understand and accept the gifts he had been given. She wished Sam could meet Leandra, she would have been much better at helping the boy. But Leandra had died a couple of years back, leaving a hole that would never be filled in Missouri's life.

Missouri knew she had to help Sam, at least with the abilities she understood. But part of her was afraid that she wouldn't be up to the task. She had hoped that Sam's natural ability to shield unwanted thoughts and emotions from entering or leaving his mind would protect him. The boy had shown such strength in the past, she had felt interfering would cause more harm than good. Leandra had told her that each psychic had to eventually find their own way and that interfering could make it more difficult for the person.

Missouri was startled from her musings when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Dean looking at her with concerned eyes. "Missouri, are you sure you're ok…I mean, you've had a rough couple of days as well. Why don't you go and lay down for awhile. Bobby and I can keep watch."

Missouri smiled at Dean. The boy didn't understand that he also had a power of his own. The simple touch of his hand on her arm had conveyed a sense of calm, a sense of safety that no one else had ever been able to do for her. She was surprised that he had never realized why Sam always was calmer around him. Well, she'd have to set him straight as well before this was through. "I'm fine Dean. I may look a little worn around the edges, but I'll be just fine."

"OK, but if you need to rest, you…"

"Boy, don't you go telling me what to do now…I ain't made of spun glass. Now do you want to keep pushing my buttons or would you rather we work on the immediate problem?"

Sam looked away with a small sigh. Once again, he was the problem to be solved; the broken member of the team that needed to be fixed before he would be useful again. He wouldn't blame them all for walking away and leaving him. He deserved it…he knew that Dean would disagree, but Sam couldn't help but feel that he was a freak, a monster that would be locked away by any other sane person.

"Samuel Winchester…you stop that right this moment. Boy, you are sorely trying my patience!" Missouri scowled at Sam as he averted his gaze.

Dean was shocked, he had never heard Missouri talk to his brother this way before. She normally reserved her caustic side for him. "What's going on Missouri?"

"Your brother is starting to work himself up that's all!" Missouri took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sam, you are not broken and you are not a problem to be solved, you have been injured and simply need time to heal. Are you going to leave Dean behind because he's not 100 percent?"

Sam's head snapped up. "Of course, not Missouri…but I would really appreciate it if you would stop reading my thoughts. I thought you wouldn't do a reading unless someone asks for it…well I'm not asking for it. I just want to be left alone…I just want…" Sam's eyes filled with tears, he felt ashamed but he was also angry. He felt violated; he was tired of people walking through his mind uninvited. He felt out of control and didn't like it.

Missouri stared at Sam for a moment and then turned and left the room. She had to leave before the emotions that were flowing off Sam overwhelmed her recently restored control. Besides, she didn't want him to see the hurt his words had caused her. She never used her abilities to invade a person's mind without their permission…she understood Sam's fear, but it still hurt and she needed a few moments to lick her wounds.

Dean looked at Sam as if he had grown two heads. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sam still refused to look at anyone in the room as he shrugged. "I'm tired of people jumping in and out of my thoughts Dean…how would you like it if everything you thought or felt was known by others…I feel like I always have to be on guard, I can't do this anymore Dean…I just can't!"

Dean took a step towards his brother, his temper warring with his need to comfort. "Look Sam, we all know you are hurting…I get it ok…but that doesn't give you free license to strike out at those who only want to help you. Did it ever dawn on you that Missouri couldn't help hearing your thoughts? She is the one who warned us that you were broadcasting to the whole supernatural world…"

Sam's head snapped up as he looked at Dean, sudden comprehension hitting him. "You mean that I'm an open book to anything that wants to listen in? But that would mean…I brought the demon here…he sensed that I'm weak and came running. Oh God, this mess is all my fault…me and my freaky powers are going to get us all killed!" Before Dean could stop Sam, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up…unfortunately, his body had other ideas. The room spun and Sam's knees began to give way. He would have fallen if Bobby hadn't grabbed him and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Well, if you all are through beating each other up, maybe we should try to get back to solving our current problem. Of course, I'm sure the demon would love to help you all destroy each other…if that's what you all want. Me, I prefer to kill the son of a bitch!" Bobby stood back and watched as Dean and Sam struggled to get their tempers under control. He loved the Winchesters, but sometimes they really needed a swift kick. It was times like this that he could see John's wonderful temperament shining through his two sons.

Dean sighed and moved to sit on the other bed. "I'm sorry Bobby; it's just been a rough couple of days for all of us…I better go check on Missouri. Sammy, why don't you try to relax and get a little more sleep…things will look better when you wake up. By then we should be able to put our heads together to come up with a solution. Are you going to be ok for a few moments?" Dean was worried; Sam looked like he was beginning to spike a temperature again. His cheeks were flushed and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Sam looked sadly at his brother. "I'm sorry Dean…really, I didn't mean to hurt Missouri…I just can't seem to stop hurting people…you and Bobby go on ahead and do what you need to do. I…I think I'll just try to get some sleep." Sam turned away from both men and closed his eyes. He really just wanted to be alone for a little while.

Dean stepped over towards Sam and reached to touch his forehead, trying to check for temperature. Sam swatted his hand away. "I'm fine Dean…go find Missouri and tell her…tell her I'm sorry ok?"

"You can do that yourself when you wake up little brother…but don't worry, she'll be fine. We all will…just try to get some sleep." Dean didn't want to leave Sam, but he needed to talk to Missouri and Bobby about ways to help his brother. He could feel Sam slipping away from him and he didn't know how to pull him back.

"Come on Bobby, let's go find Missouri."

As Dean and Bobby left the room, Sam began to feel panic set in. His breathing started to hitch in his throat and his heart began to pound. The words of the demon in his nightmare came back to haunt him. "They will all leave you Sam; your evil will drive them away from you!"

Sam hugged the pillow, trying to calm himself. He knew they hadn't left him, why was he panicking? He really didn't want to go back to sleep. Sleep meant dreams and dreams meant giving the demon another shot at tormenting him. His body ached and he felt like he was beginning to burn up once again. Sam knew that all he had to do was call and Dean would come back…Sam almost gave in to the temptation, but he was tired of being the weak member of the team.

Sam sat up on the bed and put his feet on the floor. He slowly stood, waiting for the dizziness to pass before he started to walk towards the door. His fevered mind taking over; all Sam could think about was the danger he was placing everyone in. He had already called a demon to him because of his inability to control his power. He had to draw the demon and anything else that was answering his psychic beacon away from his brother and friends.

Taking a deep breath, Sam quietly walked down the hallway. He had to use the walls to hold himself up, but he was determined to do this...Sam reached the front door and opening it, walked outside to face his demon.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 Personal Demon

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 26 – Personal Demons**

_Taking a deep breath, Sam quietly walked down the hallway. He had to use the walls to hold himself up, but he was determined to do this...Sam reached the front door and opening it, walked outside to face his demon._

Dean and Bobby found Missouri sitting at the kitchen table. She was absently stirring her cup of tea; staring into the cup as if it held answers for her. Dean was surprised that she didn't look up when they came in. He was used to her always knowing when he was coming and normally, she had some idea of why he was there.

"Ah…look Missouri, Sam didn't mean what he said." Dean started, trying to smooth the waters. A role he was familiar with due to the nature of his father's and brother's frequent arguments over the years.

"Dean, you don't need to smooth anything over honey…I know Sam didn't mean what he said. I'm just angry at myself for letting things boil over. I knew that Sam was on edge and I pushed the wrong buttons…that's why I've hesitated to train him."

"Wait…you mean you can help him learn to use his abilities?"

"I can help him a little Dean, but as you saw, I may cause more harm than good…I've never tried to train someone before Dean."

Dean saw the distraught look on Missouri's face. He had never known the woman to be uncertain before now. Dean placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Missouri, all we can do is your best…can you help him?"

Missouri looked up at Dean. "I will try Dean, but in the end…it will be up to Sam. I can show him the way, but he must decide to follow." Missouri's head snapped up quickly as she looked towards the front door. "God almighty, that foolish boy! Dean, quick Sam's leaving the house…you have to stop him!"

Dean and Bobby both ran towards the front door. The door was wide open, and there was no sign of Sam. "Sammy…damn it! Where are you!" Dean yelled as he ran through the front door.

Dean ran down the steps and frantically looked around the front yard. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the tall lanky form of his brother stumbling towards the street. Dean saw the car approaching his brother but knew he would never make it in time to save him. "Sammy!" Dean yelled in warning as his brother stepped off the curb.

Dean started to run towards his brother, he had to stop him. Dean heard the squealing of breaks as he closed his eyes, listening for the sickening thud that would be his brother. A moment later, he opened his eyes and stared in astonishment. Bobby had managed to grab Sam and pull him back at the last moment…his brother was safe!

"Damn it Sammy…I swear I'm going to kick your ass! What in the hell did you think you were doing?" Dean ran up to where Sam was lying in the grass. He stopped when he noticed that Sam wasn't moving. "Sammy…hey, are you ok?" Dean jumped as Bobby reached down and picking Sam up in a fireman's carry…quickly headed back towards the house.

"Come on Dean…we don't have much time. We have to get him secured before he wakes!" Bobby had seen Sam's eyes just before he yanked him back, they had been black as night.

Dean raced ahead of Bobby stopping at the Impala to grab his bag. He had a strange feeling he was going to need it. Damn that fool kid…he should have known better than to leave Sam alone. He had totally screwed this up…if Sam was possessed; it was Dean's fault this time. If he hadn't blurted out that Sam was broadcasting to the supernatural world, this wouldn't have happened.

Bobby had already gotten Sam back into the bedroom and was gently placing him on the bed. Without a word, Dean reached into his bag and pulled out the strong rope he always carried. Bobby and Dean quickly tied Sam to the bed. "I'm sorry about this kiddo, but until we can get rid of your new friend…you need to be tied." Dean looked at Bobby. "Maybe the demon didn't get to him…"

Bobby placed a calming hand on Dean. "I'm sorry boy, but his eyes were dark as night when I knocked him out. You don't by any chance have a sedative in that bag of yours do you? We really should try to keep him out until we can get things ready…I'd hate to have to put another bruise on his face."

Dean saw the beginning of a bruise on his brother's cheek. "No, I don't….wait a minute!" Dean reached in and pulled out the pain killer that the doctors had given him. "We can give him these…they certainly knocked me out for a few days."

Missouri appeared in the room with a glass of water. "That boy certainly doesn't make things easy does he…stubborn, just like his father!"

Dean smiled at Missouri. "Ok, let's get this over with…any idea on how we can get these down him?"

Missouri reached for the pills and dropped them into the glass of water. Going over to the table, she grabbed the bottle of liquid fever reducer they had used earlier and took out the dropper. "We can use this, just like before. It will take a little more effort, but we should be able to get it into him this way."

Sam's eyes snapped open with pure hatred shining from their dark depths. "You will release me or you will die!"

Dean and Bobby both stepped up to hold Sam. Sam began to struggle in earnest, each time Missouri tried to get near him; he clamped his mouth shut and turned his head. He knew what they were trying to do and he wasn't going to let them drug him. "Get off of me you bastards. Your brother is no longer here…I have won and you can't have him back. I will kill him and you unless you let me go!"

"Enough of this shit...I'm going to send your ass back to the hell you came from and _I will_ get my brother back…but first…" Dean sucker punched Sam again in the face. Sam lost consciousness once again. "Sorry bro' but there was no other way. Missouri, get that stuff over here now before he wakes up again!"

After some effort, they were able to get the drug into Sam's system. Dean just hoped it was enough to keep him out for a while. "Ok Bobby, do we have time to make the symbols to trap this bastard or should we just go ahead with the exorcism?"

"Well boy, if we try to exorcise the demon and he is strong enough, he could jump into one of us before we can finish the ritual. We haven't had time yet to figure out what type of demon we're dealing with…I say we take the time. That is if Missouri here doesn't mind having a decorated ceiling?"

Missouri shook her head. "Go ahead and do what you have to do. I can feel the boys torment, we need to do something fast or there won't be much of Sam left to save. He's been able to resist before because his abilities helped him…I'm not sure what will happen now that his blocking ability is not what it should be. The demon may be able to gain control of his powers."

"No way…my brother will stop him. If I know Sam, he'll find a way. Bobby, can you create the symbol while I find the ritual in the book. Missouri, do you think you can read the ritual…I could, but my Latin sucks…I don't want to mess this up. Besides, I think Bobby and I might need to be on guard in case the demon does gain control of Sammy's powers."

Without further discussion, the small group dispersed to prepare. Sam wasn't aware of the activity going on around him. He was busy fighting the battle of his life.

_Sam found himself in a dark room. He could see the red eyes looking at him from the darkness. "Your brother has only temporarily stopped me. I can feel your power calling to me. Soon I will control it and use it to destroy your brother and his friends. Then you and I will pay a visit to my father…he will be glad to see you."_

_"I will not let you hurt anyone else…even if it kills me, you will not use my powers to hurt anyone!"_

_"You no longer have the ability to block me from what I want…you are weak, I can feel you getting weaker. Why not just give in…you know you will lose in the end."_

_"No, I will not let you win!"_

_"Whatever gave you the impression that you had a choice Sam!" Sam screamed as he felt the pain ripping into his mind. The demon was taking control and Sam couldn't stop it this time._

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Exorcising

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 27 – Exorcising**

Dean watched his brother tossing on the bed, sweat and tears rolling down his face. He had just finished placing a salt ring around the bed. He wasn't sure it would be necessary to hold the demon, but he had to do something useful to help his brother. Sam's face twisted in pain as a scream was ripped from his lips. "Sammy, you hold on. I know you're hurting and your scared, but you just hold on…please don't leave me." Dean finished on a whisper; his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, gently running his hand through Sam's sweat soaked hair. He needed the contact, even though he knew it might be dangerous for him. He just needed to know that Sam was still here and alive. As Sam's body arched off the bed once again, Dean placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "That's it little brother…you keep fighting. This will all be over soon, I promise! I will be here when you wake up…you just need to hold on for me little brother." Dean closed his eyes wishing he could do more to help his brother.

Bobby had finished the symbol to trap the demon and they had moved Sam's bed into the center of the protective symbol. Missouri and Bobby were trying to find the best exorcism rite to use and then they would begin. Thanks to Bobby's quick thinking, the demon was trapped; unfortunately so was his brother.

The demon raged within Sam's mind. He had miscalculated the strength of the brother. Even now he could feel Sam drawing strength from his sibling. He needed to end this now before the others could complete their preparations. The demon began pushing to get further into Sam's mind, ripping away the protections the young hunter had in place to protect that which was part of his essence. He could feel the young man running from him, if he could drive him far enough away, then his death would not be in vain. If his father could not have the prize, the prize would have to be destroyed.

_Sam had never felt so alone in his whole life. He knew that his brother and friends were probably working to exorcise the demon and on some level he also knew that his powers were not strong enough this time to hold the demon in check. He was afraid, not for himself, but for the ones who were trying to help him. He could feel the Demon working on him, destroying his confidence and reminding him of his failures. _

_Sam continued to retreat further and further into his mind. Since he couldn't fight the demon, his only alternative now was to hide. Yet, he could feel something calling to him, begging him to fight. He looked around in the dark and could have sworn he saw…no it couldn't be! "Dean, is that you?" The figure of his brother calmly approached Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Fight him!" was all the figure said as it calmly turned to face the demon with Sam._

_Sam didn't want to think too hard on how or why Dean was appearing in his mind. He accepted his brother's presence, basking in the glow of light that seemed to flow from Dean and encompass him. Suddenly the dark wasn't as dark anymore, he felt his confidence building, barriers were being reinforced and for the first time in days, Sam felt like he could beat the demon within._

Missouri and Bobby walked back into the room and saw Dean sitting on the bed next to Sam, his eyes closed and his hand resting lightly on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked almost peaceful lying next to his brother. Bobby looked at Missouri who just shook her head.

Missouri knew what was happening, she could sense the two minds being connected and the strength flowing from Dean to his brother. She realized that Dean probably was unaware of what was happening, but she could see that Sam knew he was there and was responding. Missouri walked over and placed her hand lightly on Dean's shoulder. "Dean honey, you need to move back so we can begin…you've done your part, now we need to do ours."

Dean jumped as he felt Missouri's hand touch him. "Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought…let's get this over with, I don't know how much more Sammy can take."

Missouri took a quick reading of Sam and smiled, Dean had done it. She could feel Sam beginning to fight back, some of his barriers were now back in place…it would still be a tough battle, but she finally felt like they might have a chance to get rid of the demon and save Sam.

"What do you want me to do Missouri?" Bobby asked as he sat on the other bed in the room. He had a bottle of holy water in his hands and a shot gun.

"You just be ready in case the bastard breaks free of the protective circle. We shore don't need anyone else being infected with this thing. Dean honey, you need to stay outside the protected circle…just talk to Sam, keep letting him know you are nearby. Believe me, it will be important as we move forward. You need to make Sam believe he can do this…if he retreats any further into his mind, we will lose him."

Dean nodded and stepped carefully outside the circle. He had been through this before and knew what to expect. It didn't make it any easier, but at least he was prepared. Missouri nodded to Bobby who quickly sprinkled the holy water on Sam's body. Sam's body arched as the liquid burned him. Missouri began the incantation to release the demon from Sam's body.

_Sam had been pushing back at the demon, determined to do what his brother had asked him to do. Dean's image was no longer there, but Sam could still feel the calmness, strength and sense of safety that always was there when Dean was nearby. He smiled as the demon screamed, even though he also felt the pain of the holy water. He knew that the ceremony had begun._

"_You have lost, just like all the ones before you. When will your father learn that I am not interested in helping him? I will fight anything he sends my way and kill as many of you as I can before I let him use me or my powers."_

"_Brave words Sam, from one who is moments from being destroyed." The demon spat as it advanced once more towards Sam. "I may not be able to control you, but I can destroy you."_

_Sam felt himself pulled up into the air, he was powerless to stop the demon from attacking. "You will not be killed easily, but in the time I have left you will suffer!" Sam screamed as the demon raked down his chest with his claws leaving a bloody trail behind. Sam struggled against the invisible grip, reaching for something to fight the demon with._

"_You pitiful humans are all alike; you think you can beat us. My father has plans that will make all of you our slaves…of course; you won't be around to see it. But then, you will die knowing that your brother will eventually serve my father!"_

_Sam screamed again as the Demon once more ran his claws down his chest. The pain was unbearable and yet something in Sam was coming to life. He could feel it blossoming as the demon began to close its hand on Sam's throat._

Dean watched in horror as Sam's T-Shirt turned bright red as his brother screamed. Sam's face was a mask of pain unlike anything Dean had seen. As he watched the blood seeping from his brother's chest…he reached for his own, remembering the cabin and his defeat at the hands of the demon. "Oh God, Missouri…it's killing him…it's killing Sammy!"

Dean started towards his brother but was held back by the strong arms of Bobby. "Son, you can't go inside the circle. Remember, the demon can leap from Sam into you!"

"I don't care! I have to help Sammy before it's too late!" Dean struggled against Bobby, trying desperately to reach Sam.

"Use your head boy, you know how this works! If you let the demon possess you both of you will die along with a whole lot of others. Now settle down before I hog tie you!"

Dean jumped as a soft hand landed on his arm. "Dean honey, you can help your brother…if you follow what I say, you can help your brother fight this demon."

Dean and Bobby both looked at Missouri as she put the book down that she was reading from. She quietly reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal. From the looks of the crystal, it had been worn smooth from years of handling. Missouri looked at the crystal with a sad smile on her face before she placed it in Dean's open hand.

"Dean this crystal was given to me by my mentor to help me channel my psychic energy. The crystal has the ability to help you transform or focus your energy. You need to use this now to channel your psychic energy to help your brother."

Dean looked at the crystal in his hand. "Missouri, I'm not the one with psychic powers…you should be giving this to Sammy!"

"No Dean, Sammy doesn't need the crystal to focus his energy. His powers have developed beyond the need for this. Sam just needs to learn to accept his abilities and make them his own. I sense that you have already accepted your abilities Dean, they are just more subtle than Sam's."

"What are you talking about Missouri…we don't have time for this right now…Sam doesn't have time…"

"Dean Winchester, you asked for my help and now I'm giving it to you…just like your brother you can either walk where I lead or not, the final choice is up to you!" Missouri walked back over to pick up the book. She paused waiting to hear Dean's answer…knowing already what it would be, but wanting Dean to say it.

"Ok Missouri, what do you want me to do?"

TBC

Raven524: Yep, that's right. Dean gets to join the psychic wonder club…albeit in a limited fashion. I've always thought that Dean should have a special power of his own. After all he is a Winchester through and through. Hope this isn't too big a leap for the hard core SN fans, but then who knows, maybe as the show develops, Dean will find out he has powers too. Let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28 Battle Within

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 28 – Battle Within**

Missouri would have liked to have more time to prepare Dean, but from the looks of Sam, time was not something they had a lot of right now. "Dean I know you are going to have questions, but you need to have faith in what I'm telling you. Under the right circumstances, you can enter Sam's mind and help him."

Dean's mouth dropped open. "You mean I can read people's minds…like you?"

"No, Dean it's more complicated than that. You can project your essence into someone who is willing to receive you. The amount you are able to project depends on the person's desire to receive your help and their ability to receive it. Sam is calling for you and is open to receive your help…you already helped him earlier today."

"No way…shouldn't I know that I'm doing this thing?" Dean wasn't sure if he was ready to join the ranks of the psychic wonders. This was Sam's gig, not his.

"Boy, you need to stop fighting me on this. You have the ability, but like Sam you have not learned how to harness all of it yet. You can help heal Sam, help him fight…but you need to believe that you can do it." Missouri watched as Dean tried to understand.

Suddenly Sam screamed again as more blood began to seep from his T-shirt. Dean looked at Missouri, his decision clear in his green gaze. "Just tell me what to do!"

"First you need to calm your own emotions Dean, just like you were doing yesterday in the hallway...that's it, good. Now I need you to concentrate on your brother, close your eyes and focus on the crystal in your hand. Do you feel it getting warm?" Missouri smiled as Dean nodded his head, his brow creased with the effort he was exerting.

"Good boy, you should be able to hear Sam calling to you…follow his voice. But remember Dean, you need to be careful. Sam will be able to draw from your strength, but it will take a toll on your body. You need to be aware of this and monitor yourself. If you don't break the connection in time, you could lose yourself. Remember, Sam would not want you to die to save him and it shouldn't be necessary. Don't give in to the temptation to sacrifice yourself…understand?"

Once again Dean nodded as he took a deep breath and tried to 'hear' his brother's voice. Missouri watched and smiled as she felt Dean finding his way to Sam. "Bobby, you need to watch Dean carefully while I finish the exorcism rite. If he starts to fade, you may need to wake him from his trance. Just gently shake him and call to him…remove him from the room if you have to, Dean needs to be in close proximity for his powers to work."

"Don't you worry Missouri…I'll do my part." Bobby took his position near Dean, ready to help him if needed. Missouri opened the book and began reading from where she left off. She just hoped that Dean would be able to help Sam until the demon was exorcised and returned to the hell it came from.

_Sam could feel himself losing, his airway totally blocked by the hand of the demon holding him. Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke. "Let my brother go you bastard!"_

_Sam felt himself falling as the demon turned to face the new presence. "You will be sorry you came; now you can watch as I kill your brother!" The demon turned towards Sam once more and started to lift him._

_Sam watched as Dean walked towards him. "Sammy, you can fight him. You know what you need to do. Missouri and Bobby are almost done with the exorcism. You have to fight!"_

_Once again, Sam felt Dean's strength flowing into him. He looked at his brother and smiled "Dean how?"_

_"Don't worry about that now bro', we have a demon to fry!" Dean watched as Sam's face changed; a look of pure hatred showing in his brother's normally placid eyes._

_"Right, and I think it's time we had a little payback!" Sam could feel his anger building at the demon and all his kind. He could feel his mind begin to push the demon back as his feet once more touched the ground._

_"That's it Sammy…concentrate. You've done this before; you just need to hold him a little longer." Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, providing Sam with the extra support he needed. It was a strange feeling. He could see what Sam was seeing and he could feel his brother's strength growing while his was getting weaker. But Dean was determined to help Sam as long as he could._

_Sam approached the demon, "You screwed up, just like all the others. You are the ones who will fail! As long as my brother and I draw breath, you and every evil son of bitch that walks this earth will be destroyed."_

_The demon shrank back, realizing that Sam was tapping into his powers. He could feel the young hunter getting ready to strike and yet, he still had to try to shake him. Ducking quickly, the demon headed towards Dean. If he couldn't reach Sam, he would try to destroy the brother. "Fools, you think you have won! Watch Sammy as another must die in your place!"_

_Dean saw the demon charging at him, but didn't know what to do. He didn't have any weapons. Damn, he should have gotten more information from Missouri before he tried this psychic stuff. As the demon approached, he dropped down into a defensive posture, ready to deflect the attack as best he could. "Come on you bastard, I've been wanting to kick some demon butt for a few days now…you'll do just fine."_

_Dean watched in amazement as the demon stopped dead in front of him. A look of fear crossing its' face as it was yanked into the air and suspended by an invisible hand. Dean looked at his brother, Sam was standing calmly his eyes fixed on the demon. Dean had seen Sam use his abilities before, but never like this. He began to realize why the demon was afraid of his brother…if Sam ever really got control of his abilities, nothing would be able to stop him._

_Sam could feel the demon struggling against him. He took a quick glance at Dean and saw the admiration in his big brother's gaze. Smiling, Sam pushed harder against the demon. He could still feel his brother's strength supporting his own as he continued. But when he looked at Dean again, his brother's image looked more transparent._

_"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam demanded_

_"Nothing Sammy…you just need to hold the demon for a few more minutes. It will all be over soon." Dean encouraged. He could sense himself getting weaker, but he was afraid if he left now, Sam wouldn't be able to hold the demon._

_"No Dean, I can sense you getting weaker…you have to go now. I can do this, please go!" Sam was having trouble splitting his concentration between the demon and Dean. He could feel the demon pushing back._

_Suddenly, Dean felt himself being yanked from Sam's mind. "NO! Not yet damn it…he still needs me!"_

Bobby had tried to wake Dean gently, but the boy refused to budge. He watched as the sweat dripped down the boy's pale face, his breathing now coming in short gasps. Without waiting, Bobby picked Dean up in a fireman's carry and left the room. As soon as he reached the kitchen he heard Dean moan. Bobby gently placed the unconscious form of Dean in the chair and held him until his eyes opened.

"No Bobby…he still needs me!" Dean cried as he tried to stand to return to his brother.

"Your right Dean, your brother needs you, but he needs you alive. Use your head boy, what would happened to Sammy if he saw you die in his mind…knowing that he was the reason? If Missouri is right, that boy is going to need you to help him heal after this…now if you think you can behave yourself, how about we get back in there and help Missouri!" Bobby didn't wait for Dean's response as he turned to leave the room.

Dean shook his head, still amazed at what had happened. He was feeling really tired and wasn't sure if he had the energy to follow after Bobby. Dean stood and fought off the dizziness as he stumbled back towards Sam. His steps turned into a run as he heard his brother's loud and agonized scream.

TBC

Raven524: I'm sending you and early posting tonight as a treat to all those who have sent reviews…thanks for to everyone who is reading and a special thanks to those who take the time to let me know how I'm doing. Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter to this story!


	29. Chapter 29 Dean's Powers

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 29 – Dean's Power**

Dean ran as fast as his tired body would let him towards the unearthly screams. He had felt Sam's distraction when Bobby had yanked him from Sam's mind. He hoped that his disappearance hadn't allowed the demon to take control. As Dean entered the door to the room, he watched as Sam continued to scream on the bed, his whole body arched as the pillar of black smoke poured from his mouth.

No matter how many times Dean saw it happen, he would never get used to the violent exit a demon made from this realm. His admiration for his little brother grew as the last of the demon left his brother. He wasn't sure that he could endure the torment that his brother had and still come out sane. Of course, until Sam regained consciousness, they wouldn't know how bad the damage was this time. "God Sammy, I'm so sorry…if only I had kept my big mouth shut!"

Missouri closed the book she had been reading from and placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean honey, this wasn't your fault any more than it was Sam's. If anyone is to blame, it was the shape shifter that caused the damage to your brother's psychic abilities. I swear, you and your brother have enough weight on your shoulders…why you both insist on taking on more than your share is beyond me. Now help me get this boy untied so I can look at his chest."

Bobby and Dean quickly removed the ropes that still held Sam to the bed. Dean couldn't help touching Sam's forehead, wincing at the fever he felt there once more. He was afraid to look at the damage to Sam's chest. "Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked quietly, willing his brother to open his eyes for him. But Sam's eyes remained closed.

Missouri bit her lower lip as she gently raised Sam's bloody T-Shirt. Sam's chest bore the claw marks of the demon; some of the marks were deep and would need stitches. "That monster got away too easy!" Missouri mumbled as she motioned to Bobby and Dean to finish taking off the shirt. "Bobby, could you go across to the bathroom and grab the first aid supplies, some wash rags…I think there is a bowl under the sink to put some clean water into. Dean, have a seat next to Sam, believe me he'll know you are here."

Dean sat on the bed, tears in his eyes as he looked at the damage done to his brother's chest. Normally, he would have insisted on taking care of Sam's wounds, but for some reason, he was bone tired. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. Dean moved closer to Sam and placed his uninjured arm around his brother's shoulders. In a way, he was glad that Sam wasn't awake; he remembered the pain when he first woke up in the hospital with similar wounds. The difference here was that Sam wouldn't have the advantage of the drugs that he had…his brother would need to suffer.

Missouri could feel the emotions from both Dean and Sam. She couldn't do much to help Sam right this moment, but she had to try to help the other. "Dean, Sam will be fine…you know yourself that he is stronger than most people give him credit for…including himself. If anyone can pull through it will be your brother."

"I know Missouri, but it just seems so unfair, why does it always have to be Sam? He's had to endure so much…I just wish…" Dean looked away, knowing that wishing wouldn't help matters any.

"Boy, you need to conserve your energy. You have used quite a bit of it already today. Before this is through, you will need to help your brother again. He will need your strength to heal the damage done to his psychic abilities and to keep him from going further into the dark."

Dean looked at Missouri. "You know as soon as Sam is cleaned up, you and I need to have a long talk about these…these freaky powers that Sam and I have. I mean, how was I able to 'project' myself into Sam's mind?"

"Dean, I know you have questions and I will answer as many as I can, but remember what I told you earlier. I can place you and Sam on the road, but I can't walk it for you. Each of you have your own special abilities that will continue to grow over time. You must have patience Dean, eventually, you will come to understand that your ability may be the deciding factor in the war to come."

Dean shivered as Bobby's words came back to him again. He had said that the Winchesters were in the middle of the coming storm and Dean could feel that what Bobby said was true. He just hoped that when the storm was over, his little family would still be in tact.

Dean's attention was drawn towards his brother as he felt Sam move against his arm. "Hey Sammy, don't worry you're safe now. You just need to rest; Missouri is going to patch you up good as new."

Sam seemed to get calmer under Dean's touch and words. Missouri still couldn't believe that Dean was so oblivious to his talent. But then, until Leandra had helped her see her value, she had thought she was insane.

"Here's the supplies you wanted Missouri, I also brought in some more holy water. You'll be wanting to pour some of this into all those wounds so that they are cleansed from the demon's poison." Bobby placed the supplies on the table and began to help Missouri clean, stitch and bandage Sam's new wounds. As they finished, Missouri smiled as she saw both brothers sleeping peacefully. Dean still had his arm around his brother's shoulders, but was also resting his cheek on the top of Sam's head.

"Should we move them and make them more comfortable Missouri?" Bobby asked as he shook his head at the two young men. He had never seen two people who were closer than these boys.

"No, they should be fine for a little while. We'll need to try to wake Sam in and hour or two to see if we can get some more fever reducer into him and maybe some more of those pain pills of Dean's. Why don't you and I go out and have a nice, relaxing cup of tea?"

"Sounds good to me girl, but by any chance do you have some coffee instead…I never did get into tea all too much!"

Missouri and Bobby continue to discuss the merits of tea over coffee as they left the room. Behind them the two Winchester boys slept.

**ooooooooo**

Sam was floating in a sea of gray fog. His mind was numb from the last attack the demon had tried prior to leaving. Luckily, Sam was able to deflect most of it, but it had taken the last of his energy. He was so tired, he wanted to just remain where he was. He had heard his brother's voice and knew that Dean wanted him to wake up, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to at this point. Sam knew that he couldn't stay here forever, but he just wanted a few moments of peace.

Since Jessica's death, Sam felt like he had been running; always on the move to the next hunt, the next danger, the next injury. He had finally accepted that he would never be able to have the apple pie life he strived for in Stanford. He even accepted that he might die fighting a battle that he never asked for. But the gentle part of Sam, the part that enjoyed quiet walks in the moon light with Jessica at his side still existed and cried to be allowed to exist. There was a war inside Sam and he wasn't sure which side should win. The gentle side or the violent side of his nature. Both a part of him and yet both tearing him apart.

Suddenly Sam felt Dean's presence once again. It was a warm breeze against the coldness that was trying to invade his soul. Sam didn't know how, but Dean was once again providing him with the safe haven he craved. The fog began to lighten as did Sam's normally optimistic nature. He and Dean had faced a lot together and would continue to face whatever life threw at them going forward. Sam smiled to himself as he let himself drift into the first peaceful sleep he had in days…and somehow, he knew that this moment of peace was due to his big brother.

**ooooooooo**

A few hours later, Missouri returned to the bedroom with a tray containing food and medicine for both boys. While they had been talking about Missouri's concern for Sam's fever, Bobby had suggested that they use ice packs rather than the bath tub to bring the boys temperature down. He volunteered to go out and get the supplies they would need.

As Missouri approached the bed, she wasn't surprised to see Dean's eyes spring open, quickly assessing whether there was any danger to his younger brother. "Boy, I thought I told you to rest, you've been using more of your energy…you keep this up and I'm going to have to hog tie you and put you in another room!"

Dean looked at Missouri, the confusion evident in his gaze. "Look Missouri, all I did was fall asleep…I didn't do anything…"

Missouri shook her head; sometimes the boy could be so dense. "Dean, have you ever noticed that your brother is always calmer when you are around? People naturally turn to you for protection, knowing instinctively that they are safe when you are nearby? Haven't you noticed that you are able to figure out what Sam needs at the moment and provide it, without any guidance or training?"

Dean shook his head. "Missouri, that doesn't require any special ability. Dad trained me well to hunt and protect and as for Sam…I've been taking care of him long enough to just know…there is no special ability or power required to do that. Sam is the one with the abilities…I'm just here to watch his back and keep the little jerk from getting himself killed."

"Boy, have you forgotten already that you were able to enter Sam's mind at a crucial time and provide him with the strength that he needed to beat the demon? You have the ability to project your aura and in some cases, your very essence into another. Your ability is more subtle than Sam's, but it is every bit as important. You are the key to Sam's ability to survive what is to come. It will take both of you to win this war, with some help of course."

Dean looked down at the peaceful face of his brother and started to wonder, could it be possible that Sam would need him as much as he needed Sam? A part of him that had been broken by the demon began to heal. For the first time in a while, Dean felt as if his role was more than just to stand by and watch…he might be able to shape the outcome. A slow smile spread across his tired features as he looked at Missouri and in typical Dean fashion summed up how he felt in one word.

"Cool!"

TBC

Raven524: So, we now have some more regarding Dean's 'power'. Hopefully, you all like where this is going. There are still a couple chapters to go in this one. Don't forget to let me know what you like, dislike or if you're getting bored with the direction this story has taken.


	30. Chapter 30 Turmoil

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 30 – Turmoil**

Sam slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the pain he felt in his chest. "Dean?" Sam whispered, knowing that his brother was somewhere nearby.

"Heh Sammy…glad to see you decided to join us for lunch. Are you hungry?" Dean said as he moved to sit in the chair next to Sam's bed. He didn't like the glassy look in his brother's eyes as he looked around the room.

"Dean…are you ok?" Sam remembered that Dean had been weakened during the demon's attack. He also knew that he was supposed to be taking care of his brother and yet, Dean was once again forced to ignore his own injuries to help him.

"I'm good, just a little tired. You really beat that demon Sam…I've never seen anything like it. You had control of your powers and you beat him!" Dean sensed that Sam was upset about something, but couldn't tell what it was.

Sam looked away from Dean, he didn't want his brother to see his weakness. He knew that if it hadn't been for Dean, the demon would have won. He wasn't sure how yet, but his instincts told him that he had needed something from Dean and as usual, Dean was there to provide it.

"Hello…earth calling Sam! You need to stay with us for a little bit…you need to eat and take some of this medicine if you want to get better." Dean was concerned at the lack of response from his brother, he had expected him to be tired, in pain, but it was almost like Sam didn't care what happened to him.

"Dean, I'm really not hungry…I just want to sleep." Sam tried to roll over onto his side, but was stopped by the intense pain the movement caused. Looking down at his chest, he was surprised to see the bandages. "How…what happened?" Sam asked looking at Dean for the answer.

"Before I tell you a bedtime story, you need to eat a little of this soup and take these pills. Believe me they will help you with the fever and the pain. Otherwise, I can always haul your ass to the hospital…it's your choice!"

"NO! Please Dean, no hospital. I"ll be good, just don't leave me ok?" Sam's eyes began to fill with tears as he felt the despair well up inside him, threatening to drown him.

"Sammy, who said anything about leaving…I swear, sometimes I don't know what goes on in that freaky brain of yours. Now let me help you sit up so you can eat some of this soup." Dean didn't wait for Sam to agree as he carefully helped Sam sit up, placing extra pillows behind him to make his brother more comfortable.

Sam sighed as he allowed his brother to help him. He hated that Dean wasn't resting, but he also was glad that Dean was here. Somehow, whenever his brother was near him, he felt better. He watched as Dean sat back down with a cup containing some kind of soup. He tried to hold the cup, but his hands shook so badly, he couldn't raise it to his lips. "Ah, Dean…did Missouri make this soup?" Sam remembered the last time he had eaten Missouri's soup...he wasn't sure he was up to a repeat performance.

"Yes, she did and you better eat every drop or she'll tan my hide!" Dean helped Sam steady the cup and smiled as Sam drank down some of the warm liquid.

Sam managed to get down half of the cup of soup before he pushed it away. "No more, please Dean, I just want to sleep…I'm so tired." Sam's eyes started to close.

"Not yet little brother, you just need to take these pills and drink this bottle of water, all of it…then I'll let you sleep." Dean watched as Sam took the pills and tried to drink the water. But once again, his brother only managed a few sips before he turned his head.

"Dean, you won't leave?" Sam whispered as his eyes began to close once more.

"No way bro', you're stuck with me! Now get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Dean sat near Sam until he felt his brother fall asleep. He removed the pillows and gently lowered Sam back onto the bed, tucking the blankets around his brother's sleeping form. "Sweat Dreams Sammy!"

Dean brought the dishes out to the kitchen where he found Missouri. "Sam was awake for a few moments, I managed to get some soup down him and the pills, but he didn't eat or drink very much."

Missouri could hear the worry in Dean's voice. "I know child, but your brother has been through a lot. It will take some time for him to be back to normal."

"Normal and Sam are not two words that should be said in the same sentence." Dean grinned.

"Boy, I swear one of these days I will hit you with my spoon…how are you feeling?"

"Well, I have to admit, I'm feeling a little tired and sore. I thought I might try to get some sleep while Sam's out…unless you need me to do something?" Dean yawned, as he sat wearily in the kitchen chair.

"No, I think that's a wonderful idea, but Dean honey, you need to get some real sleep. I know when you are sleeping with Sam, you don't really sleep. How about you lie down on the sofa for a few hours?"

"I can't Missouri, I told Sam I would be there when he woke up…for some reason, he's afraid I'm going to leave him. I don't understand where that's coming from…he should know that I would never desert him."

"Dean, your brother is confused right now. He's got all the garbage from the shape shifter and now the demon rattling around in that fevered brain of his. Down deep, he knows you would never leave him. But I also believe that he senses he needs you close to help him heal."

Dean looked at Missouri, the question in his eyes. "You've said that I can help heal Sam…I still don't understand how this is suppose to work…I mean, I know that I was able to project myself into Sam's mind using your crystal. Are you saying I can do that whenever I need to…that I can see into Sam's mind and help him?"

Missouri stood and stretched, realizing that Dean wouldn't be put off any longer. "No Dean, you can't just jump into your brother's head when you want to. Sam has to allow it. Right now your brother's natural defenses are weak. He has had to fight off two beings who have taxed his psychic energy almost to the breaking point. That is why you were able to get into his mind."

"So your saying that I can only use my ability if Sam allows it? What kind of help will that be? You know Sam hates it when I have to look after him…he'll never willingly let me in."

"Yes he will Dean, once Sam understands what you can do, he will let you help him. But don't forget, your ability also provides Sam with the safety and peace that his soul craves. The last time you fell asleep at his side, you did it again. Your brother was struggling and you provided him with the safety and peace he was seeking, it allowed him to get past the darkness that lives within him."

"Wait, this is beginning to sound more like Star Wars…you're not telling me that I'm Obi Wan are you? Cause, I'd rather be Hans Solo…at least he rocked…" Dean winced as Missouri's hand hit the back of his head.

"Boy, I swear your smart mouth is gonna get you in real trouble some day. Look, the aura that you project…calmness, security and yes, love all work to help keep Sam's nature in balance. You are able to provide your brother with the strength to overcome his dark feelings…by knowing what to say at the right moment or by providing the right amount of support. Sam will always be able to find his way back."

"I get it Missouri, but why are you worried about me sleeping in the same room as Sam?"

"Because boy, right now your brother is calling out to you. He instinctively knows that he needs your strength to help him rebuild the barriers in his mind and to get past the darkness left behind by those two monsters. And you will respond to that need, without question. But Dean, just as Sam's abilities put stress on his body…so does your ability to provide Sam some of your strength. If it hadn't been for Bobby, you would have died…because you have not yet found a way to balance your own instinct to protect Sam against your instinct for self preservation."

"But Missouri, I've never had trouble providing Sam with support before…why is it a problem now?"

"Because Dean, your mind and Sam's have been linked. There is now a natural pathway between you two that will make it easier for you to link with him going forward. Even though you did not fully enter Sam's mind while you were sleeping, you still provided him with some of your strength, your essence. You will need to be careful from now on…you need to learn to shield your own mind so that it doesn't automatically answer each time Sam calls. "

"So you mean, I may link with him without even knowing it, without remembering it?" Dean shook his head; it was a bit much for him to understand. But down deep, he sensed that what Missouri was telling him had a ring of truth. He knew that even though he had slept earlier, he still felt like he hadn't slept for days.

Missouri watched as she saw Dean begin to accept what she was telling him. "I will show you some meditation techniques that will help you. I have also called a friend of mine to send me something that should help both you and Sam get more peaceful sleep in the future. It won't stop Sam's visions, but it will at least repel supernatural beings from invading his mind while he sleeps. Meanwhile, you need to get some sleep…so off with you. Don't worry; I'll wake you if Sam needs you."

Dean rose tiredly from the chair and headed towards the living room. He paused for a moment as he felt the need to check on Sam, it was almost like he was being pulled towards the bedroom. He would have continued but for the hand on his arm. Missouri had followed him to make sure he stopped in the living room.

Dean looked at Missouri as understanding dawned on his features. "Yes, that's right Dean, now you understand the danger. Sam's mind is unshielded right now, so the pull is strong. If you continue to answer Sam's need, you will destroy yourself and him along with you. Now lie down and get some rest…I'll go tend to Sam." Missouri watched as Dean did as she asked. His eyes closing shortly after his head hit the pillow.

Missouri gently covered the sleeping man and let her hand rest briefly on Dean's head. She knew that Dean would be the easy one to guide…he accepted his ability easily. But Sam, that poor boy was going to be a real challenge…she just hoped she was up to it.

Missouri steeled herself to go and look after Sam. Even outside the room, she should feel the emotions that poured from the boy, if she wasn't careful; he would take from her what he was trying to take from Dean. As she entered the room, she clucked as she saw the sweat beading on his forehead. "Don't you worry Sam, we will all help you get past this…you just need to learn to relax a little."

Sam moaned in his sleep, he felt a calming presence nearby. It was the presence he had felt before and knew as Missouri. He briefly wondered what had happened to Dean…but the drugs in his system combined with the fever forced him to go back into the darkness that awaited him.

"Oh Sam, you poor child…don't worry, Dean will be back and he will help you. You just need to hold on a little longer!" Missouri let the tears she had held flow from her eyes as she watched the young man in front of her struggle for his body and soul.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. The good news is, today it's stormy outside, so that will probably mean I get at least one more chapter out today…of course, it could also mean no power…but we'll keep our fingers crossed. Onward to the next chapter I go!


	31. Chapter 31 Transitions

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 31 – Transitions**

Bobby entered the house carrying the supplies that Missouri had sent him for, including the mysterious package he had picked up from one of her friends. He was sure she would let them know what it was in good time. He just hoped it would help the boys. With the number of demons who continued to show up, Bobby was sure that the boys were going to need all the help they could get.

Missouri turned and smiled as Bobby entered the room with the ice packs. "Looks like I'm just in time!" Bobby remarked as he saw the sweat pouring from the boy tossing on the bed. "He's looking pretty bad…you shore we shouldn't be gettin' him to the hospital?"

"Unfortunately Bobby, that isn't an option this time. You see, Sam can't block other's thoughts from entering his mind at this point. Until he can rebuild the natural barriers in his mind that protect him, he will not be able to leave this house. I don't want him to suffer like…" Missouri turned, not wanting to go back and revisit her history again.

"You mean like when you found out you were able to read minds. So, our Sammy can read minds huh?" Bobby knew that Sam had abilities, but he often wondered what they were.

"No, he can't really read minds, although, who knows as his abilities grow…maybe that will also present itself. But right now, he is able to sense things, like he can sense the residue left by supernatural beings, even sense when they are present. For example, the shape shifter couldn't fool Sam because he was able to sense it was there, even though Sam hasn't learned to entirely trust his ability yet."

"What other abilities does he have?" Bobby asked, curious to understand why the demon was so interested in this boy.

"You've heard of his visions I assume?" Missouri said as she began to place the ice packs under Sam's arms, behind his knees and on either side of his neck. She hoped it would help reduce his fever.

"Shore, they certainly cause that boy a lot of pain."

"Yes, they do, but that should lessen with time…it will not totally go away, but I believe Sam will eventually learn to manage them. He also has some empathic abilities, but I'm not sure how deep they go yet. He can sense things in others, and I know that he uses what he senses to get what he needs…Dean calls it his puppy dog look." Misssouri smiled at the description…Sam would kill Dean if he knew that his brother had let that description slip.

"So, he can read minds and manipulate people?" Bobby looked at Sam, he wondered how many times Sam had used his abilities without really knowing it.

"No, as I said, he can't really read minds, it's more like he is able to read emotions and body language. He can't tell what people are really thinking…although after the past few days, I wonder if that ability is not also going to develop. I know that Sam is hearing the thoughts of others now that his natural barriers are down, but once they are returned…who knows. The boy does have powerful abilities, I'm not sure that I even understand all of them. But he does have one ability that once mastered will be able to help him as he and his brother continue down the road."

"What is that?" Bobby figured that the abilities he had heard about so far were more than enough to make Sam a formidable opponent.

"He has the ability to move things with his mind…I can feel that ability struggling to break free of the restraints that Sam has placed on it. I just hope I can help Sam understand that it is nothing to be afraid of, but once under control can help protect him and his brother. It is the ability that I believe draws the demon to him."

Bobby and Missouri both looked at Sam as he began to moan and toss in his sleep. "Dean, where are you? I can't do this on my own…Oh God, it hurts…Dean!" Sam whispered, calling for the once person who could end his torment.

Sam's eyes opened, but they were unfocused from the burning fever in his body. "Missouri? Dean ok?" Sam struggled to focus on the woman as she wiped the sweat from his face.

"Shhh, your brother is just fine Sam. He is resting in the other room while Bobby and I take care of you. Don't worry, he will be in here as soon as he wakes up. It's too soon for us to give you any more pills for the pain Sam…I wish there was something else I could do to help!" Missouri patted Sam on the shoulder.

"S'okay…what happened?" Sam looked at Missouri, waiting for the answers he knew she could provide.

"Sam honey, you've had a rough couple of days. Your body and mind have been pretty beat up. You need to conserve your energy and get some rest. We will have plenty of time to talk later. I promise."

"No, Dean was in my mind…I saw him twice…how?" Sam fought the sleep that was trying to claim him.

"Well, boy your brother found out he had some special powers of his own. He was able to project some of his essence into your mind to help you…and don't go thinking you were weak. You hadn't recovered from the shape shifter's attack before you went and got yourself possessed by a demon. You are only human boy. Your brother was able to transfer enough of his strength to you so that you could drive the demon out."

Sam remembered that he could feel Dean weakening. "Did I hurt him…is he ok?"

"You didn't hurt him Sam, but as with any psychic energy, there is a toll on the body. Your brother will be fine after a good night's sleep. Now, while you're awake, I need you to drink some of this water for me ok?"

Bobby helped Sam up while Missouri helped Sam drink the water. By the time the water bottle was empty, Sam was already beginning to slip back into sleep. "Thanks Missouri and Bobby…don't know what we would do without you guys!"

Bobby patted Sam on the shoulder as he helped the boy get more comfortable. "No problem boy, you just listen to Missouri and get well."

Missouri shook her head as she felt Sam slipping back into a restless sleep. She knew that Sam was plagued by the doubts placed in his mind by the shape shifter and the demon. She also knew that she would have to work with Dean to help Sam. As strong as Sam was, she sensed that only Dean would be able to get Sam past his own fears and doubts.

"Bobby, can you sit with him while I go out and start dinner. I have a feeling we are all in for a long night."

TBC

Raven524: Ok this chapter is a little short, but the last one was a little long…hopefully they balance out (LOL). Anyway, let me know if you still like where this is going…just press the little review button!


	32. Chapter 32 State of Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 32 – State of Confusion**

Missouri placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. She wished that she could let the boy rest through the night…but she sensed that unless Dean intervened soon his brother would be lost to them. "Dean, time to wake up"

Dean's eyes snapped open his first thoughts of his brother. "Sammy! Is something wrong with Sam?" Dean started to sit up, but groaned as his sore ribs protested the sudden movement.

"No, he's sleeping. His fever is still pretty high, but the ice seems to be keeping it from going higher. You and I need to have a talk before you go in and see him. Come help me in the kitchen." Missouri didn't wait to see if Dean would follow. She could feel his need to go and check on his brother warring with his need to find out what she wanted from him. She knew in the end, that he would do as she asked.

Dean rubbed a weary hand over his face. He felt more rested than before, but he was far from rested. Of course, he couldn't remember the last time that he felt completely rested. He looked briefly towards the hallway that lead to his brother, he could feel Sam's need for him…pulling him. But Dean also needed more answers to help his brother. Sighing, Dean stood and followed Missouri out to the kitchen.

Missouri was busy getting dinner ready when Dean entered. "So, Missouri…ah, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Missouri motioned for Dean to sit in the chair opposite her. "We need to talk about your helping your brother, sort of the rules of the road so to speak."

"I know, I know, no peeking into Sam's brain without his consent." Dean figured he really didn't want to go visiting, unless he had to of course.

Missouri place both hands on her hips and stared at Dean. "You gonna let me talk or you think you know it all already! This is not a game boy, you could seriously hurt your brother or yourself if you don't pay attention!"

Dean held his hands up, "Whoa Missouri, I'm sorry, it's just weird you know? I mean, Sammy's the one with the freaky visions and all that other psychic stuff. I still can't get my mind around this 'projection' thing."

Missouri just shook her head. "Believe me Dean; you are taking this much better than your brother, that's part of the problem. Part of your brother is fighting his abilities, trying to keep them under wrap. It's like trying to cap a volcano, eventually no matter how hard you try to contain it, it will blow."

"So, what is wrong with Sam and how do we fix it?" Dean tried to get to the heart of the problem.

"Your brother's main ability is actually something he doesn't even think about having. He has the ability to block other psychic abilities. That is why he has been able to stand up to some of the supernatural beings you have come across. As he had gotten older, his powers have been growing. Right now those barriers have been worn down by the shape shifter…he did the same to me, but I'm guessing he was even less gentle with Sam."

"I understand, we need to help him rebuild his barriers, but how can I help him with that?"

"Dean, these barriers are broken down by breaking the individual's confidence, Sam has had his head filled with so many lies, he isn't sure what is true at this point. His energy levels are low making it hard for him to fight against the poison left behind by the shape shifter and the demon. The injury to his body isn't helping matters any either. You need to show your brother the truth and maybe give him some of your strength to help him get past the darkness that now surrounds his mind."

"Ok, so I go in and tell him that those bastards are gone and let him lean on me for a little while…doesn't sound so difficult." Dean knew it couldn't be that simple, after all they were talking about Sammy here.

"Dean, your brother may not recognize you. I have no idea what shape his mind is in, but the emotions that are rolling off that boy are all negative. Also, remember we talked about the toll this will take on your own body. In the past, you were sharing your aura of comfort and safety with Sam. That part of your power doesn't take much of your life energy. But actually linking with Sam and giving him some of your own strength is another matter entirely."

Dean was quiet for a moment as he remembered when he was in Sam's mind fighting the demon. He had felt himself getting weaker. "So, if I feel myself getting weaker, I just need to disconnect from him right?"

"Yes, but you may have to push a little to do it. Remember, Sam unconsciously searches for what he needs. He could try to keep you close out of fear. That is why you were able to provide Sam some of your strength before without fully entering his mind, he drew strength from you like a thirsty man searching for water. If you're thirsty enough, it's almost impossible to stop until your thirst is quenched. As I said, we will need to work on some meditation techniques so that you can better control when and how much of your energy you provide to your brother. But for now, Bobby and I will have your back. If we see you getting too weak, we will break the connection for you."

Dean watched as Missouri rose from the table and began to set it for dinner. "So when do you want to start…I mean, shouldn't we be helping Sam now?"

"First we all eat. You need to fuel your body Dean in order to have the energy you'll need. Why don't you go and get Bobby. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Then we will see about your brother."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He had wanted to see Sam since he woke up. He had promised him he would be there and it was a promise he intended to keep. As Sam entered the bedroom, he was shocked at the way Sam looked. His brother was bathed in sweat, his face a mask of pain as he tossed on the bed. "Oh God Sammy!"

Dean sat next to Sam and placed a gentle hand on his brother's sweat soaked hair. He had never thought about it before, but it was nice to know that his presence actually helped his brother deal with all the crap that was thrown at him. He had always been able to calm Sam, even as a baby. It just never occurred to him that this was a special ability of his. He hadn't realized until now how left out he had felt when he found out about Sam's abilities. Well he might not be able to move things with his mind, or see into the future…but at least he could provide Sam with more than just moral support.

Dean took the washcloth that Bobby had been using and wiped his brother's face. He murmured softly to Sam, letting him know that he was not alone. After a few moments, Dean smiled as he saw Sam's face relax and his brother seemed to drop into a more peaceful sleep. He could feel Sam leaning into his hand as he continued to stroke his hair. "Ok Sammy, you just rest a bit more and then we will see about getting you back on your feet. Don't worry Sam, I'm here…I won't be going anywhere without you."

Dean reluctantly followed Bobby out to the kitchen. He really didn't want to leave Sam alone, but then he also didn't want to incur the wrath of Missouri. Besides, his stomach was grumbling…a sure sign that it had been a while since he filled his fuel tank.

**ooooooooo**

Sam was caught in the nightmares created by the shape shifter and demon. His mind replaying and twisting the events from the past until he wasn't sure what really happened. He cried as he saw himself hurting Missouri, hurting the other psychic and then he even went back to a previous time, when another shape shifter had played with his mind, the shape shifter in the form of Dean had almost killed him. Echoes of the past kept bouncing in his mind, all pointing to the fact that Sam was weak and feeding his greatest fear that somehow, someday he would no longer be able to keep evil from using his abilities to hurt others.

_The words the demon threw at him before it left burned into this soul. "You may defeat me now Sammy, but I can feel the evil within you trying to break free. That's right, your abilities will eventually turn you to evil, just as it has done the others. Look what happened to Max when he got control of his abilities…the evil within him was released."_

"_No, I'm not Max…Dean said I would not be like Max!" Sam shot back._

"_You've hurt people Sammy…I fail to see the difference between the two of you. Why do you think my father has singled you out Sammy boy?"_

"_He wants my powers, but I won't let him have them!" _

"_Poor boy, he is the one who gave you those powers of yours…your powers come from evil and eventually they will turn you into what you hunt. Then let's see how long that brother of your's stays around!"_

Sam shot up in the bed, his mind reeling from too many blows. The pain in his chest seemed to be getting worse and he was too hot. "Dean?" Sam whispered, but there was no answer. Sam looked around and saw the demon was right…he was alone, Dean must have left him.

Sam got to his feet and staggered into the hallway. He had to find Dean, he had to explain to him that he wasn't evil. Sam heard voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. He paused, his mind trying to identify the voices. He felt a cold chill run up his spine as he heard his brother's voice.

"Ok Missouri, so once I get into Sam's mind, how do I make sure that his freaky powers don't fight me? I mean, I saw him pin that demon to the wall…how do I keep him from doing that to me?"

Sam leaned against the wall. Dean couldn't get into Sam's mind…there was only one thing that wanted his powers…somehow the shape shifter had returned. He had to warn the others before it was too late!

Dean had his back to the door into the kitchen, but noticed the look of concern on Missouri's face as he felt someone behind him. He turned and stood, ready to catch the figure that was staggering into the kitchen, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Where is my brother you bastard! What have you done with Dean!"

Before Dean could take a breath, he felt himself yanked into the air and thrown against the kitchen wall with enough force to make stars dance before his eyes. He watched as Missouri and Bobby tried to get to Sam, but Sam was ignoring their pleas. "I asked what you did to my brother…tell me now or I swear to God I'll kill your sorry ass right here and now!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the slight delay in this one, but school has started and so has my tutoring schedule. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter in this story…let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33 The Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 33 – The Way Home**

"_I asked what you did to my brother…tell me now or I swear to God I'll kill your sorry ass right here and now!"_

Dean struggled against the invisible hand that was holding him against the wall. His ribs were screaming in agony as breathing became more difficult. He wished that just once, one of Sam's visions wouldn't come true. He watched as Sam fell to his knees, but continued to hold him in place. He had to get through to Sam before he hurt himself even more.

"Sammy, damn it, let me down from here. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up!"

"No, Dean wouldn't try to take my powers…I heard you…you want to control my powers!" Sam panted, the sweat rolling down his face as his body began to tremble.

"Samuel Winchester, you put your brother down this instant!" Missouri stepped in front of Sam, her hands on her hips daring him to disobey.

Sam blinked in confusion. "But Missouri, he's the shape shifter…you need to get out of here before I…before he hurts you again" Sam's head began to sink to his chest, the burst of adrenaline beginning to leave his system as quickly as it came.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you…take a deep breath. That's it, now reach out with your feelings, do you really sense anyone other than us here?" Missouri watched as Sam slowly sank the rest of the way to the floor, his eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"No, Oh God, Dean…I've hurt him again!" Sam sat with his back up against the wall, his knees pulled into his chest. "The demon was right; I can't keep the evil inside anymore…you all need to leave me before it's too late!" Sam ducked his head, letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he realized that he had lost the battle.

Dean felt himself gently lowered to the ground; he was amazed that his brother had the sense not to drop him. He took a moment to get his breathing under control as he moved to sit beside his brother on the floor. His heart breaking at the sight of the broken figure rocking in front of him; he looked at Missouri, wondering what to do, afraid that he would make things worse if he tried to do too much.

"Just follow your instincts Dean, they will tell you what you need to do. Remember, we will have your back if things get too bad." Missouri and Bobby took up positions to help if needed.

Dean closed his eyes and did what he did best. He reached out to his brother offering comfort. He placed his good arm around his brother's shaking shoulders and spoke quietly to Sam. "Sammy, I know you're confused and scared right now. But I'm here…I will never leave you."

Sam heard his brother's soft voice and wanted to give in, but he felt too dirty to accept what his brother offered. "Go away Dean, you can't help me. No one can…it's too late." Sam closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the well of despair that seemed to be ready to drown him.

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let his brother go without a fight. He knew that Sam was still in there somewhere and he would find him or die trying. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the crystal that Missouri had given him. He concentrated on reaching Sam.

_Sam was in darkness and he was scared. He hated being alone and truth be told, he had always been a little afraid of the dark. He couldn't understand how he had gotten here, but he knew that he had to find a way out before it was too late. But the harder he struggled, the darker it seemed to get. In a moment of panic, Sam called for the one person who was always there for him. "Dean, help me!"_

_Suddenly, a bright light shown through the darkness as if a doorway had been opened. In the doorway, Sam could make out the familiar outline of his brother. "Dean?" Sam was afraid it was another trick…there had been so many lately from the shape shifter and the demon._

"_Sammy, walk towards me…it's ok, I'll help you." _

"_Dean, I'm afraid. All I do is hurt people; I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."_

"_Sam, you don't hurt people, you couldn't hurt someone if you tried. Remember what you told Charlie, sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing you can do to prevent them from happening. Bad things happen and will continue to happen…but what about the good things we have been able to do?"_

"_But are they enough Dean? How many people will have to suffer to protect something I don't even want. You said it yourself, I'm a magnet to the supernatural world. What if I can't stop them from finding us?"_

"_Sammy, listen to me…you and I can fix this together. You need to believe that you can block things from getting to you…you've done it before and you can do it again. Now walk towards me, you need to leave this dark place behind."_

_Sam took a few steps, but stopped as the demon's words echoed in the darkness around him. "Dean, I can't…the demon told me that my powers came from the fire demon…the more I use them, the greater the chance that I will become evil…just like Max."_

_At last Dean understood what was holding his brother back, it was the fear of becoming like Max. He knew that it had bothered Sam, but he never realized how badly until now. "Sammy, you know that demons lie…they twist the truth. If the demon gave you these powers, why would he be afraid of you? The demon was trying to keep you from using the powers that have been given to you Sam."_

"_But what if I'm not strong enough Dean…I mean, I can't even control them."_

"_Missouri will help you Sam, just like she helped me come to you now. All you have to do is trust me…can you do that Sammy?" Dean held his breath as he saw his brother look into his eyes. He could feel some of his energy flowing to his brother, helping him cross the gap from darkness into light. "That's it Sammy, just take my hand and we'll get this all sorted out."_

_Sam felt himself getting stronger the closer he got to his brother. The darkness was fading and he felt a strange sense of peace. "Dean, how are you here?"_

"_Well little brother, you're not the only one with super psychic powers. It seems that I can bond with you, provide you with some of my strength to help you when you need it."_

"_Wait, won't that hurt you Dean?" Sam remembered that Dean had gotten weaker when they were fighting the demon._

"_No Sam, but I can't stay here much longer as my body can only do this for short periods of time. Look I told you once that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you…I meant it. This ability of mine means you won't have to fight alone anymore Sam…I'll always be here to help you when you need it."_

_Sam smiled as he realized that part of what had bothered him about his abilities was that he always felt alone. Somehow Dean had managed to give him the extra strength he had needed, he hadn't had to fight the demon alone. "Ok Dean, I'll be ok now. You need to go, I can feel you getting weaker."_

"_About time Sammy, you know I really hate these chick flick moments in the real world, but in your mind…it's just wrong Dude!" Dean grinned as he felt himself withdrawing from Sam's mind. He could have sworn he heard his brother giggle._

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Missouri. God he was tired again, but he felt better than he had in a while. He looked over at the unconscious form of his brother and saw the smile on his brother's lips. He didn't care how tired it made him…that smile was worth it.

"You did real good Dean honey. I can feel Sam beginning to heal. You should be proud of yourself!" Missouri knew that Dean didn't get praise very often and smiled at the blush she saw forming on the young man's face.

"Bobby, help me get Sam back into bed. I swear, we're going to have to tie him in there if this keeps up!"

Bobby just smiled as he gently lifted Sam and carried him back to the bedroom. Missouri and Dean followed closely behind. Bobby placed Sam on the bed and went to get more ice for the ice bags. He had felt Sam's fever as he carried him and knew that they weren't totally out of the woods yet.

Missouri pulled a jar of salve out of her pocket. "Dean, help me take off these bandages, I want to clean his wounds one more time and then place this healing salve on them to stop any further infection. Then we need to try to get more fever reducer into the boy. Hopefully by morning, his body and mind will be well on their way to mending."

Dean did as Missouri ask, not wanting to get too far away from Sam. He sensed that Sam still needed him close. Once Sam had been taken care of, Missouri left the room and returned with a small package.

"I know that you won't leave your brother any more tonight Dean. But you also need to get some sleep. I had a friend of mine make these for both of you boys. It won't keep away Sam's visions and may not keep all the nightmares at bay. But it will help keep any psychic intruders from invading your sleep."

"What are they?" Dean asked as he turned the purple crystals in his hand. He noticed that they had some sort of symbols imbedded in the stone.

"They are amethyst crystals. Amethyst has the ability to fend off psychic attacks on the mind while sleeping. You simply need to place them near each of you before going to sleep at night. It will also prevent you from being drawn into Sam's mind without either of you realizing what is happening."

"Ah…well, these are kinda cool…but purple? Couldn't you come up with something a little less…girly?" Dean ducked as Missouri took aim.

"Boy, I swear…just do what I say. Place one of these stones under each of your pillows or else you will have to leave…I don't need to be taking care of both of you!"

Dean held up his hand in surrender as he carefully placed each crystal under the pillows as instructed. "Don't worry Missouri…and thanks, really"

"You can thank me by getting some sleep yourself…I best not find you sitting in that chair in the morning or you'll regret it!" Missouri hid her smile as she left the room. She knew that Dean wouldn't sleep until he knew that Sam was sleeping peacefully. Luckily, she felt that for the first time in a while, both brothers would be able to get a good night's sleep.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I think one more chapter in this one…then on to the next. And yes, I'm actually going to let the good guys get a decent night's sleep…for now anyway!


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 34 – Epilogue **

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blinked as his groggy mind tried to focus. The past couple of days seemed to have been a blur of pain, drugs and snatches of lucid moments. The one constant throughout had been his brother Dean. He still wasn't sure how, but he knew that his brother had done more than just hold his hand. He smiled as he saw his brother sleeping in the other bed. Now if he could just get himself to the bathroom without waking his brother.

Before Sam could make a move, he saw two people enter the bedroom. It seemed like every time he went to move lately, these two would show up and either get him what he needed or gently push him back into the bed. He was going to have to ask Dean what happened…ever since the cellar, Sam's memories seemed to be sketchy.

"Morning Sam, glad to see you've finally licked the fever." Missouri said quietly, glancing at the sleeping figure in the other bed. She was glad that Dean was finally getting some much needed sleep.

"Hey there boy, just thought I'd stop in and say goodbye…looks like you all got things back to normal around here and my dog is gonna be missing me soon." Bobby patted Sam on the shoulder, glad to see some more color in the boys face.

"Thanks for everything Bobby. I don't know what we would have done without you!" Sam smiled at the man, he really was grateful that Dean had called him.

"No problem…you all stop by now when you're up this way again. Besides, we all got to stick together now more than ever. Can I get you anything before I go Sam?"

"Ah…well, actually…Could you give me a hand up? All that liquid that Missouri and Dean have been forcing down my throat is beginning to catch up with me."

Bobby laughed softly as he helped Sam sit and then stand. He noticed that Sam was still in a great deal of pain from his wounds, but the boy refused to stop once he was upright. "Here you go Sam, just call me when you're ready to come on out."

Sam had settled back into bed with the help of Bobby, he couldn't believe how tired he was feeling after such a short trip, but then from the pain in his body, he knew that it would be a while longer before he was totally healed. "Well, I'm out of here…tell your brother that I expect to hear from him more often!" Bobby waved as he left the room, Missouri following to see him out.

Sam started to close his eyes once more when he heard a familiar groan from the other bed. "Jeez, what does a guy have to do to get a little shut eye in this place!" Dean sat up and immediately walked over to the chair by Sam's bed. He sighed with relief when he saw his brother's clear gaze looking up at him. "Well it's about time you decided to wake up there Sammy boy…how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, just a little tired and sore. But then, that's the normal for us isn't it?" Sam smiled, he noticed that his brother had lost some of his haggard look and his arm was no longer in a cast. "So how are you doing?"

"Just fine Sam, a little rough around the edges, but nothing a good workout won't fix."

Sam sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry Dean"

"For what?" Dean had been riding a roller coaster of emotions for the past couple of days with his brother and thought that they had ironed everything out. But if Sam needed another chick flick moment, then Dean was more than ready to give it to him. He had never realized the amount of emotion that Sam had been hiding from him in the past and he realized that part of that was his fault. While he was helping Sam heal, he realized once again how strong his brother was…to have held up so long with the guilt and pain his brother carried…Dean just shook his head.

"I was supposed to be taking care of you this time Dean and here you are taking care of me again. I'm glad Bobby was here to help you, but…" Sam couldn't put into words that he felt weak, he wished he had been able to handle things on his own…Dean always was able to handle his own injuries as well as whatever else life threw at him.

"Look Sam, we've been over this before. My job as big brother is to take care of your scrawny ass. And you did take care of me you idiot. Who got me out of the house and to the hospital? Who drove all day to get me to Missouri's house and who despite dealing with a shape shifter, managed to keep me safe while he went off to play the hero…again!"

Sam looked up at Dean, amazed at how his brother could always make him feel better. "Ah Dean, was I dreaming or were you, you know…in my head?"

Dean smiled. "Yep, you're not the only one with special powers. Although I gotta say, the least you could do is get your thoughts a little more organized when I visit…jeez, you really had a mess of crap in there!"

Sam wasn't sure yet how he felt about his brother's ability to help him, especially since Dean seemed to be able to see into his inner most thoughts…but he was grateful that for whatever reason, Dean had been there for him. "So, how does it feel to be a true freak of nature?"

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and honestly answered. "Good Sam, it feels good because now I can help you when I couldn't before. I mean, you don't have to fight these battles alone anymore Sam and that's just the way I like it. You and me together kid…that's how it's suppose to be. Now I've had more than my share of chick flick moments…how about I go find Missouri and get us something to eat!"

Sam smiled; if it had been any one other than his brother…he would have had an issue with this new development. But Sam trusted Dean body and soul.

**oooooooooo**

A few weeks later Sam was sitting in Missouri's parlor practicing the meditation techniques she had shown him. He was amazed at how much Missouri was able to show him and was glad that she had decided to help him now. As soon as he was able to stay awake, Missouri had spent time with both him and Dean explaining what she knew about his abilities. Some of the things she told him, he had already sensed. But the fact that she believed he could use his telekinetic ability now and control it more, still made Sam feel uncomfortable.

Missouri walked into the room and waited for Sam to acknowledge her presence. The boy had made great progress, but she knew that he still had a long way to go. She had worked with him on his empathic abilities and his ability to sense the traces of supernatural activity. That was easy as Sam already was using these abilities…he simply needed to learn to trust them. She had felt Sam's natural barrier to psychic energy humming at full strength again. He was now ready to leave the safety of the house. The meditation techniques she was showing him would help him learn to focus and actually increase his ability to deflect unwanted attacks in the future.

But the stumbling block was still his fear of using his telekinetic abilities. She needed to help him get past his fear. "Hello Sam, I see you've been practicing…is it helping any?"

Sam opened his eyes and smiled at Missouri. "Yes, I mean…I've tried to control my abilities before, but for some reason…it just seems easier."

"Remember what I told you Sam, your abilities will continue to grow as will your ability to control them. You have to be patient. Now, have you been trying the focusing technique I showed you?"

Sam sighed and looked away. "Yes, but I still haven't been able to move anything…I'm trying but it just doesn't seem to want to budge."

"Sam honey, you need to let go of your fear before your mind will allow you to use your telekinetic ability. There is nothing to be afraid of, it won't make you evil and may just give you the edge you need to protect you and your brother. "

"I don't understand why it was so easy for Dean to use his ability…he's only been aware of it for a few weeks and yet, he has mastered it…I've had this for over a year now and I still can't get a handle on it!"

"Your brother's ability fit in with his natural tendency to protect you Sam. He's been doing it all his life, he just needed a little help to get the rest of the way. Your abilities are there, but you need to accept them before you can use them. Now focus for me and see if you can't move that pillow over there!"

Sam closed his eyes and focused on the pillow. Missouri was right, he had to accept what had been given to him and he had to use these abilities or else something else would. He could feel something inside of him opening up as he continued to focus on the pillow. Sam opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the pillow lifting into the air and float in the center of the room.

"Good job Sam! I knew you could do it. Now, use your mind to move the pillow around the room."

Sam watched as the pillow flew wherever he indicated. For the first time in a long time, Sam felt whole again. As he continued to watch the pillow float, he gradually added other small objects until the room was filled with floating objects. "Cool…Missouri how can I ever thank you!"

Missouri looked at Sam with a serious expression on her face. "You can thank me Sam by never misusing your abilities. Also, remember, that using this ability takes a toll on your body. As your power grows, you will be able to do more with it, but your power is not limitless…what happened with the shape shifter is a good example of what can happen if you aren't careful."

"But I feel fine Missouri...how will I know when to stop?"

"Your body will tell you Sam…these are just small objects. If you use your ability to deflect or move bigger objects, you will feel the drain on your body. Sam, if you use too much of your abilities, you could actually die."

Sam placed the objects back in their original positions as he turned to face Missouri. "Don't worry Missouri, I'll be careful. Besides, I'm sure my watchdog will make sure that I behave!" Sam smiled as he thought about his brother's reaction to his ability to control his spoon bending powers. He had been really supportive for Sam as he learned to use his abilities. Sam actually started to believe that Dean didn't see him as some kind of freak, but as Sam, his younger pain in the ass brother.

"Ok Sam, now before you head out, there is one more test you need to complete. I know your brother and you are chomping at the bit to get back on the road…come with me." Missouri rose from the chair and walked towards the front door.

Sam followed slowly; a little afraid of what would happen once he left the protection of Missouri's home. Dean had filled him in on what happened the last time…and Sam was sure he didn't want that to happen again. Sam paused at the open doorway, unsure if he was ready to go through when he felt a light hand on his arm.

"So little brother, are you ready to help me pack up the car…it's about time you carried your own weight around here!" Dean handed Sam one of their bags and walked past him out into the night. Sam took a few steps out the door and breathed a sigh of relief…there was no pain and no sound other than the normal sounds of the night to greet him. He looked at his brother and Missouri as they waited for him beside the car. He was ready to move on, especially since he now felt more in control of his abilities.

"Come on slow poke…I haven't got all night to get this done. We need to get some road behind us if we are going to make that new gig by tomorrow afternoon!" Dean smiled as he watched his brother heading down the steps…it had been a long road, but it was good to have his brother back again.

Sam paused at the bottom step and looked at Dean with a mischievous look in his eyes. Suddenly Sam's bag rose into the air and gently placed itself in its' normal position in the trunk of the car. Sam laughed as he saw the look on his brother's face, but he quickly hid his smile as he saw the murderous look on Missouri's face. "Samuel Winchester…didn't I just tell you not to mess around with your abilities…I swear child, I really am going to have to get my spoon!"

Sam quickly gave Missouri a hug, and climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean got into the driver's seat and looked at Sam for a moment. "Damn Sam…from now on you get the luggage!"

As the boys left the driveway, Missouri smiled…she had done all she could for the boys, the rest was now up to them. But somehow she knew that they would be ok…as long as they were together.

The End.

Raven524: Thanks for all the great reviews in this story…yes, I finally have given Sam some control over his abilities, which will probably be all AU unless the writers of SN decide to allow him to use them next season. Well…off to the next story. Once again, all reviews are welcome and given a really good home.


End file.
